Journey Again
by miss Cami
Summary: Not to long after the movie, Ed and Al were making the lives they knew they had to put up with since they were no longer home. To bad they wouldn't be able to settle in there when a alchemy girl shows up. please read past the prologe. i promise it's good
1. Prologue

**My Notes**: This story is about Edward and Alphonse helping out a gypsy girl in her struggles. That's putting it as simple as possible. They help her, she finds a way to help them. Please don't diss on this before you actually read it. Give this story a chance. I promise it will get better as it goes on. This is, after all, just the prologue. Prologues are supposed to foreshadow a bit, but not compleatly give away. This is about how they met, ok? Please give it a chance. You may find you like it if you stick with it. (is sobbing from lack of reveiws on either story, unsure if it's her prologues or if its her descriptions, but wants to show the world that she can write, and well, if they will let her)

**Note2**: This story takes place after the movie, so don't be too surprised on anything if you haven't seen it all. Read this as your own risk. Got it?

**Three:** This serves as a disclaimer for the whole story. I do not in any way own FMA. Although I do sincerely with Ed was MY playboy...(no, I did not just say that out loud. You did not hear that. You are imagining it. Poof!)

* * *

**Journey Again**

* * *

_Summary _

Alchemy, to this side of the gate, is, and always has been, voodoo magic. Forbidden by any respectable religion. Gypsies, dear sweet nomads, have always been hated by those respectable religions. But especially by the Nazis. She tried to tell them she wasn't a gypsy, but they didn't believe her. So she used something I'd have never thought possible. She used alchemy. Real alchemy, like I had once used. Her power, her gifts, they offered us a way home. Al and I were fed up with life here. So we took her up on the offer. What happened next, well, it's history. You'll have to read our story to find out.

* * *

_Prologue (Through Sythia's Eyes):_

Stepping up on that stage was the hardest thing I've ever done. At least, at that time it was. Looking out at that audience and seeing each of them in turn. That one had brown hair, that one was harboring Jews. That one was a proud Nazi. Here they didn't know who was what, they just got their drinks and sat back and listened. So what was I afraid of?

_My days are long, _

_Starting under morning dew._

_My heart calls lullabies,_

_Hoping to soothe you._

_You left and went so far,_

_Your journey was away from here._

_But this piece of you I hold,_

_Here inside of me._

Those blond brothers seemed to be enjoying themselves that night. All I wanted was a tip and some respect. Having hair and skin as dark as mine singled me out and marked me as a possible gypsy. I could always find a way to convince them I wasn't, but it was getting harder. It seemed all they wanted was to kill anyone who was not like them.

_I can't follow; I am bound to this place._

_But I will always watch the sunset,_

_Waiting to see you appear_

_From within the golden embers._

_Your journey will end someday,_

_You will come back to see me._

_Oh, but something will have changed._

_You won't be the same you once were._

Those times were so screwed up, I was so afraid. The shorter brother came to the stage, setting me some money at the edge. He could tell I needed it. I guess my bones were showing a little more. I held gratitude in my eyes; I wished I could have told him to wait for me. But I had to sing my song. Actually, it was my mother's song. That didn't matter. I sang it now, so it was technically mine. They didn't think of my mother when singing it, they didn't even care about her. She was just some long dead woman that no one cared for.

He went back and put his coat onto his shoulders. He was leaving. There were still two verses left in the song, about the journeyer's heart and how much his love cared for him. Then again, I didn't want to miss my chance to meet this man. Something about him told me there was a future worth looking for. I wanted to find that future. I wanted him to help me find it. Maybe he could free me, he certainly held the aura of power about his body. He could change things, at least, that's what I believed.

_A brief visit in,_

_Then you are on the other side again._

_Oh, darling, a song once more,_

_As you are leaving to journey again._


	2. Rainy Night

* * *

**Journey Again**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Rainy Night_

Edward put his arms carefully through the sleeves. He wanted so badly to stay and listen to the singer. She had a truly amazing voice. But he had so many other things to do. After all, he and Al had only stopped in for some coffee. It made him laugh a little at himself. Coffee was something he would have never thought to drink only a short while ago. Now it seemed he found himself downing it every time he passed a place like this. Being in this war zone sure had taken the energy out of him. He was just glad he wasn't a part of this military.

Being an alchemist on the other side had been tiresome, but somehow he had always proved himself the good guy. Being around the rest of the military had taught him that they weren't all bad, a lot of them suffered greatly for the tragedies they caused. But here, the Nazis had no remorse. Every day he saw another ad complaining that he hadn't joined the army yet. His excuse was that he had to raise his brother because they didn't have a mother. It kept the fools off his trail.

"Brother…Can't we…"

"Al, you know better. Come on. I want to hear her sing as much as you but we have to go."

"Alright. But…"

"Al." The younger brother stood up and pulled on his own coat, plunking down a few coins to pay for his own drink. The rain was patting against the door as Ed pushed it open. It was cold in the dead of December, but that didn't slow them down. They had long since found the bomb that had been sent here and were now out hunting down clues to find the other items. There was a jewel that enhanced alchemic abilities by a bit, a rip-off of the rip-off philosopher's stones. The only thing about this was that it wasn't going to blow up when it decided it had enough. Especially not here, where alchemy was impossible.

There was also a clue that some pocket watches from the military had found their way into the hands of some local gypsies. They were bound to get curious as to who those watches came from. That was Al's department. Making up the stories for the things they found. There was already a little collection gathering. Uniforms were the largest selection, ones belonging to some other dead fools who had tried human alchemy, the military ones. Those were hanging happily in the closet upstairs.

A car slipped by, splashing its gutter water against the brother's sides. It was hard, keeping their secrets. The locals were getting suspicious. Some had accused them of harboring Jews and Gypsies. They knew that because their home had been searched and turned upside down several times. Everyone shook their heads and said 'they have the perfect faces, but there's something wrong with those two.' It didn't make sense, how a country that had a brown-haired leader who was from a different county all-together looked up to those who were blond with certain face styles.

Back home, this was never the problem. It was always the fight for power or for humanity. The Elric found himself almost missing those days, fighting Homunculi and searching so blindly for a stone. Things were actually more simple back then, when they knew so little. "Brother?"

"Yes, Al?"

"How do you think Winry is doing?" Ed stopped, his head hanging low. "Ed?"

"Winry is just fine. There's no need to worry about her." He snapped his head back up, a smile taking hold of it. "She can handle herself even better than we can, after all." He held up his automail arm. "All she has to do is hit her enemies in the head with a wrench." That got the little brother to laugh.

"I know that! I'm wondering how she feels, being all alone over there."

"Al, she's not alone. She has Rose and her grandmother, and any of the military that ever drop by. I'm sure they do often. They probably all get together and have picnics and laugh about that short guy and his tin-man little brother."

"Ed!" The two leaned against each other, back-to-back, laughing in the pouring rain. "So you admit you're short?"

"The next person who says it gets their head knocked off, but, yeah, I'm not exactly tall. But I've seen these little people that are so short…A lot shorter than me. So, yeah, I'm pretty ok with my height now. I think I know what did it too."

"What?"

"That blasted automail. Back then she made it so heavy. But, man was it comfortable."

"You talk as though she's died and you had to change mechanics."

"If I screw this set up, then it'll be just like that. Have you seen the technology they have here? It's so pathetic."

"Aren't you glad to have the other side to look after you?" A screech rang out behind them. It took them half a second to run up to the now crashed car.

"Blasted gypsy girl!" the driver shouted, getting out with his gun pointed at a young girl, soaking and lying on the street.

"What are you thinking?" Ed shouted as he kicked the gun away. "She's probably dead right now…If you haven't already killed her."

"Good riddance. One less gypsy to be screwing things up around town. I put my life savings in this contraption! What I'm going to do now?"

"Think about investing your money in something more worth while?" The hate in the man's eyes were obvious, but Ed stood his ground. This was the girl that had been singing to them, just moments ago. "Al, get her out of the streets."

"Right!" the boy agreed. Being set back to the age he had been when their adventures in human alchemy began, Al was only fourteen now and Ed was eighteen. It looked better, because if Al was seventeen he would probably have looked older to this fool and that would just make his anger grow. A short brat ordering his elders around. Didn't that just make sense?

"You shrimp!" The man's fist found a way to make contact with Ed's face, but the alchemist didn't fight back. There was always the police that patrolled the streets. To keep the peace, a few rushed over and apprehended the man. It was just a guess, but Ed was sure he would be released soon. As soon as he told them about the blond gypsy lover.

"Brother!" Al stopped from picking the girl up to see if his elder was all right.

"I'm fine. How's she?"

"Out cold…" Ed moved over and picked the girl up in his arms. "Do you think she really is a gypsy?"

"Does it matter?"

"I really don't want to be gassed."

"Al, hush." The people were watching, all around on the streets. It was risk enough showing kindness to an accused gypsy. Al didn't need to stir the fire by acting afraid. "Let's hurry home. It doesn't seem that she had any broken bones…But I'm sure there's going to be some nasty bruising."

"Just the luck on a rainy night. He'll probably tell them he couldn't see her, or she was stupid and ran out in front of him on purpose or some other nonsense."

"There's nothing we can do about that except look after her." He hurried up the side walk, holding the girl as gently as he could. Her face was shaped beautifully, and her hair curled in locks that were the darkest shade of brown he had ever seen. He had to take her under a street light to realize that they were brown and not black. Her skin was dark, like most gypsies he had seen. But she was dressed like a normal German girl. There was no real proof that she was a gypsy at all. He was going to go out on a limb and guess that she had no link to any sort of parents. Ed had been able to use the dead Edward's family history and Al the dead Al's. But those who were orphaned travelers from this world had nothing to fall back upon.

Al got the lights and hurried off to get the medical kit they had. Ed instantly took the girl to his bed, laying her down and running his hand over her soaked skin. She was so cold, and so thin. It was obvious that she had a hard life. Yet Hitler had promised everyone such a good life. Was that why so many people were disappearing? Or so many girls like her were around, cold and starving. "Here…" Al handed over the kit and some towels.

"Can you get some of your clothes for her? They'll probably fit better than mine. Then might you heat up some water up? She's freezing."

"Right." Ed's hand shook a little. He had never done doctor's work. It was a little nerve-wracking. There was a good chance she might wake up and he would have a permanent handprint across his face. But it had to be done to make sure she was alright. Until Al brought the clothes in, he just checked for broken bones. No need to strip a girl of her dress that way. "These are the most comfortable."

"Set them at the end of the bed and shut the door on your way out."

"You sure have grown up."

"Huh?" Ed paused, wanting to hear this.

"Last time you had to do anything doctor-like, you were running around screaming."

"If I recall, that was my birthday and you were doing it too. I actually heated up the water for her. What did you do?" Al blushed a little.

"I was younger than you." Ed let out a little laugh.

"We've both grown up, I'll be fine. Now go get the water heated up. She's freezing." The door clicked and Ed slowly pulled the dress off. It was a lovely dress, one no gypsy could ever have. With it he took a jewel that hung around her neck, surprised by that as well. It was a lovely thing. The shape was perfect and the color was gorgeous. It faded from almost black at the top to almost white at the bottom. As it went down, the thing passed through all the shades of green. It was probably the most lovely sight ever.

Of course she had undergarments on, a relief for sure. But what was underneath was a shock. The bruises were already forming from the crash, but that wasn't it at all. She had bruises and painful looking cuts all over her arms and legs. It was no wonder she wore such long dresses that covered everything. They were going to scar, for sure, but that wasn't the thing she was probably most worried about.

He quickly set to cleaning the dirt away from each and every one of them, and bandaged the worse looking ones. Then he finally set about the injury that had come from the car. It had broken the skin and she was going to be sore for possibly weeks to come, and he felt pity rising in his body. "Brother! The water is boiling!"

"Then take it off!" he returned. "Let it cool down so that you can stand touching it then get a wash cloth wet in it, wring that wash cloth out, and then bring it in here." He pulled the pants over her legs and the shirt over her head, and then rolled the shirt up so it rested just below her chest. He had to clean up this mess before he pulled it down for good.

"All this time and you still haven't finished up?" The younger brother dabbed the heated water on her cold face. "She doesn't have any broken bones, does she?"

"No. Though they may be bruised. I know this is bad enough." Al grimaced at the sight of it. The skin was cracked from the impact.

"That looks terrible."

"It's no wonder she passed out. Her body didn't want her to feel the pain." Ed finished dabbing the area, and motioned to Al to hold her up so he could wrap it.

"I really hope she doesn't get scared when she wakes up."

"She shouldn't. I mean, we saved her. She's in a warm bed instead of lying in the middle of a street. I have a feeling that she'll be very grateful."

"After she screams."

"Al!" The brothers laughed a little as they finished taking care of their guest.

"I just hope your right."

"I'll pick her up, you pull back the covers." He lifted her sweet frame against his chest once again, then tucked her into the warm bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the floor, right here. So I can be here in case anything happens."

"That's so sweet Ed!"

"I'm just being a good neighbor."

"She doesn't live anywhere around here..."

"You know what I mean!" So they ended their night in laughter, just like old times, except with a guest.


	3. Good Morning

* * *

**Journey Again**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Good Morning _

"Where the hell am I?" screamed into Ed's ear as his dear, brand-new, alarm clock.

"For that gorgeous dress, you aren't very lady-like," he mumbled as he sat up. It was fresh in the morning, the sun barely peeping through his door, since there were no windows in his little room. Al must have opened it sometime before Ed woke up.

"What did you do to me?" She started to dive for him, but her sore side got the better of her and a more pained scream emanated as she fell towards the floor.

"Watch out." He reached out his arms and caught her, letting her sulk for a minute in his arms before he let her go.

"What's going on?" Al yelped as he came through the door, his shirt in his hand and his hair a wreck.

"She fell off the bed."

"You sound so calm!" she screeched again.

"For it being this early…You sure do have a good set of lungs. I loved that number you sang last night." She paused, looking into his eyes. This was the man…who set the money on the stage. Her hand reached slowly up to her neck to grasp her usual crutch when she got nervous.

"Ed!" Al got out before anything else could happen. "You're face!"

"My necklace!" the girl interrupted. "Where is it?" She started squirming again, and Ed let her go. He was in no mood to put up with this energy at the moment. "Ow!"

"Stop moving and it just might stop hurting after a while."

"Huh?" Her thrashing stopped as she kept her eyes on him.

"You're hurting because you were hit by a car last night."

"A…car?" He perked up, awake by now.

"You didn't realize?"

"I thought…This will sound crazy, but I thought that was a train station. That's what I saw in front of me…People were every where with their umbrellas, mothers were holding their children close…I'm sorry, this is crazy."

"Not really." Ed reached over to the stand, opening the drawer and pulling her necklace out. "Here."

"Oh…Thank you…" Al hurried up to his brother's side, with a mirror in tow.

"Ed, your face," he reminded.

"Oh my…" the small girl echoed as she moved away from his embrace.

"What?" The mirror was up, and his face was drenched in horror. "He didn't hit me that hard!"

"That looks terrible…" She touched it lightly and his face flinched under the pressure.

"It looks worse than it feels!" His manly pride got the best of him as he showed them all a wide smile, which only made his face hurt more. But that didn't really matter, as long as they weren't worrying. If only they would worry about…The girl's stomach growled. The perfect distraction.

"Should I start breakfast?" Al offered to get himself out of the room.

"I'll cook," Ed told him.

"No! I mean…No offense, brother…but…You don't cook very well."

"Is that so? Maybe I should cook more often so I get better…"

"No!" The boy rushed out, getting started on their breakfast.

"It's not going to be much, but we'll share what we have." The girl was staring at her necklace, not really paying attention.

"Oh? Thank you." Her voice was so gentle, so sweet. It almost didn't seem natural. And as she looked up at him, it actually made a blush hint against his cheeks. There was something about her…She didn't even seem natural. Her eyes just swallowed him up in all the deep beauty. A dark brown like her hair, and it seemed to pull his very soul into them. Everything about her seemed to drown him, taking away his breath completely. She was just so elegant, exotic. "I would appreciate that."

"Don't move around to much. You have to let yourself heal. But, might I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"If you saw a train station, what did you think hit you?"

"Something large and…metal. Definitely metal. But not a car…Maybe someone's arm?"

"That's ridiculous. They don't make metal arms."

"Then how do you have one?" Ed glanced down and silently cursed himself. He had changed into his pajamas before going to bed and now his arm was showing clearly. "You're leg, too." And his leg. He didn't exactly wear dress pants to bed. His favorite sleeping outfit was still a t-shirt and boxers. That wasn't the best thing at the moment, though, as it gave away his secret to the most unlikely person.

"Um…"

"Dad made those special for him," Al piped up. His stories were getting better. "But he died before he could tell anyone how to make them. So Ed's the only one with them."

"So I saw you hitting me?" She seemed a little angry.

"I guess…" Ed found his voice telling her.

"Well, keep your arm in check, will you? What I see tends to come true for someone else."

"You're a psychic?"

"Not by choice!" Her voice grew full of hate once again. "What I see is chances of other people's lives. Except…I don't know. I see it happen sometimes, sometimes I don't. But I know it always happens to someone somewhere. It's miserable, because I only find the person who gets the pain right before it happens, so I can't do anything about it."

"So…"

"Keep your arm from hurting anyone, alright?"

"Well, I can't promise I won't be hurting anyone. If someone picks a fight…"

"Ok, so some people are off-limits. But those Nazis are on." Ed let out a deep, roaring laugh.

"Is that so? Well, I'll make sure to pound the next one I see then."

"Train station."

"The next one I see at a train station." Ed smoothed out his pajamas a little as he stood, then offered his hand to lift her up. She tentatively took hold of it, but he had her up as soon as she did. "But you're not going to be leaving here for a few days."

"Why?"

"That injury. If you left, anyone who decided to chase you would catch you. Anyone who accused you of being a gypsy would be able to turn you over themselves. You need to heal, and rest while you're doing that."

"You don't mind…That I'm a…well, that I seem to be a gypsy?"

"Are you?"

"I don't think I am, but I do share some beliefs with them, and I live a little like them. But that doesn't mean…"

"How do you live like them?"

"Well…I believe in some of the things they believe in…Like the bit of seeing the future. And I can read palms."

"Oo, how fancy. Can you read mine?"

"Sure!" Ed smiled a little. He didn't exactly want to have his palm read, but anything to cheer her up. This girl was so gloomy. Maybe it was her foreseeing of tragedies, but that still didn't mean she always had to be sad.

"Ok, this here is your life line…" She gasped a little. "You seem…to be set up to have a rough life…"

"Already past that. This is probably going to be…"

"No, it'll all be rough. I'm guessing this is just some time-off. Something is probably going to happen in the future that will send you off on another strange adventure."

"Like in your song?"

"What?"

"From last night. Off again on another journey…"

"Oh…that…My mother used to sing that to me, to comfort me. I never met my father; he enjoyed his journeys more than his family. It was her song to him."

"Oh…Um…"

"This line here means that you will have a good love life."

"What?"

"Your heart line, it's the romance line." He glanced down. She was back to reading again. "It seems to say that romance is lucky for you, you're going to meet someone that's perfect just for you."

"I don't think so."

"Don't put down the palm. It tells your life story before your life begins."

"Right…"

"What happens after you meet her is up to you, but you will meet her. There will never be another girl like her. If you lose her, then to bad."

"You can't tell that?"

"My palm reading isn't that detailed. Now shut up and let me finish." She traced a third line along his hand "You have great skill…You're very smart."

"So I've been told…"

"Huh?"

"I'm a bit of a prodigy."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. All the things I know are several years ahead of my time."

"Is that so?" He nodded, getting up to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving so you can raid my closet for something better, if you wish to change that is." She glanced down, her face lighting up red.

"You stripped me!"

"I tended to your injuries!" She paused, locking eyes with him. "Learn some gratitude, will you?" His face burned with anger as he slammed the door. She had such nerve, complaining about having her clothes changed when she was hurt as badly as she was.

"What took you so long?" Al asked. The younger Elric had expected the elder Elric to join him quickly, but had found enough time to make two plates of food while waiting. He was now starting on his own buttered bread and egg. It was a simple meal, but they couldn't afford much else. This was exquisite, compared to some other families.

"She offered to read my palm. I let her."

"Oh?"

"It was interesting, to put it simply. She says I'm going on another adventure and I'm going to meet my perfect match, love wise."

"Lucky you!" Al seemed so happy about that, so Ed couldn't help but smile too. It was so contagious when Al was happy; everything else seemed to brighten as well. Maybe it was just that innocence.

"Maybe, but she said it was up to me to figure it out before it was too late. She just said I'd meet my perfect match."

"Then just remember to pay attention and don't mess up when you really like a girl. That way you won't lose her."

"What if I lose because I think I love someone else?" Al shrugged and gave Ed his plate. The food, for there being so little of it, was wonderful. Ed had learned that eating so much wasn't always an option since his pay had been cut back several thousand dollars.

"What do you think boys?" the girl cheered as she appeared in one of Ed's old suits, one that happened to fit her perfectly.

"If you tuck your hair up, you could pass as a boy," Al told her, motioning to her spot at the table.

"Maybe that would be a good thing."

"You're a lovely girl," Ed reminded her.

"Of course, but a hated one."

"Now, we'll be leaving in a little while. I want you to get plenty of rest. You can read some books if you get bored, or play a game, but don't leave the house.

"Yes sir." Her voice was sarcastic, but the brothers realized they hadn't shared their names.

"I've had my share of 'sir.' If you want to be formal, call me Edward and him Alphonse. If you want to feel like you live here as our sister or something, call us Ed and Al."

"Oh…ok…"

"What's your name?" Al asked innocently, making her shuffle nervously.

"I…Do I have to tell you?"

"It would be nice to know."

"Eh…Call me Emilie."

"You make that sound as though you just made it up," Ed warned.

"Of course I didn't! That's the name my mother gave me." Her eyes didn't flinch. Either she was an amazing liar or she was telling the truth. Either way, that was going to be the name they knew her by.

"So, Emilie," Al said, nervously, "is reading books alright with you? After all, I don't think we have much else for you to do, and you really should get some rest and heal before leaving the house."

"I'll be fine!" Emilie laughed back. "I enjoy reading just about anything, I'm sure I'll be well entertained."

"I sure hope so," Ed mumbled around his breakfast. "I really don't need to see neighbors running up saying you got stir crazy and burned the house down trying to cook something for fun."

"Don't insult me so. I'm not a fool, I can cook well."

"Whatever you say. I'm off." Edward hurried up to his room to get dressed; re-appearing all dressed up in the usual suit. He was finishing buttoning his jacked as he grabbed his jacket to finish the dressy ensemble.

"What about your face?"

"It'll have to go as is. There's nothing that can be done to change it." His own hand lifted to the puffy bruise. It ached as though his teeth had been knocked loose. It was surprising there were still men around that could do that. All the strong ones had gone of to war; all the weak ones had been rounded up with the first batch of Jews and Gypsies. Shaking his head, Ed donned his favorite hat before disappearing out the door.

"Take care, brother," Al called, even though the door wouldn't let his words get through. Quickly he began to shovel down his food, schooling being in under an hour.

"Are you ok like this?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok with him working and you going to school and all that?"

"Yeah. Just fine. We have to pass as normal, even if we're not the average family. Schooling and him at work, it's perfectly normal."

"Actually, normal is all boys going to war."

"I'm still a little young yet to go to war. Two years, then I'll be old enough. Our story will last us two more years."

"Will it really?" Her voice had become eerie, her face stoic. Al was quite creeped out by her, and pushed himself away from the table.

"I'd better get to school…"

"School and work…There's got to be a nice balance in there, right?"

"Yep!" Al was soon out the door, just like his brother, and he was heading down the street off to a school that only accepted boys. They were taught different things than girls, so it made perfect sense that they would be divided. The men were taught what they needed to take care of their future families and the girls were taught how to be good housewives. It made Al laugh as he passed every day. Winry's look-alike was in there, learning how to stay home and be good. The actual Winry would die in that room.

Emilie shook her head as she shoved down the last of the food. Her mood had changed again just as fast as it had deteriorated. Quickly, she washed up the plates and cleaned all the items used to make breakfast. It would please the boys to know she was returning their favor. She wanted to help them out somehow. After all, they had tipped her and now taken care of and fed her. It was the least she could do to help them.

Glancing at their food stores, she decided how she was to spend her day. It took her a few moments to find one of Ed's hats that would hold up her hair and she checked herself out in a mirror. She did pass as a very feminine boy. She was probably going to be attacked for being a gypsy boy, but today was sure to be easier. After all, she was dressed as one of the brothers.


	4. Bite of Bread

* * *

**Journey Again**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Bite of Bread_

It wasn't still raining exactly. There was a few drops here and there, dripping on their heads. Ed hurried to his boring job. He would turn it over for a job back in the old military any day. Al had to pretend to be on the same level as the boys in his class. He wasn't as much of a prodigy when compared to his brother, but with knowledge a few years ahead of his biological age, he was a prodigy. The two of them had an easy yet completely tough life ahead of them. Their smarts brought their work and schooling easy, but their way of life screwed any chance they had at getting in good with the local honchos. Edward couldn't just go up and wave his watch around anymore. Those had no value here.

After leaving Munich, they had gone to Regensburg. It was decently close to Munich, so they could still get back if they needed to, but it was also far enough away to keep them out of trouble. People who had survived back there still remembered them. The boys that went back and forth through the strange gate, the boys that helped gypsies, the boys that were just strange. Everyone that had been there that day had feared them and the two knew to get out or get burned for being witches. The way the world was going, there was a decent chance that soon local witch burnings were to start again. So far, though, there wasn't any sort of effort against them and to spread out their reputation, but their own morals had made them foreigners in this town as well.

With all the dirty looks they were getting about town, the boys were actually looking into moving to Wroclaw, Poland, or Tilburg in the Netherlands. Both were plenty away from the stories their kindness brought upon themselves. Their options were before them, and they were just in need of the money to get there. A traveling gypsy caravan was still a great way to get going, as many of them were in their final rush to get out of the country. The boys just needed the money to tide them over until Ed was able to get another job and they were able to completely settle in. That had taken quite a while in Regensburg, and because of that they had found themselves looking to Noah for help in getting the supplies they required to survive.

But their dear friend had left, hurrying out of Germany to avoid being gathered up by the Nazis and their Hitler. She had taken off with the caravan that had held this side's Scar and Lust. They hadn't revealed their names, and Ed thought it was probably for the best. It was hard enough for him to accept that Pride was there, that Rose was there, that Al had been there, that it was all just like a mirror. These days dangerous, especially how popular sending off Jew and Gypsies and the disabled soon became. She had still wished them well and offered them a seat alongside the gypsies, but they had declined. Most of the things that they knew was from the other side were in the German area. Which going to Poland or the Netherlands wouldn't particularly ruin their quest. Anything would be better what they had to live with now.

"Elric! You're late!" Ed put on his best work face for the boss, nodding acknowledgement.

"We had an unexpected guest this morning, sir," found its way from his mouth. Such pleasantries. Even Roy had never heard anything so formal.

"This is your second offense, Elric." The boss's eyes were focusing in on the black-and-blue chunk of cheek. He was one of the few men in town who actually like the Elric brother. Said they had a charm about them that could never be replaced or forgotten. He worried over them like a father, always making sure they were set. Of course, he didn't know they were good friends with gypsies. "What happened there?"

"Accident last night, sir." The boss nodded, scribbling something down on his pad, looking all professional for the skeptics in his factory. Their goal here was to make uniforms for the soldiers that were going off to fight for the sake of their country and the sake of their dignity and dreams. If that dream was taking over the entire world, that is.

"Get to work, and don't mess up. You have one last chance after this, as long as you do good work."

"Of course, sir. Nothing but my best." It was annoying, but he did it, for Al's sake. Here he wasn't a prodigy, here he couldn't mouth off and still be so much better. To top that, he was an adult now. Acting childish would get him no where. He had lost his childish allure when he was sent over to this side, because he had been forced to grow up so much faster than over where the alchemy was. It occurred to him now that being able to do so much so young really brought out the child in him. He could do things when he was ten most thirty year olds dreamed of. He could take on a world that two armies would die against when he was fifteen. It was just his luck that he met his match when he lost his strongest strength.

He revved up his machine, glaring at the other workers. Most of them were poor children and women and old men. There were a few other strong backs there, the ones in his position. The ones looking after someone with no wife or mother or such to take his place. In all their eyes was hate and depression. They wanted to fight in the war, not raise kids. Ed's eyes echoed with the want to get out of a world that didn't want him. Their problems were worse than the other side by far. From some of the mistakes he had learned what they could do to make life better. Just butt out. There was no use in making their world as foolish and disgusting as this one.

Of course, that wasn't an option anymore. The gate was closed for good. They had found a very complex way to close it, but they had. It angered Ed especially that his father had been so stupid, but it made him happier to know he had his brother now. "Elric! Pay attention!" someone shouted. "Do you want to lose your other arm?" The whole factory knew he had a fake arm, but none of them knew it was made from metal.

"Not at all!" he cheered back to them, his face as gloomy as ever. It was lonely and horrid, living on this side. Sure there was Al, and they kept each other company, but there was something missing. Edward got straight to the hard work as he thought it over. Maybe it was the humor back in the military. They had some pretty horrid lives, but they still managed to keep on at least a half cheerful face. _'Maybe I should learn from them,'_ he thought.

"Pay day!" some of the women cheered to raise the spirits all around. It made Ed smile a little. They were running out of food after all. As soon as all the bills and such were paid, he was going to buy the best of foods for his little brother. It was the least he could do, them being average now. But what about that guest of theirs? He looked up at the window, wondering what she was up to, and what they were going to do about her.

Emilie herself wasn't too worried about what was going on. With the money she held from her show the previous night, she went out and found the cheapest food stores. It wasn't going to be anything amazing, but she was going to make them a wonderful dinner. She wasn't sure when Ed got of work, but she had been able to check into when Al got out of school. Five o'clock, here in this town.

"Some bread," she ordered up in her best mock-male voice. The store owner gave her the strangest look ever, but he went and got the bread. The whole area seemed to have halted, every woman and old taking the time to examine this new customer. They all had the same thoughts running within their heads: gypsy.

"Here you go, that'll be…" the man started cheerfully.

"Don't be so kind!" one of the other, older men said. "Don't give anything to a gypsy. He probably stole the money and the clothes from the last person to step into his filthy alley!" Emilie turned her body fast, barley managing to avoid someone grabbing onto her shirt. That would be bad, as there was nothing but soft pillows underneath. For being old, this man sure had spice left within him, and plenty of strength by the looks of it.

"I earned my money like everyone else," she attempted in her mock-male voice.

"He doesn't even have full grown man's voice!" She ducked her way over to the counter, grabbing the still outstretched bread and smacking the money down. With a final dodge of some man's fist, she was out on the streets moving on to the next store.

"That gypsy!" the same man shouted as he darted out of the store.

"That gypsy paid!" the owner contradicted. "Just because he has darker skin doesn't mean he's a gypsy. It just means he likes staying out in the sun!" Emilie nodded, keeping her mouth shut. No need to keep talking with the whole street watching her so intently. Her next stop was the vegetable stand, where she would be getting the wonderful tomatoes and carrots and whatever else was on sale.

"Hold it right there!" some patrol man yelped, firmly placing his hand upon her shoulder. "The people in the streets say they have seen a gypsy. You are the only one who matches the description."

"No, sir. Just buying dinner for my brothers."

"Brothers?"

"I am the youngest brother of Edward and Alphonse." The hand gripped tighter and she clenched her eyes. Emilie hadn't learned their last name; she didn't even think she looked at all like them. But this just might work.

"Those gypsy lovers?" He ripped the bread from her hands. "Those boys get all the food they need from the gypsies. I wasn't aware of a younger brat."

"I just joined them; I had been living with our aunt."

"Well, well then, why doesn't the younger Alphonse go live with her as well? Then Edward can show us just how much he loves his country and how much he despises gypsies. Maybe that would turn the town upside down and in their favor."

"She died."

"What?"

"I went to look after her. Her three sons and her husband have all gone off to fight in the war. I don't know if they are still alive or long dead, but now she is. Died of a terrible fever a few days ago. I just arrived in town today, and I am making them their dinner tonight."

"If they were grateful brothers to have their youngest brother home, they would buy the food and feed you." He jerked her body a little, causing the pain in her side to rise up like fire though her body. "Do yourself a favor and go home and ready yourself to join up with the Nazis in a few years."

"Yes sir…But, my…"

"Bread?" The man laughed as he took a defiant bite out of it before handing it back. "Keep your gypsy caravan away, or we'll be rounding them up next, boy." She took the bread and ran for the brother's home. There was no use keeping the food with her as she went, the patrol would only end up eating it all to make fun of her.

As she ran, she found something tripping her. It came out of nowhere, and she barely managed to hold the bread over her head. Slowly, she sat herself up, finding a cane sticking out behind her. "Comfy?" a man asked her.

"Christoph! What are you…?"

"I'm just out for a stroll dear. But what are you up to?" He tapped his cane on her already ruined bread.

"Just buying some dinner."

"For whom?"

"Myself."

"Is that so? This wouldn't be having anything to do with those boys from yesterday, now would it?" She shook her head defiantly. How could he have found out about them already? He always knew everything that happened in her life.

"No, sir. I still need to eat. After all, I'm human."

"Yet you can use magic, like some powerful gypsy."

"Gypsies don't use magic. They aren't witches."

"Whatever." He took the bread from her hands, breaking it in half. "I hope you're not going back on our deal."

"Of course not, I just need some more time to figure out how to…"

"Stop with the mush. You have the power, but you don't know how to use it. You find someone who does and make them teach you, got it? I need you, Sythia. And you need me."

"For Tobar." She lifted her hands to take the bread half he gave her, the one with the bite out of it.

"Good girl. Now, that's more than enough for lunch, isn't it? Go and eat in peace." She stood slowly, careful and mindful of her bruising and her scratches. Ed had patched those up as well. So kind, even though the whole world saw nothing more than a mere gypsy. He was something better, that was for sure.

Her feet pulled her along the path as she wondered about how she was going to make their dinner with half a loaf of bread and nothing else. Perhaps Ed would bring them something better to eat. It shamed her when she found out that they had eaten the last of the bread for breakfast. This bread had been a small loaf to begin with, one meal when divided between three. Now it was barley big enough to divide between two as a snack.

She found her way down the street as a load of boys left their school, off for lunch. Some were out to find their sisters, also out for lunch. Others were going home for a good meal cooked by their mothers. Some sat themselves lazily in the grass as though everything was normal. As though people weren't being slaughtered by the hundreds every day, and as though there was no was going on anywhere.

"Emilie?" a familiar voice cheered over to her. "Didn't we tell you to stay inside?"

"Hello Alphonse," she greeted, spinning to him. "I was just wondering if you had your lunch. For that matter…Does Edward have his lunch?"

"I have mine…I was just heading out to have lunch with Ed. Since you're here already…why don't you join us?"

"I suppose…Are you sure? Will he be mad at me?"

"He might be a little angry, but I think he could use some cheering up. Ed's been so miserable lately, I think it's time someone shows him how to cheer up."

"Why is he so upset?"

"We left everything we knew behind for good, and we can't ever go back."

"Why?"

"Because…It's a hard story, and a long one. Besides, if anyone tells you, it should be brother. His side of the story is so much more entertaining."

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem to be much of a story teller."

"He used to tell stories all the time. But lately…Well, I guess he's just nostalgic. Who wouldn't be?" Al led her down the road, towards his brother and their lunch. "Um…is that all you're having?" He glanced over her little bit of bread with a bit of surprise.

"Yeah…Just a bite of bread to tide me over. I'm hoping to buy us some food so we can have a great dinner. I want to thank you, and I'm afraid I'm not good at much else besides cooking."

"Oh? You were singing very wonderfully last night."

"That's just a hobby of mine. I sing when they let me. It keeps my stomach from growling." Al nodded, and then went into his usually over-cheerful mode as his sights caught on Ed.

"Brother! Brother! Emilie is having lunch with us today!"

"Emilie?" he shouted back as he hurried to meet them. "Didn't we tell you to stay in?"

"I needed lunch," she said innocently. "Just a bit of bread, after all, is all I ask. I know I had bread for breakfast, but that's the only thing that I can afford that will fill me up."

"Hm…Save your change tomorrow, we'll all go out and get lunch."

"Brother?" Al asked just as innocently as they all picked a tree to eat underneath.

"Today is payday, after all."

"Will you have enough money?"

"Well, with all the effort and extra hours put in lately, I should be getting enough for one meal. It may not be like it used to be, but it's got to be better than whatever we can find."

"Used to be?" Emilie butted in.

"We used to have whatever we wanted. Before money got to being as useless as it is. Now we can barely afford bread and eggs and carrots. Forget meat, it's too expensive. At this rate we're going to die from some sort of food problem. Everyone knows a healthy diet includes every sort of food."

"Before? You got paid better before, didn't you?"

"The whole world was paid better before. Our money is practically useless these days. I'm actually thinking of re-joining the military just for the food…"

"Brother!" Al warned in his hissing voice.

"Re-join?" Emilie cut through. She was getting at those stories earlier than she'd hoped, and she wasn't complaining. Anything to take her mind of Christoph.

"I mean…" he stammered out. "I mean…I used to be a part of the military, a supporter of sorts. But then I found out what they were doing and I decided I wouldn't have anything to do with it. For now, Al being young enough, I can use him as an excuse. That'll only last for two more years at most though…"

"Well…I may be older than Al, but as a boy I seem quite a bit younger." Both brothers examined her face. As feminine as it was, she passed as a young boy. Adding in her height, one might even think she was merely ten years old.

"You are shorter than brother…" Al said half mindedly, and he soon found water pouring out over his head.

"My own brother calling me a pipsqueak!" Ed yelled out, drawing attention to their little group. Mother's tugged their children along and every able bodied fighter balled up their fists and readied themselves to pick a fight with a possible traitor.

"Please, brothers," Emilie told them in her sweetest boy voice. It was easier than trying to pretend to be a man.

"I think it might work, Ed," Al told him as he ducked behind the girl. "It would keep you out of this war permanently."

"I'm out permanently anyway," Ed thought. "After all…All I have to do is pretend that I'm completely maimed because of my arm here."

"Then they'll just burn you up in one of their ovens," Emilie told him. "They don't do a very good job of keeping secret what they do to the disabled. Besides, you've proved that your arm works just fine, what with carrying me home and working at a factory."

"I suppose…" The three laughed in their merriment. At least for this little space in time, they could talk about issues and still make it out to be something of little importance. Like back when Roy and Huges were around all the time.


	5. Unhealthy Attraction

_Um. well...I still have two reviews but I know people are reading this. Please reveiw. I'm not updating the story for you until I get at least six reveiws. I know, that's a strange number. Why not five, or ten? Well, five is just a tad to low and ten is way to high. I'll accept ten, though, if you're willing to reveiw. Please, it's open to anyone who wants to reveiw, even annonomys(sp?). _

_--Cam Flynn_

* * *

**Journey Again**

* * *

_Chapter 4: An Unhealthy Attraction_

"Good job today everyone!" the manager pepped out as he slowly handed out his money, as though he was afraid to part with something so dear. But his workers were working hard, and it was law to pay them. He only wished they all lived on farms with all their farm hands doing the work there so they could eat and not take his money. Edward just accepted it, ignoring the manager's pain form parting with the money. He had three people to feed now; there was no time to worry about greedy money hogs. His little brother had it hard enough, having only put up with this world for a few months. Al still didn't know just how bad it could get, and Ed wanted to make sure that his little brother never had to know.

The pay felt good in his hand as he tromped through the rain. Ed knew Emilie had bought the bread that was in her hands for lunch, but he was almost sure she hadn't eaten most of it before getting there. Her stomach was still growling. It was just like the city to pick on gypsies, or even those that just looked as such. So he had to make sure that he bought the best foods for her dinner. There was going to be no growling tummies in his house.

His house. It was strange how he had a home of his own now. Every time he went in the doors, he always thought of running home at the end of a day back in Resembol. Now he had a house all his own and it was up to him to make sure his little brother was well fed…and now Emilie for as long as she wanted to stay. He was finding new respect for his mother all over again. It was amazing how she handled it all with a smile on her face.

'_Emilie is like that,'_ he thought as he went into the shop, putting in his order for whatever he could afford. _'In as much pain as she should be in…She still smiles and she even went out to use her pay to buy us food. If only we didn't live in Germany…things would be so much better if I could get her and everyone like her out of here.'_ It was impossible to save everyone, he knew that, and his head hung a little as he realized it again. It hurt more every time he told himself. His little brother was probably going to be sent to a war where everyone died, no matter who they were. Old, young, man, woman. All of them were dying now.

"Here you go, sir," the shop keeper said, handing Ed his sack. In return he got the pay for the food that was being taken away. Edward held it in his left hand, leaving the store and stepping once more into the rain. It slapped against his hat, making a very annoying sound. Rain, day after day, was just getting old. It made him feel a little sorry for the people who were sitting in trenches, hugging their guns and praying that they might live to write one last letter to their mother.

He made his way slowly to his street, breathing in the air as he moved along. There was on good thing about rain. The air was wonderful. "Watch it!" someone shouted as they rammed through his right shoulder. He just glanced back at them. "Hey, you want to pick a fight?"

"No sir," he muttered. "Just heading home on a grey day."

"Don't try that with me, shorty." Ed's temper hit the roof and it was all he could do to keep himself from ripping this guy to shreds.

"Who do you think you're calling short?" was his growling reply.

"Only the shortest man that has ever lived." Edward lifted his eyes to the guy, the evil twinkle holding tight in it. The man's fist was clenched, held back and ready to shoot off on the shining bruise that showed on Ed's skin.

"Well, it's better to be short than be so tall people will shoot your head off because you're too tall to duck down fast enough." The man was a soldier on leave, it was obvious enough. His face grew so angry Ed was almost sure his head was going to explode. That would be something messy, even on this rainy day. Ed heard the fist crack against his other cheek and he took it, like he always had to. The Gestapo were keeping close eye on him these days, so dodging or fighting back had the potential of blowing up in his face.

He didn't even feel the pain from the punch, so he was sure it was a bad one. His body was suffocating the pain. So his gloved hand wisped over it briefly, watching his opponent for the next attack.

"Better to be brave enough to go to war for my country instead of playing mommy!" That was it. No more taking the punches from this world that didn't know the first thing about pain. Ed jumped up, allowing his feet to meet the soldier's face. He jumped back with all his agility, turning tail and running as fast as he could. No one could run faster than him. That was another advantage to being short, less wind resistance. When he reached the end of the street, he dared to glance back and note that his challenger was still on the ground, staring in shock.

With a satisfied smirk, the ex-military-alchemist marched himself up the stairs to his home, opening the door to dry warmth and a smiling face. His guest had pulled her hair back, showing off her face. The smirk still there, he pulled off hit jacket, swinging it around to hang it on its little rack. "Hello…Do I get a welcome home?"

"Edward!" Emilie cried as she shut the door. Water flung off his coat as though he were a dog when she snatched it from him. "I assume it started pouring again?" It was a stupid question because the rain was pounding on the door and the thunder was rolling off the walls.

"Right about that," he laughed back, hanging his soaked hat and handing over the food supplies to Al's waiting arms. "And it got colder." He pretended to shiver, watching for the charming smile he knew she had. He'd seen it at lunch when she snuck out of the house and came straight to them. Like a good little puppy.

"Is that so?" She let a little laugh off as she took his coat, like a good little housewife, doing things puppies couldn't. "Well, it's safe to say it's warm in here." She pretended that his jacket was a coat, pulling it around her shoulders for warmth.

"You burned something?" The laughing stopped and his jacket dropped to the floor. He was serious. And his serious question set him up for a painful slap in the face. "No?" He fell back against the wall, holding his cheek, which was even sorer now and matching his other one. She had slapped the bruise he had received the night before when he stood up for Miss Emilie. To top that, she had a strong arm. His face was sure to be bruised for the rest of his life now.

"I haven't been allowed near the stove. Al won't let me." The little brother beamed as he came back into the room, trying to blow away the storm clouds with his sunshine attitude. "It's like the two of you don't trust me or something." She gave them a mean look, trying to crack them. There had to be a way to get into their heads, to find out what she wanted to know. There was truly something familiar about him, but she wasn't sure what. So the first thing was that she had to earn true trust. It wasn't common for people to blab deep secrets to strangers.

"Not that we don't trust you…" Al started innocently, but Ed stopped him. Ed didn't trust her, and that was just that. She had an air about her that didn't hold much truth at all. Everything about her seemed to hold a secret that he wanted to know. Maybe it was more curiosity than lack of trust, but he didn't want to appear to cat-like. Curious cats were the animals that were said to die after all.

"Emilie, we just met you," he explained. "Please forgive us for having a hard and confusing life. It's made us a bit cautious."

"Nothing's wrong with being cautious," she explained. "It keeps people safe and happy, if not a little closed up. Then again, who wants to put it all on the line? Some adventures weren't meant to be taken." She smiled a little bit, understanding, then took the soaked coat to the bathroom to hang it over the towel rack so it would dry.

She came back to find Al struggling with dinner and Ed no where downstairs. "He went up to change into dry clothes," she was told when she came to Al's aide.

"Why don't you just stick to cutting?" she told him sweetly. "Let me cook the food. I'm used to cooking over fires, so stoves are just an easy move from there. I am actually a very good cook, if you give me a chance." She put on her best smile to match any of his doubts.

"Alright then." Emilie got the oven heated up, and the sound of Edward's feet sounded above them. The house creaked like the little old place it was, but it was cozy, that much Emilie was sure of. Al hurried up to get the vegetables over to her so she could cook them her way, until they were lovely deep shades of whatever color they were, be it green or orange or whatever else.

She smiled as she looked upon the meal. At least she was going to start a bit into the repayment. Her mind wandered a little to the car crash. It was annoying, how she lost her mind at times, but she had been following the brothers when the vision had attacked. She had left the café with her money and found herself on a train platform, as though she was waiting for the train. She was staring at the wrong end of the fist, and there was a commotion.

They said that they didn't trust her, but she was just wondering how much she was able to trust them. Her vision had shown the wrong end of Edward's fist, and he really didn't seem like one who would just beat someone up for no reason. But there was always the possibility that he could get angry enough…She had seen what he had done to Al at lunch. Just for being called short. She got that a lot, it didn't bother her much. In fact, when standing beside her new-found blond brother, she found that she was just a little shorter than him.

"Emilie!" she heard Al yelp and she glanced to the food. It was starting to smell burnt. She freaked.

"I burnt dinner!" was all that found it's way out of her mouth, and Ed's feet pounded straight down into the kitchen, where he found her spinning a little to get the food off of the stove. In her spin, she brushed her arm painfully against the stove, which caused the instant reaction of jerking way. That in turn caused her to trip forward, dumping dinner all over the table and chairs and floor as the leg she has moved back to brace herself brushed the stove. At last, in her frenzy to catch it all, she tripped over the chair, hearing Ed's scream and his feet rushing to her aide. After that, all she heard was the clattering of the skillet and the thud of a body that her body fell onto.

"Emilie!" he had shouted to her, running over to save her and slipping on some of the food, landing flat on the floor, his bruised face finding itself crashing once more against something hard and his flesh arm landing inside the still hot skillet. The pain seared instantly, but it wasn't anything serious as the skillet had at least begun to cool off. Emilie landed on him chest first, and then slid and caused the chair to skid back and push the table in Al's direction, and Al was the one who stopped the chain by holding the table.

Ed's oomph echoed off the walls as Al pushed the table out of his way, hurrying over to the two with worry. He could see the tears radiating off Emilie from the pain. All her scratches and her horrible car-crash injury, and now a few burns and even Ed was getting hurt. She seemed to be attracting pain to herself and his older brother. "Are you two alright?" he managed to ask with his voice shaking. Slowly, he set about pulling the skillet away from his brother's bare arm. Ed hadn't even had the chance to change out of his good button up shirt, and now there were permanent burn stains on them. The world was noisy around Edward's closed eyes. The skillet being set on the counter, Al lifting Emilie of his back. All of a sudden, he felt like a little kid, wanting to sleep on the floor when bored to tears.

"We'll live," found its way out of his mouth somehow. He held still as Al cleared off two chairs, helping Emilie set herself in one and then helping Ed get back to his feet. "So much for dinner."

"I'm sorry…" Emilie whispered, only to find herself hushed by both of them.

"You did better than we usually do," Al assured.

"Yeah…Burnt vegetables are better than blackened vegetables," Ed added with a smile as he looked at his arm.

"But now you're hurt even more…" she whimpered.

"More?" He remembered his face and let a smile echo off his ears. "It's nothing bad. I'll be just fine." Al grabbed the broom and let the two shake off the moment while he swept up what had found the floor.

"I suppose…I do tend to attract pain."

"That's not healthy."

"No. Not at all, but what else can I do? It's not like I can just say 'no more attracting pain, ok self?' because self doesn't listen that well." She smiled a bit as he let out his laugh. It was good to know all was forgiven. In fact, Edward picked up some of the burnt carrot off the table and nibbled at it.

"Actually…this tastes pretty good. You should be happy. Cooking over camp fires is so much different from cooking on stoves. Especially stoves like these…the whole thing is on fire all the time." He glanced at her leg, hoping it would be alright. All he could tell was that the pants she was wearing were as ruined as his shirt. "I suppose we should visit the doctor."

"What? Why?" Her calm demeanor turned stiff.

"I'm not very good at taking care of burns…"

"But doctors…they don't like gypsies. They turn gypsies over to the Nazis for burning in those gas chambers."

"But you're not a gypsy, right? So you're just fine."

"Yeah…I mean…I look like a gypsy, so they won't listen. That's what they do."

"I know a good doctor. He won't turn anybody over unless the Nazis walk in and take the patients. He tries his best to be the best he can be, but he doesn't want to be taken away and killed too. If he was, there would be nothing more he could do for his patients." She looked into Ed's eyes, seeing only innocent truth.

"I suppose, if he is as good as you say he is." When she looked into his eyes, Ed felt his body freeze. Her eyes held a spell in them, something that wanted to make him tell everything he knew and yet make her go and never return. She had a secret, he was sure of it now. Those eyes held a look only those who had secrets knew. So he understood well what was gazing back at him.

"He is and more. Trust me?" She nodded, and he glanced to Al.

"Get going, I'll clean up here," was the reassurance. "You shouldn't let those burns go untreated, and I'm sure the doctor hasn't left yet. So hurry up." Ed grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her upstairs and tossing a jacket and hat to her before grabbing his own. It was a slow and painful process to get them on, but they hurried and were soon out on the streets and heading for the office.

"How will we afford it?" she whispered.

"He does some on the house when its close friends like Al and me." She nodded as he glanced at her knowingly. In truth, the doctor didn't, but he couldn't worry Emilie now. She needed some serious help. The way she was going, she was going to rip her arms of and burn half her face off. That wasn't something that he wanted to have happen to her. "Um…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"About those visions you have." It was something that occurred to him. She probably got into a lot of bad situations because of them. Now that she was living with them, he had to know how to spot one coming on.

"Ok."

"How often do you have them, first of all? And how can I tell when…"

"Not very."

"Huh?"

"Not very often. Only after the last thing that was supposed to happen has happened, and you haven't punched any people at train stations yet, have you?"

"No…"

"Then I won't have another one until you do. At least, I shouldn't. It's never happened before."

"But there's always room for a first."

"Yeah." The rain dribbled on their hats and the dark seemed to wrap itself around them. Sensing the unease in the air, Ed laced his sore arm through hers because that was the side she was standing on. "What are you doing?"

"Just making it easier for me to protect you."

"I don't need…"

"I'm not taking any chances."


	6. Doctor Raytay and His Book

* * *

_Dearest Readers: Thanks for the reveiws I got, but I do recall saying six. But it also seems that no one else wishes to reveiw, so I'm treating you this time. **This time.** Next time I'm hoping for maybe seven reveiws...well, at least seven or I won't be updating. sigh As soft as I am...I'll probably update as soon as I get one more reveiw. I'm just gullible is all...Still, anything to make the masses happy._

_--Cam Flynn_

* * *

**Journey Again**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Doctor Ray-tay and His Book_

Rain continued to pelt on their heads as cars drove by, the headlights blinding them. It was just a few blocks away, but that was a few blocks to many. Emilie's leg was starting to really burn. The two spotted someone stepping out of the office just as they approached. "Doc!" Ed shouted, letting go of Emilie's arm to chase after the doctor.

"Emph?" the doctor grumbled out. Emilie stayed at her walking pace, for her leg's sake. It hurt too much for her to run, so she let Ed do the running to the doctor and setting up the appointment. All she wanted to do at the moment was ice the burns. They hurt. But of course the streets seemed to have another idea. It was the alleys that attacked her this time, showing no mercy.

"Missy," she heard hiss from the shadows. "How's it going?" She turned her head to the alley, stopping her walking.

"I haven't found anyone, but I think this boy is promising." She hoped her lie would get Christoph to leave. The man was crazy, wanting her to use her special magic to help him. What had really lost her was when he said it wasn't her visions he wanted either. It was whatever she had used to escape the attack on her caravan, whatever she had used to get her brother out. Like she knew.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"He better be, for your sake. You need to be able to tell me how you did that wonderful trick. Got that? I want to do it too." She could feel his horrid grin, even though she couldn't see it at all. That ugly grin was just something that sent shivers up her spine, even when she couldn't see it with her eyes. His greed always made him grin.

"Will you let my brother go then?"

"Of course I will. You know I will. I just need to know what I need to know first, alright? It's like we've talked about before. Figure it out and bring me the secret."

"You won't just make me your slave?" He had threatened that, back before when her mother was still alive. He had held both of them hostage and sent her off to do his stealing. Now her mother was dead, died in the raid on their caravan. When she discovered her other power, she thought that she would be free to run away with her baby brother. But she was wrong. Unable to use it again, he had taken Tobar back and set her off stealing and now trying to get him the power. Only then would she have her baby brother back.

"I might. But only if you can't find a way to let me use the power." She felt a tear dribble down her cheek as she stood in the rain, watching Ed chat with the doctor. "What are you two doing out on a dark day like this?"

"Hospital."

"Did you get yourself hurt again? Aw, how sad. You're always getting hurt. I swear that's all you're good for…Entertainment through klutziness."

"Leave me alone."

"Don't talk back to me."

"Emilie!" Edward shouted. "What's wrong?"

"Emilie is it? Well, that's a new one, I must say, even for you. Such a pretty name, so wasted. Enjoy yourself, pretend that you're normal. Let's see how long it lasts. Let's see how long this boy holds onto you." She shook her head and took off running now; ignoring the pain, just wanting to get away from the voice that still haunted her.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought I saw someone in the alley," was her shy reply.

"Was there?"

"No, just the rain making the shadows strange." Edward nodded, wrapping his auto mail arm around her. He could see the sadness and the worry in her face, and it was his duty to wipe that all away.

"Emilie, this is Doctor Calvin Reitay. I know, strange name, right?" The voice was so happy and the smile was so big, almost childish.

"Not really." Ed's face pouted. He had wanted to explain it to her the way the doc had explained it to him months ago. It was a funny story; the doctor was just full of that. The doctor grumbled, unlocking the door again and hurrying the two in. He put on an angry demeanor because he wanted to get home to his daughter.

"Burns?" he mumbled, glancing at Emilie. His eyes really showed worry though as he led them to the office, lighting a candle to not upset the Nazis. She sat herself down, pushing Edward forward to go first. "You too, Elric?"

"Yeah…" was the sheepish reply.

"Let me see then." On command, Ed revealed his arm. "Good job, Edward Elric. If ever was told a dumb blond joke, this one is yours. How does the blond man save the brown-haired, gorgeous lady? He puts himself in danger and they both get hurt."

"Hey!" The anger subsided as they heard Emilie's giggling.

"And laughs like bells to top. Miss, you are a lovely sight."

"Thank you, Doctor Ray-tay," she replied, pretending to be shy. She also held out his name, as though to make fun of him. She watched closely as the doctor first examined the burn, which was beginning to blister, and instantly set about his work. Work that made Emilie flinch a little, but Edward didn't seem to mind one bit.

"How did you get those bruises on your face, Elric?" Ed looked at the ceiling, wondering how to explain it.

"Well…" he started slowly, closing his eyes as if trying to remember. "The first was a fist in the face last night, looking after her. She got hit by a car and was up and bouncing around the next day."

"That so?"

"It was too late to bring her here, but could you look at her now?"

"Hey!" she yelped.

"Emilie, it's for your own good. Let him take care of you." The doctor chuckled a little as he stole a brief glance at the girl.

"Enough about her," the doctor intervened. "I'll look at her and take care of her. But what about this one on the other cheek."

"That came from someone punching me…"

"That's how you got the first one," Emilie intervened.

"Its how I got both of them." Emilie resolved to sigh and sit in the dark quietly as the doctor defiantly poke Ed's bruise. "Stop that!"

"You really should try to avoid those soldiers on leave," the doctor warned. "They know how you got here with the gypsies. All this town's soldiers have a bit of a vendetta for you. Watch out for them, ok?"

"I know!" He flinched as his arm was wrapped, ever so delicately.

"You have work off tomorrow?"

"Yeah." The doctor nodded, stepping away from Ed.

"That'll do it. Now…Miss Emilie is it? Do you mind if he hangs around in here or should he leave?"

"I don't mind," she said as sweetly as possible. "He can read one of those books over there to entertain himself." The doctor let out a hearty laugh. "What's wrong?"

"He's read most of them…that's all he does when he comes in or when he brings Al in…and he reads real fast too. Which reminds me, Ed, I got a new book. It's about this ancient religion, I think. Something about alchemy…" Emilie watched Ed's eyes light up and he attacked the bookshelf.

"Alchemy? You mean that thing that uses all the metals as parts in the spells and such?"

"Something like that…I only glanced at the book. My brother brought it to me when he came home on leave." The two laughed a little as Ed got his hands on it, but Emilie soon squealed, the doctor setting about looking after her injuries. Ed soon had to set the book down and set himself beside her.

"You don't have to hold my hand…"

"I have to be your strength," he told her. She smiled a little sheepishly as her burns were wrapped. Then Edward pointed to her side. "She got hit here."

"Ed!" She nudged him a little, but he jumped away and scooped up the book, turning the chair around so the doctor could examine Emilie in peace.

"Shirt off, lay down," the doctor said in a greedy voice, joking with her a little. She did as told, and even the doctor seemed shocked at the bruise when he undid Ed's wrapping. "Edward…what are all these for?" He pointed to the other bandages.

"She had some nasty scratches," was the curt reply.

"Him and his books. We'll just have to clean them all up." He heard the gulp seep out of her and laughed with all the effort his lungs could put in. "Don't worry, I do good work. But, might I ask how you got these?"

"Em…I don't remember," she said shyly. "I seem to be prone to accidents."

"So it seems." He quickly cleaned them and rewrapped them, then focused in on her bruise, much like Ed had only the night before. "You're lucky those cuts don't need stitches, young lady. They're pretty deep."

"I know." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists as he poked and prodded the bruise.

"This doesn't seem to be anymore than a terrible bruise. The skin broke a little because of it, but it's nothing that needs any serious attention. Just painful, isn't that right?"

"Very much so." He smiled his kind-doctor smile and sat her up so that he could wrap her injury better. "I suppose, if Ed will watch over me, I might learn not to be so prone to accidents." She knew that wasn't true. She was one cursed girl. No matter what she did, she always had a bruise or burn or cut or scrape.

"See to it. Now, Edward…you can turn around Edward." The boy looked over his shoulder, making sure Emilie's shirt was on before getting up and joining them. "Take good care of her. Alright? Don't let anything happen to this girl."

"I know," he laughed back. "Um…can I borrow this book? To show to my brother. This kind of stuff really interests him. I promise I'll return it."

"Someday." Edward still had two books at his house somewhere from the doctor's collection.

"Yeah!" The doctor laughed, clapping his hand down on Ed's back.

"Fine with me. I just hope your brother enjoys it. I think it's all just random jumbles of people who had no idea how to explain their world. But, hey, if it's what he's into then it's what he's into." Edward nodded, half not understanding the guy. "Oh! Don't let the Gestapo set their sights on it. They'll burn it first chance they get, ok? I imported it, so no one knows yet."

"Right...you seem to get a lot of these books."

"Yep, Winnie just gobbles up all this. She loves breaking the rules. I swear, she's lucky she hasn't been kicked out of school." Edward laughed a little, his smile attacking his solemn face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. How is Winnie doing? Her cold all better?"

"Oh, she's just fine. Though I told her what you said, about her looking like that one girl you knew. She said Winry sounds like a nice name, but no one would ever use it for her. They were just too used to Winnie already." Edward laughed a little for the sake of the guy, but unease had set, Emilie could feel it. Edward wasn't comfortable talking about this girl, whoever she was. It made her feel sad, a little bit, thinking that maybe his heart was attached to someone else. She wasn't real sure why, but she was depressed because of it.

It was probably that he was the first person to show her kindness in a long time. That always got her going, kindness did. It attached her to people, even though she knew it was a foolish thing to look for. A villain could be kind, when he's trying to bribe someone to do his bidding. Her head perked up as she felt a coat being wrapped around her shoulders.

"Let's get going," Edward said soothingly. It was three of the most lovely words she had heard in a long time, and she knew for a moment that maybe, maybe, he could help her. He was strong and he had that metal arm…He could probably beat Christoph into letting Tobar go. It was worth a shot. Just not yet. Ed probably wouldn't like hearing this story and plan just yet.

"Take care you two!" the doctor crooned cheerfully as he shoved them out the door. "No more late night trips, got that kids? I have to get back to my daughter after all." His cheery expression was almost creepy, sending shivers up both their spines.

"Can't have Winnie worrying about her dad," Emilie laughed as a car parked itself on the other side of the street.

"You two had better head out." The voice had gone from welcoming to cold.

"Inspection?" Ed whispered, pulling Emilie behind his body in order to hide her face. There was no doubt they were going to take Calvin away at the first sight of her, so it would be best if she kept her face concealed.

"Yeah. Just one more thing keeping me from my daughter."

"Just like Winry's dad…"

"Hm?"

"Never mind. Take care to make sure they don't get you. Winnie needs a dad like you, even if her grandmother is still around. I don't want her to be hurt like Winry was, ok?"

"So Winry is a doctor's daughter? A good doctor's daughter?"

"Yup." The two shared a reassuring smile as Edward led Emilie away as carefully as possible. The inspector got out of his car and walked casually across the street, watching as the two left.

"Last patient of the day," they heard echo off the buildings as they hurried on.

"Will he be alright?" Emilie inquired.

"He's smart and strong, he'll be just fine," Ed assured. "Still, we should head home incase the inspector noticed your gypsy looks." He tugged on a lock of her dark hair as the rain streaked down her dark skin. "We should probably get you some new girl's clothes."

"I can't leach money off of you!" She was shocked that, with his friend at risk, he was thinking about clothes. His mind sure wandered easily. That or he was trying to get her to stop worrying.

"It' wouldn't be leaching; you'd be working for it."

"What?" She seemed dazed.

"Do that singing thing you do down at the café, get the money you can. I'm sure you'll save up for some new clothes in no time…I'm afraid that dress of yours is ruined."

"Yeah…Stained and ripped…And I suppose you boys aren't handy with sewing, hm?"

"Nope. We usually go and ask Winnie if she can help. But that dress of yours is drenched in mud and who knows what else. It's beyond hope."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Maybe Winnie would be able to sew up the rips, but I'll find a way to clean out those stains. There's no way I'll let that dress go to ruins." She smiled her contagious smile and soon pulled one out of Ed as well.

"I still can't let you wander around pretending to be a boy…You're attempts at making your voice manly is just pathetic." She giggled a little, bumping her shoulder playfully into his.

"I know…It seems to get me into even more trouble than when I put gypsy clothes."

"So…are you a gypsy? Be honest."

"Well…My mother was, but I don't think that exactly makes me one. It's more of a…a way of life as well as a culture. I think if we don't want to be called gypsies, we shouldn't have to be. But then…I do actually love being a gypsy. I'm just so scared that I'll end up burning in a gas chamber somewhere." She glanced over to see the boy at her side nodding so surely, as if he understood on some level the fear she felt just from that.

"You said that song of yours was a song your mother wrote."

"She never wrote it down."

"But she made it up?"

"Yeah. She made it up to sing to my father when he was away…I don't know if he's even alive any more, but he always came back looking healthier than when he'd left. He'd always come back sad and leave sad…I don't know why."

"What of her being bound? And what was that about the other side?"

"So many questions…She was bound to the caravan because they needed her, and I needed her to raise me and all. I was so young then…And the other side, I always assumed it meant he lived another life. The fact that he always came back looking as though he'd been living in a mansion was enough for me to suspect that. There's more to the song…Would you like to hear it?"

"Maybe someday you'll have to sing the whole thing to me. But, we're home now so that can wait. Al's going to be talking a lot so there's no point in trying to stay on this subject now." She nodded, opening the door to smell warmed bread, and hurrying to the kitchen to find the toast all settled on their plates.

"I figured you might be hungry," Al said angelically.

"Thank you, Al," Emilie whispered, biting into her bread. That was the third meal of bread in just one day. But it was better than it could have been. She could have ruined all their food completely.

"The doctor had a book that might interest you," Ed got straight to the subject, tossing it over to his little brother.

"Alchemy?" was the ecstatic reply.

"I'll see you up in your room in a little bit, alright? Until then, have fun." Al nodded and pounded his way upstairs. "As for you, I can probably make do with the couch while you're here…"

"No," snapped back to his ears.

"What?"

"It's your bed, you sleep there. I'll take the couch." She stood, stuffing in the last bite of bread, before going over and defiantly plopping her body down onto the couch.

"Suit yourself…I'll bring down a pillow and some blankets after I change out of these clothes…and I'll bring you some pajamas, if that's alright?"

"I suppose. Since you sleep in your underwear, why do you even have any?"

"In case I meet guests that need them, like you." He then slipped upstairs, and she took the note to follow. His body language said he was going to take a while, and she knew he was going to talk about alchemy with his brother. She wanted to know what the secrets were, what his interest was in 'the other side.'

"This is a joke," she heard Al tell Ed.

"I know," she heard Ed reply. "We never used ovens to melt the elements. I suppose, they did get the transforming right…but…"

"But the way they went about it is completely wrong."

"Yeah." She rested her head up against the wall. These boys believed in alchemy, a forbidden religion. It was all she had ever really been taught. Her religion was a very far off-branch to Christianity. Very far, but still very close. It was odd, but to her it made sense. But alchemy was a joke.

"You know they probably still talk about us all over. The kids who didn't need circles, the famous Elric brothers."

"The kid who became a state alchemist at twelve…to believe that was seven years ago now. If we could take back what we had now, we would get a hundred percent on the written exam."

"And they'd probably make you furor with all the skill and wisdom you have."

"Aw, come on Al. I'm not that amazing." Furor? That was a high rank in the Germen society. Why was Edward, someone who obviously didn't like the way Germany was run, want to be a furor?

"Yeah you are. Ed, you could definitely beat Mustang and Armstrong alone now."

"One on one." The two laughed a little, unaware of the girl that was holding on tightly to her necklace, questions spinning in her head. What if they were just being nice until she gave in and turned in all the gypsies in town? What if they were really working for the government?

"Edward…Most of those old men can only dream of having your skill. You're a prodigy."

"So are you."

"Thanks to you." Emilie chanced stealing a glance around the corner; just in time to see Al clap his hands jokingly, and then Ed mimic him.

"What are they doing?" she accidentally whispered, which was foolish beyond reason. Instantly both heads turned and caught her. And their speed was amazing, too. She barley reached the stairs before they grabbed onto her. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"No!" Ed shouted over her, really trying to compensate for her squirming.

"Let me go!"

"Calm down will you? We should be the ones complaining. You were listening in on what we were talking about."

"You're Hitler's privet people, aren't you? You're just waiting for me to spill my guts and…"

"That's not it at all," Al soothed over as Ed placed his metal hand over her noisy mouth. "We just…Have…"

"Secrets," Ed whispered into her ear. "That song of yours says 'on the other side again.' Well, the other side, to us, is our home. The other side of the gate, with real alchemy instead of this…trash."

"Liar!" she managed to mumble through the cold metal.

"Fine, don't believe us. But why would we be so nice, why would we be seen in public with you if we were like the rest? Why would the whole town hate us so much?" She was still squirming, and her foot instinctively slammed down on his, pulling a yelp out of his mouth.

"Emilie!" Al called, trying to tame her as well. "Stop this, please!" Finally she just bent over, managing to lift Ed off the ground. "Put him down!" But she didn't. She turned and rammed her back up against the wall, causing Ed to lose his grip and giving her a chance to get away. Instantly, she was down the stairs and out the door. "We have to…"

"Let her go." Ed leaned against the wall, a bit dizzy. She was much stronger than she appeared. "Let her calm down. We'll go back to that café some time and talk to her in a calmer environment. Maybe she won't be so inclined to fight so much." Al looked first worriedly at the stairs Emilie had disappeared down, then back to his brother. "I'm fine…Get to bed. You still have school tomorrow."

"How I wish I could just skip a day or two sometimes."

"I know. You're so much better than that place, but they'll never understand that. No matter what we try, they'll just be fools who follow a corrupt leader."


	7. Seperate Ways

Thank you for the reveiws all of you. Now I'm hoping to break twelve? Maybe even hit the big thirteen (my lucky number!)? I'll satisfy with twelve, of course. Anyway, what do you guys think? I really want to know, tell me your thoughts and entertain me. I'm needing a little inspiration to get the writing going as it is. The plot is set, but I need some ideas or hints about something you feel would go along with the story. Oh...I'm just wondering how many of you out there already have a pretty close idea to what's going to really happen...hm...the anticipation is killing me!

* * *

**J****ourney Again**

_Chapter 6: Separate Ways _

Emilie weaved her way through the city, tears stinging in her eyes. She had dared to trust someone. No one in this wretched country was trustable. All they wanted was to impress Hitler and maybe get praised by their darling leader. It was no doubt all of them would have some serious punishment. And to think she had called them her brothers! They probably thought it was the stupidest thing they had ever seen.

So she found her way back to the café, slipping in the back door and flashing her darling smile at the owner. "Back again?" he asked her gently. "I thought for sure you'd be taken away after getting his by that car. Those boys took care of you, I'm assuming?" The man had a kind glint in his eyes, and he was quite built.

"Yeah. They took care of me. Then I found out they were working for Hitler's kind." She held her head low as the owner wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It was comforting, fatherly. His arm seemed to melt her sadness and worry and pull her back to the cold reality of the real world. People were always traitors, people were always liars.

"How about you get some rest in the back room. You can put on your show tomorrow evening as usual. Just take care of yourself, alright? I'll bring you another dress. You can't be putting on a show in men's clothing." He was kind, allowing her to borrow when her usual dress was out of commission. Of course, she'd never be getting it back now.

"Alright." She slipped into the back room, peeling Edward's clothes from her body and slipping a thin nightgown over her body. The owner of the store had lost his daughter to a terrible sickness years before and had decided to lend Emilie everything she needed. They were the same size. Emilie had to look after the shop when she was around, but other than that he gave her a living.

She glanced in the dark mirror, seeing the red swelling up her eyes. Had she really been that close to crying? In an instant, she found her knees on the floor as she wiped them away, every last cloudy tear, so she could climb into bed. Sometimes kindness was only skin deep, like the handsome face many men seemed to wear.

Her hand gripped around her dear ruby necklace. As she sat on the bed, she slowly loosened the grip so that it rested in her hand, reflecting back a very distorted face that was meant to be hers. Her mother had given the necklace to her, a gift from her father. Edward had said the other side held true alchemy…She shook her head. It was just sheer stupidity, believing in such a fairy tale. Alchemy was a crazed science practiced many hundreds of years ago. A pathetic rip off of an attempt at magic.

Still, she stretched out on her bed and pondered it. Soon, she found her lips singing the words to her mother's song. The verses Ed hadn't heard would have made him even more delusional. They talked even more about magic and freedom and a gate to a world of dreams and hopes and the worst of fears. They weaved a story within the lyrics, a sad story if someone took the time to put the little bits together.

Her mother had told it to her, sad and strong. When she met the man who encouraged the song, he was hurting and aching, so she sung lullabies to calm him. Her voice was so soothing; he begged it of her near every night. And one day, she woke and found herself pregnant and him gone on a journey. Every day, she would wait for him, watching the horizon until he was to return. He was gone for two years, and she was unable to go to find him with a daughter to raise. But he did return, with gifts and apologies, and a very slight explanation. He had changed, and she didn't love who he'd become. Still, she asked to journey with him, and was told only his daughter could do that.

_"You will have tasted a dream, _

_A dream you shall not wish to let go. _

_You'll have found the best of it all, _

_And feared everything there is to fear. _

_Our dances, our dreams around the fire, _

_You find when you walk down the path, _

_Through the gate of ever-piercing light. _

_My darling, my brave darling." _

She closed her eyes, considering what she had been told as a tear still found its way down her cheek. Her father had left on journeys that only he could embark on, for only he knew the way. For some reason, he couldn't just lead someone else that way. He brought back and extraordinary gift fit for a goddess, and he had entrusted it to his daughter. She was the only one who could follow him, even though he ripped his loves hearts to shreds. All he cared for was the child she had given him through her lullabies.

Emilie let out a sigh, wanting so bad to become the girl she called Emilie forever. Instead, as soon as she truly left the Elric brotherhood, she would be little gypsy Sythia again, pawn and poor. Confused and apparently destined. She began to wish even more her mother and that ever faithful tarot deck were there to advise her. Slowly, she lifted her own palm up and looked deep into the lines, broken and chained with all her trials. It was a dangerous future, no matter who she chose to be.

_"You'll not teach me the path, _

_I'm not strong enough for fear. _

_If not me, then your daughter, _

_Lead the way so one will always know. _

_Take us to a world, through her. _

_Teach us of dreams unknown, _

_Point out a star that grants wishes, _

_And you'll both be gone to a land so far." _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Edward woke and dressed in a hurry, slipping out to the streets. He walked along the sidewalk, his head held as high as ever. He was on a mission to find out how the doctor was. Investigators were never a good sign at all, and worry for the doc had lifted up above the worry for Emilie. She could handle herself, he knew that. For all her bruises and scratches and problems, she had to have done something right to still be alive now.

The weather still held strong clouds above, but the rain was over for the morning. There was no doubt it would be pouring again by nightfall. Soon, though, the rain clouds would break and give everyone some much needed autumn sun before winter set it. It was already getting chilly, the least Mother Nature could do was show a little sympathy before all of Germany froze. Not that freezing the Nazis would be a bad thing…

As he walked by the girl's schoolhouse, he noted that Winnie wasn't there. She was normally the first to arrive and the very last to leave, a true teachers pet and truly doing a good job. Although he knew, deep inside, that she was as against Hitler as her father, she still put up the best of shows, making it appear she was the best of followers. But now, her being missing and all, his heart beat a little faster and his feet moved much quicker. In half an instant, he was outside the office, making his way in.

The door was unlocked, and he found the place empty. There was no sign on the door saying "Closed Today." He picked his way through the trashed rooms; no doubt the work of the inspector, just to hassle the dear doc. Edward found his way to the bookcase, finding many of the books gone. Probably lost in flames somewhere by now. Ed kicked a tipped chair, looking around in sadness.

"They took you, didn't they?" he whispered to the wall. "Emilie was the last straw for them…I'm sorry, really I am. I suppose…It must be my fault. Was Winnie's mother taken like this as well?" He shook his head and righted the chair, setting himself down in it. "Just like Winry's parents…"

"Really?" he heard whisper out of the shadows. On instinct, he spun around, knocking the chair over once again. But the face that greeted him instantly calmed his adrenaline. His fists came down as his voice fumbled to find words to offer her.

"Winnie…You aren't in school?" A little laugh slipped past her lips. They both knew it was a stupid question, but what else was there to say? It was probably the most uncomfortable situation ever.

"You know that very well." She walked up, her eyes gazing into his. He could see the sadness drenched in them.

"They took your father?" Yet another stupid question. It was obvious what had happened, and there was no getting around it. Doctor Reitay was gone for good, and everyone knew it.

"I don't know…He never came home last night. And, when I came here, everything was trashed. Who is Emilie?" Winnie was quick to change the subject, and Ed understood why.

"A gypsy girl…She was hurt bad. Your father…He helped me help her. I was sure no one would notice she was gypsy. She wasn't dressed like one, she wasn't even acting like one at all. But her dark skin…They just assume, always."

"You know, for being a perfect Arian, you sure aren't as stuffy as the others like you." Her eyes seemed to pierce though him, trying to find the stuffy Arian that he wasn't.

"I know. And I know why I'm different."

"You said…Winry, that girl…her parents were like mine?"

"Yeah, real doctors. They took care of people on both sides. The only difference was that their killers weren't screwed up in the head. They were just following orders because there was nothing else they could do. If they didn't, Winry's parents would have suffered a worse death."

"Mine met that worse death." She seemed to take it well, at least on the outside. Edward's eyes hit the floor, his emotions showing through and clean. It hurt, and it was infuriating. "You know…I'm sort of glad."

"Glad?" His head instantly lifted in confusion.

"That he died because he was doing the right thing, not just because he was fighting for a pointless cause." She smiled a little, but her eyes still betrayed her.

"Winnie? Could you do me a favor?"

"What favor?"

"I'll take you to the café I met Emilie at, and can you talk some sense into her? She heard Al and me talking about something and mistook us for Hitler supporters and Nazi lovers. Then, you can gather whatever you want and come stay with us."

"Or you can come live with me, the three of you. My house is bigger after all. My grandmother had her room, before she died, and there was my parent's room, and then there was mine. Three bedrooms are more suited than two. That way you and Al can have your separate rooms and Emilie will have a bed to sleep in."

"I'm thinking I like your idea. So I'll sell my house and then we'll bring everything in to stay with you?"

"Pretty much. I'm sure the money from selling the house will help us get by a bit better. And I'll probably be able to get a small job somewhere, perhaps at the café with Emilie?"

"All this money and we may just make ourselves into rich people." She laughed a little as he offered his arm, a true gentleman, to lead her out of the office. There was nothing left there.

"What does Emilie look like?"

"Like…a gypsy angel. Her skin and eyes are dark, her hair is black, and she is probably the most beautiful girl ever."

"Is that so?" He felt Winnie playfully lean her head on his shoulder.

"Not like that! I mean, I don't like her like that…I worry about her. She's clumsy. But, looks wise, she is beautiful."

"And you're not the kind of guy that falls just for that?"

"I hope not." She laughed a little as he led her down the street.

"Well, we'll see when I meet her." People would look their way, but Ed wasn't worried about what they thought. Winnie was Al's age, much younger than Ed now. So she either passed as his sister or some other such relative. There was no worry about her passing off as his wife.

"First, though, I'll go tell Al our plans and then we'll have to swing by the factory and beg for a few more days off to execute all this. And we'll need to give Emilie a few days to cool down anyway, and for her to get to trust you. Will you be returning to school?"

"I don't think so. At least not any time soon. Besides, there's no better time to try what they've been teaching, the cooking and the cleaning and all the other such things good little girls should be wonderful at." Edward nodded, watching her reactions. "By the way…I love what you've done with your face." Her feminine fingers reached up to poke one of his matching bruises.

"Yeah. People seem to love picking on those that seem small in general."

"It looks like they did get the end of the fight though." She laughed as he grumpily hurried her along to his brother's schoolyard, standing firm as the teacher rang the bell for lunch, sending the boys out and Al to his brother.

"What's going on?" was the first thing out.

"The doctor is gone," Ed whispered, letting Winnie go off and eat her lunch happily under the shade of a tree, with many boys prancing past her, all watching closely to see if she took interest.

"Oh…Poor Winnie…"

"We're going to move in together."

"What?"

"You, me, Winnie, and Emilie."

"Emilie? You found her?"

"Not yet, but Winnie told us that she would try to talk some sense into her. The whole reason is that Winnie can't live alone, and she has more bedrooms at her home. So if we sell ours, we should have enough money to get by pretty well."

"That's…really sudden." Al seemed a bit hurt that the plans had been made without him.

"I know…But we're about to go into debt as it is. It'll be easier if we have more incomes. That being selling our home and, if Emilie comes back, some singing money. It'll keep us out of debt."

"I guess so. So we pack up and go?"

"Only what we need. The furniture is all there already, so we can sell a set for even more money. That'll keep us out of debt for a while."

"Yeah…Ed, this is going to be weird. I don't think Emilie is going to be happy when she finds out she's staying with us again."

"She has to learn we're not the bad guys…Garr…" His hands went up to his head as he tugged a bit of his hair in frustration.

"What are we going to tell her we were talking about?"

"Alchemy."

"What?"

"That's what we were talking about, the book that had that crap about alchemy. We were joking around, you know?"'

"Oh, I get it! We were reading from the book sort of, acting it out as we went?"

"Something like that." Al nodded, then went over and sat by Winnie, who then smiled at him as if to tell the other boys 'back away, me and him are together' even though they weren't. Edward smiled a little as his face looked towards the ground. People walked around him, wondering who the crazed man was. He had a plan, though, to make everything work out. Now he was just thinking about how much he wanted to punch that inspector with his metal arm…perhaps at a train station?

"Let's hurry!" Winnie called cheerfully as she latched onto his arm once more, a little unexpectedly. "I want to meet this Emilie. While I'm talking with her, you could go to your factory and go get all the arrangements made, alright? That way you don't bore me with all that and you have something to do while I'm talking with Emilie."

"I suppose…" He shook off the surprise, once again leading her down the sidewalk towards the familiar café. Every time he glanced across the street, though, he caught his eyes on someone else. A man in a dark brown trench coat with his hat pulled to cover his face. This man also appeared to be on his way to the café, and he was on the right side of the street for it, too. "Remember, don't mention me or Al. She's really smart. Well, she thinks she is."

"I know that feeling." They both laughed a little as Ed kept his eyes on the man across the street and his arm hooked with Winnie. Things were going to work out just fine. So much for a 'strange adventure.' He was beginning to think Emilie just made up the palm reading because she didn't have half a clue about how it really worked. And he was so looking forward to some excitement…Of course, the beating at the train station hadn't happened yet, so who knew?


	8. Cafe and Factory Bosses

Let's see...I'd be happy if two people would reveiw. Only two this time for this stubborn girl. That would make the grand total fourteen. I'm working on revising my summary for this story as it is up to this point, but I keep thinking in on where this story is going. Does anyone have any ideas?

* * *

**J****ourney Again**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Café and Factory Bosses _

"Wake up kiddo," Emilie heard knocking on her door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she slowly opened the heavy wooden barrier. "Here's a dress and here's your breakfast. Wash up and get ready, then grab an apron and get serving. Today is a good business day."

"How can you tell?" she found her sleepy voice yawning out.

"Owner's intuition. Hurry up, clean yourself up and get ready for today's work." She giggled a little, dumping the clothes on the floor and relaxing her body on the bed so to stuff her face with the fresh cooked eggs and the soft bread and the sweet vegetables he'd added in. It was a beautiful meal, something she hadn't had in a while. He was treating her, and she could bet why. Her full frame was quite visible in the thin nightgown.

As she ate the food, she carefully slipped her body out of the nightclothes and into the dress. There was a pair of shoes with socks nestled inside the toes waiting by the door. He was really dressing her up this day. There was even a brush resting by the mirror and a ribbon to tie the hair back. The ribbon was a lovely dark blue, to match the dress.

The dress was nothing like her usual, no where near as gorgeous or well made, but is was still pretty. Of course, the shades of blue didn't blend well with her dear ruby necklace, so she had to pocket it, for show business was sixty percent looks, thirty percent charm, and ten percent talent. At least, that was what she'd been taught. As long as you could make it appear that you knew what you were doing, the crowds would attract. Putting on a show was nothing new.

It was back when she was learning to dance when she learned the percents of talent. Her mother had taken her by the hand and spun her around, teaching her the simplest bit she needed to know. Charm those around and keep a sweet smile upon your face. That day she had been taught the basics of many things. Some simple songs left the campfire and took to the streets, the few notes she could blow into instruments found use, and most of all was the twirling dance steps.

Now that she was on her own and making a living, she was grateful she had been taught to perform. Now no matter who saw her on that stage, they would forget all and just watch her performance. That was all they could do, with the charms she had learned to put over them. And now she was to go out and serve them, putting on that same charm because serving was just as much a show of talent. The talent of keeping the drunken men away and the talent of attracting the customers to sit themselves down in the first place.

"Hurry it up!" echoed from outside. "We have customers already!"

"I'm coming!" she chimed back, spinning a little once she had the shoes on. It was a far cry from the clothes she had worn before. It had been patched up like an old-fashioned maiden, her old childhood dress had. This was looking brand-new and very modern, and it was quite comfortable. She had come to prefer pants and a button up shirt, but this was what girl's were supposed to wear.

Stuffing the last of her bread into her mouth, she slipped out of the room and tugged an apron quickly off its post. "Here," a fellow waitress offered, tying it around her neck. "This will be your first day working shifts like the rest of us, your first day getting real pay. Don't abuse it, alright? Peter only hires those he likes."

"Likes as in who they are or wants…"

"Don't be talking like that! He's doing you a favor." Emilie turned to smile at the waitress, a big and mischievous smile. "Don't go fooling with our guests. They'll either be offended by it or they'll take it as a future possible wife. Or someone they might be able to cheat on their wife with."

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"If we don't please our customers, they may not return and we may not get paid in full. And believe me darling, we all need the money just as much as you do."

"I understand."

"Now here." She found a platter with drinks on it being passed to her. "Just go out and call out the drink…oh, this is water, of course, and this is tea, got that? This one here in the mug is coffee and the rest of these are beers. Just call out what you have and they'll be taking them."

"Ok." She slipped out and glanced around. All men except for one, a woman who was with her husband who was home on leave. Quickly she handed over some beers to some nearby lads, ones who thought themselves old enough to handle it.

"Hey missy, you're new!" one called out sweetly, the others eyeing her just as longingly. "How about you get to know the regulars after your shift?"

"No thanks."

"I insist darling. You are a gypsy after all. Why kind of gypsy turns down a nice man, offering to pay her for overtime?"

"The kind that stays true to tradition."

"What tradition? The tradition of stealing and dancing around to every man in sight?"

"The tradition where we don't do anything except with the man we marry. We still have morals, in case you didn't know that. So please, drink your beer and stick to your own kind."

"You sure don't have problems hanging around some others of our kind…Of course, those Elric brothers don't seem to mind hanging around your kind either." She gasped a little bit, turning her face and hurrying across to the couple. Hopefully a married man would have more manners.

"Did either of you get water?" The wife held her hand out, annoyed, to take the glass. "Alright…tea?"

"What nitwit would order tea?" the man grumbled. "Do your job right, gypsy. Maybe these people have taken pity on you, but I doubt an inspector would."

"Yes sir." She adverted her eyes, looking at the beer. "Did you get coffee or beer sir?"

"I will not be waited on by a damned gypsy!" She found him slapping her face, and pushing her so that the platter she held tipped, spilling everything out onto her dress. "That'll teach you for being so stupid. Now, send a real waitress to fetch me my beer." Emilie jumped up, gathering the scattered glass together as the hot coffee seared on her thigh.

"Oh, dear, I'll handle this, you go clean up and fill more glasses, and get a new mug of coffee." It was the other waitress. There were three of them now, with Emilie. "I'll handle things out here."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"Brigitte, dear. Call me Rachel. And the one who helped you with the apron is Gretel. Got that?" Emilie nodded shyly, grabbing onto her platter and hurrying back to the other room. As she took a towel to the setting liquids, it was about the time that Ed was arriving at the doctor's office. As he did that, she sat and wondered what would be happening to her if she hadn't left him and his little brother. They were kind, and so was Peter. But with those brothers she didn't have to put up with beer being soaked into a dress that was given to her as a gift. A workers gift.

Calming herself, she noted that is just looked like water stains, except for where the coffee was setting in, but it just made the apron look messy, no one could tell it had seeped through to the dress. But there was no way she could wear an apron or a messy dress on stage. She had to get her mother's beloved dress back from the Elric house. Somehow, she had to get in there without getting noticed.

As for now, she filled up some new glasses with beer, not sure how many had been there before, and poured the still-hot coffee into a mug, elegantly gliding back out and avoiding the first two tables. As she approached the third one, a large group, she realized that she had forgotten the tea, and this was the last group. Two school boys and a bunch of men that were heading off to the army. She assumed the boys were younger brothers, still to young to have beer. It was foolish, and she cast a begging look towards the two waitresses, who nodded back to her, as if they thought she was just nervous.

Either way, she couldn't just turn back. Her curves bobbed back and forth, as girl's curves tend to do all on their own, and she went right up to the whooping men. Firmly, she set the platter down, passing the beer down. "Hey lovely," one whispered in her direction.

"Take your beer, please sir. I need to get back to my other duties."

"Oh, just stay with us for a moment." She jumped with surprise as she found two naughty fingers pinching a spot on her backside.

"I need to get the tea that was ordered here." She spun, her face hot red, only to find another gripping onto her arm.

"We don't need tea. My brother won't mind. But I'll mind if you leave us."

"It is my duty to please the basic needs of _all_ customers."

"I'm one of your customers, and my basic need includes you." She ripped her arm free, glaring her darkest glare at him. It didn't phase the soldier-to-be as he then stood and glared down harder at her. "Stick around. Those other two can handle it, they always have."

"Leave me alone." She darted to her safety behind Brigitte and Gretel, all the men in the room cracking out their mocking laughter.

"It's alright dear," Gretel soothed, wrapping an arm around her. "You learn how to evade them as time goes on, and they know that you're new. They're just picking on you because you're new and don't know the way of things here yet."

"It's because I look like a gypsy."

"No, it's not. It's because…"

"Don't fool yourself." She spun around, filling a glass with tea, her hand's shaking ferociously.

"Sythia…"

"Could you please call me Emilie while other people are around? I'd like to try to avoid any chance of confirming what I am."

"Alright, Emilie. You need more confidence; you need that radiance you use when you're on stage. Show them your womanly power and make them fear it, alright dear? Men fear women with power of any sort, be it wisdom or charm. They'll fall right into line when they see it from you."

"I'll try Gretel. I'll try…" A sympathetic set of eyes took the glass of tea from her, and then hurried off to serve the foolish men. "Thank you Brigitte." Gretel gave her a firm pat on the back and offered the mop.

"Nothing to spill on you when you mop. Clean up that beer that man over there spilled. And whatever coffee didn't sink into your clothes. Snap to." Emilie grabbed the bucket and quickly hurried over, keeping her eyes away from the couple. All she wanted was some relief from this torture, but there was no chance of that.

"Gypsy!" the man wailed. "Where is my beer? Did you forget to tell them I needed one?" It was going to be a really long day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Remember, don't mention us," Ed reminded Winnie as he turned to head off to work. This Winnie was nothing like Winry. They looked almost identical, but their personalities were so opposite. Where Winry wasn't afraid to tell, or rather show, how she felt about something, Winnie kept her feelings hidden well, being a good little lady. Winry wouldn't think twice about hurtling a wrench at someone, Winnie would just not look them in the eye.

The factory owner he knew resembled a miner he had met once upon a time. A very headstrong miner. One that stayed where he was for the mere fact that it was home. This factory look-alike would move away as soon as money told him he could. The roles had been switched completely. In fact, the military man that had terrorized that miner had a look alike who was a poor and weak worker, always begging for mercy. It was funny how the gate had a way of paying them all back.

His eyes lifted nervously as he heard the bell blow, telling the workers to get back to working. It wasn't the depression that he had heard so much about, but people would still take his place in an instant if he were to be fired, which was a definite possibility with what he was going to ask. The boss didn't like hearing the words 'a few days off' from anyone lower than his rich friends. Still, he pushed his way through the door.

"Look who came in on his day off," a sweet woman crooned at him. "A strong man like you here to take a load off us girls?"

"I'm afraid not," he said with a smile and a tip of his hat. "A friend of mine has lost her father and we're sort of moving our two houses into one. I need time off…"

"Time off at all usually means time off for good, especially when you have only one good arm."

"I beg to differ." Edward lifted his 'lame' arm up to wave it at them. "This arm works better than my real one. It's stronger and can lift heavier things and all that. There's no way he'd fire an advantage like me."

"Better make sure he knows that," all the women giggled. It put a smile to his face as he walked by. They made the best of their dire situations, laughing the way through it. It was no doubt he'd be fired if he pushed his luck, and that was what he was going to do.

"Elric!" he heard echo through the walls. "Today is your day off! What are you up to?"

"Asking a favor for a friend…"

"We don't need any new workers."

"Actually, I promised my muscle to help her move. She lost her father recently and, well, my brother and I decided to move in with her. She has three bedrooms and she's so young, I figured I could look after her as well as my brother."

"Is that so?" The man seemed to want to laugh. He seemed to think this was a nice joke. "Well, I'll give you tomorrow."

"Sir, we need a few days to sell everything and move everything else. Please, three or four."

"If you're going to take that long, you shouldn't come back. I need workers here, not moving stuff. Two is all I can give. If you don't return after two days, you will be replaced, do you understand Elric?"

"Yes sir."

"I won't be paying you for those days because you won't be doing any work. No work deserves no pay. Only fair, correct?"

"Correct." The man wrapped his oversized arm around Ed's shoulders.

"It's nice to know we understand each other. Still, I'd be looking around for a nice new job, a simple one that will allow for interruptions. That gypsy girl is going to be keeping you away from the factory much more than I'll be able to grant."

"It's not the gypsy girl…she's gone. I turned her over to the Gestapo."

"Is that so? Good boy!" The arm lifted to slap down on his back. "Then who is it that is in trouble?"

"Winnie Reitay, sir."

"That whelp?" The man shoved Ed away with anger. "I bet she's as stupid as her father was. Taking care of the enemy is stupidity! Gypsies and all them, they…"

"Sir, she's nothing like her father, I swear."

"You should never be around the likes of her, just in case. Ed, take my advice, don't be a charity. It's not worth it." Ed nodded, backing away, attempting to excuse himself. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"But you said…"

"Tomorrow, Elric, or find yourself a new job and support two people on that." Ed hung his head. That hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. But Al really didn't know the first thing about anything in the world. He had only been on this side of the gate for less than a year. This would be Ed's fourth year. A new job wouldn't be half bad anyway.

"Yes sir. I hope your new worker will do a great job." The boss seemed to smirk widely as Edward hurried out of the office, glancing up at the skies. It was raining again. Again. The sky just hadn't been shining since he met Emilie. Maybe the skies had the right idea. Nothing was going well at all. It was amazing he and Al had still kept themselves happy over the past few days. Glancing back, it seemed rather childish. But that was what he needed. After all, he was growing up, not growing old.

Meanwhile, Winnie had settled down at a solo table, glancing around. The owner was in the back making the food, she figured that much, but she noticed the three waitresses. All the men around seemed interested in the one, the one that had the darkest skin and hair. Winnie instantly figured that had to be Emilie. Of course, the other two waitresses just had to go and confirm it.

"Emilie! We have another guest!" one shouted back from a table she was waiting on. "Would you be so kind as to find out what she wants to drink?"

"Straight away, Gretel," the girl replied in a flustered voice. Winnie smiled sweetly as the waitress hurried her way. "What would you…"

"Just water please," Winnie said sweetly. "Might I ask if you might dine with me?"

"Why? I mean…I have to keep working…"

"You look tired. Please, have lunch with me. It would make me happy to get to know the newest waitress here." It was obvious enough that Emilie was new to this work. Winnie just hoped it was newness and not clumsiness.

"Oh, are you a regular?"

"Yes, I rather enjoy talking with Gretel whenever she has a moment to spare. Might you ask for a lunch break and come and have a nice chat with me?"

"Of course I will." The girl held a bright smile as she rushed off, and the girls nodded, shoving her back in the direction and telling her to enjoy her few moments of break and to make a new friend. It was obvious nothing was said to give Winnie's lies away.

"I take it they like the idea?" Gretel hurried back with two waters, a glint in her eyes.

"You are a lovely girl," she told Winnie. "Can you perform? Would you like to perform for us?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Winnie glanced up to see the bit of shock in Emilie's face. She definitely wasn't a stupid girl. This would have to take stronger lies. "I don't think my singing is very pretty."

"Oh, alright. What will you be having to eat?"

"Can we have the house special?"

"Do you want to know what it is today?"

"I don't know…should I want to know?"

"It depends on weather or not you adore the random cooking of our Peter."

"Then I suppose just bring it and allow me to enjoy it please." Gretel nodded and strode off.

"I thought you said you were a regular," Emilie's voice poked at her.

"I am. Gretel just likes to tease me. She likes my voice, but I always tell her I can't sing very well. I don't much like my voice."

"Oh…" Emilie looked down, playing with the wrinkles in her apron.

"Don't you…em…perform here?" Winnie put in a lot of effort to remember what Ed had told her. This girl was a performer, that's how he'd met her.

"Yes, I have a show at night. Would you like to help me?" Emilie's head popped right up.

"I said I don't like my sing…"

"You won't have to sing. Just take my place as a waitress while I'm up performing." Winnie was taken back a bit by her sudden force.

"I suppose…If I'll get paid some."

"Of course you'll be paid! No one works here without some pay." Winnie smiled as lightly as possible. It was hard not to burst out with the largest smile ever. This girl, somewhere inside she was happier than anyone else, but she was also gloomy and lost and a little emotionless on some deep level. The cheerfulness was just a façade.

"Here you go," Gretel beamed as she set down two bowls of soup.

"Gretel?" The senior worker looked into the gypsies innocent eyes. "Winnie wants to take my place working while I'm on stage."

"That would be wonderful!" Gretel instantly bustled off, then came back dragging some man with her. Winnie tried to melt into her seat. Now Emilie would find out that Winnie was not a regular and that would break the possibility of trust.

"So this here is our newest worker prospect?" the man said in a smooth and collected way, even though he was terribly flustered.

"This is Winnie!" Emilie greeted, her eyes twinkling in that I-know-your-secret-but-I-don't-care way. "She can take my place while I'm doing my shows!"

"Is that so? Well…Um. About those shows…Emilie, we've been losing more business than gaining."

"What?" The twinkling dropped, her face in shock. Winnie had never seen such a dramatic change.

"That's why I made you waitress. I still want to pay you. I've been looking for someone with talent in this city that people wouldn't mind listening to. You know how everyone feels about people that look like gypsies."

"I know." Emilie sat down, her hands folded neatly and calmly. "Then might I train Winnie over the next week or two?" The manager nodded sweetly, pulling up another chair as Gretel walked away with her eyes constantly glancing to the conversation.

"How about this: I'll give you ten days to train Winnie to hold her own in a show up on our stage. You know what that means? I'm giving her ten days to learn to entrance the world as you always do."

"Right. You'll see!" Emilie bounced up, her food still untouched, and grabbed onto Winnie's hand. "I'll teach her day and night…I'll live with her if I need to. Winnie will be the best."

"Emilie!" Winnie hissed.

"I insist! The world will never be able to turn you down. We will have cash rolling in like cash has never rolled in before."


	9. Night

Ok, I understand no one else revewing that last chapter, after all I put up a letter first and all replied to that. Anyway, the first time I put this up it was mising a section of the chapter. Here's the replacement. And to those of you who already know, the dividers are now in the other chapters, I just didn't change any of the comments I put above them for the sake of being lazy and uncreative. But the dividers are in, so the story should make more sense now. I appologize to those of you reading this for the first time, but you can probably figure out that I had a few problems...nevermind. There's a large explanation in the next chapter, so do carry on with the story. And tell me if anything else seems super choppy and needs a divider. I got the ones I found and changed it to something the site didn't erase, but I may have yet missed a few.**  
**

* * *

**J****ourney Again**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Night _

Edward pulled off his had, not even wasting his time to hang it as he slid to the floor. His back was against the door and he looked around the house once again. He was amazed how attached he felt to it. Making the money to buy it and sustaining his brother…It just seemed like a screwed up home on some disconnected level. But this home was being passed on to someone else now, and he had to get used to that. He'd already made arrangements to set it up to be sold before the end of the week.

That gave him a few days to pick out which furniture the three of them would want to keep and which sets they wanted to sell. Ed was positive he wanted to keep his bookshelf and other such things, and he was also positive Winnie wasn't going to be selling any of her parent's things if she didn't have to. It was going to be a hectic few days, but there was going to be a way around it. Then the only problem left would be finally regaining Emilie's trust. It was something that had to be taken delicately.

"Brother?" knocked through the door as it jolted a slight bit with Al's attempt at getting in. "Brother, I can't open the door!"

"Sorry," was the quiet reply as Edward slowly stood. "I was leaning against it…You didn't put much effort into opening it I must say. I didn't feel it at all!" He put on his smile as his brother stepped in.

"I wasn't really trying…the doorknob felt locked and I don't have a key. You're normally there to bring me home. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. But today you did it all by yourself!" Edward put on that father-proud-of-his-toddler face and tugged a bit on Al's cheek.

"Stop that!" Al reached his own hand up to slap away Ed's. "Shouldn't we be talking with Winnie or something?"

"She's with Emilie right now…which we should probably check in on that."

"_I _should check on that. I'm younger; she may be able to trust me easier just because I've had less of a chance at corruption. You are also better at business stuff than I am. I'm sure there are still some matters to clear up…"

"Not really. Al, I want to see her. I want to make sure she's still ok. That girl gets in a lot of trouble and leaves a lot of problems in her wake, in case you haven't noticed." Al nodded, then glanced at the two bruises that were still prominent on his brother's cheeks.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to do about those?"

"Huh?" It took Ed a few moments to realize what is brother was referring to. The bruises were a dead give-away as to who he was. Everyone in town had now figured out that Edward Elric, gypsy care-giver, had two big shiners on his face. "Al, I'm fine."

"I know that! But I think you should stay home today and rest a little and calm down and give Emilie a chance to calm down too. You seem to want to rush things a bit."

"I don't want her out there and alone any longer than she has to be. She'll be killed by these prejudice people. I want to help her."

"You can help her best by leaving her alone right now." Edward was a little shocked at his brother's serious tone, a wise serious tone. Maybe being a super-prodigy ran in the family. He had always known that Al was a prodigy, but he wasn't sure how much of a prodigy. "How did things go over with the miner-man?"

"My _boss_? He said I had no days off. I have to make sure to be at work bright and early or no more job."

"Ed…"

"Emilie and Winnie are going to have jobs, and with all the extra money I may be able to have some free time to get a better job anyway. It's amazing how much things are opposite. I got a letter from Huges and Gracia and they had a son instead of a daughter. No Elisia yet. They named him after me though." There was a split second of silence, and then Al's laughter echoed the halls as he attempted to choke out some words.

"That's…special." Ed let out a bit of a laugh as he collapsed onto a chair. It was a tad bit funny that they would name their kid after him. They hadn't really known each other on this side when the brothers had gotten away from Munich. "I wonder where Elisia is then…"

"Probably someone else's daughter and most likely with a different name. Different parents have different preferences." A splash of lighting sparked outside. "Four days straight of rain…How much longer can this last?" It came down hard on the kitchen window, tapping consistently into annoyance.

"A week or two. It's possible."

"I know…I just wish it was possible to stop it. The whole town is going to get deadly sick if this keeps up…" He heard a faint stifled sneeze slip from his brother. "Al! Don't tell me you got sick!"

"It's just a sneeze brother! It's no big deal. I'm probably just a little cold…I am wet from the rain after all." Ed was up in an instant, checking for a fever on his brother's forehead. "I'm…"

"Fine for now." Al backed up a little, attempting to escape his over-protective older brother. It was great that they could be together and all, but sometimes it was just annoying. Being raised by a sibling wasn't the easiest thing in the world, even when that sibling was his hero. "Come on; let's head out to the café. That show will be starting soon so we may be able to slip in with little notice."

"Brother! I said I'd go and you should stay here!"

"So?" Edward grabbed onto his brother's arm and pulled him through the door, back into the thundering rain. They weaved their way through the town and slowly found their way to the welcoming dry café. It didn't take Ed long to get Al in and seated in the back. They even had a nice young waitress serving them. But there was no sight of Emilie or Winnie.

"Maybe they're not here…" Al whispered.

"Another round!" echoed off the wall from some army man. "Another glass of beer for every man here…" The eyes glued to Ed, and a smirk lifted on his face. "Even the gypsy loving boys." There was silence in the room, and Ed couldn't believe who he was now staring at.

"I'm afraid I don't drink Colonel," he muttered.

"Colonel? You flatter me boy! I'm afraid I'm only just a lieutenant yet. Though there are rumors I may get a promotion sometime soon…" The man laughed as he latched his hand around his wife's hand. "I hope it's before the baby comes. Riza will need all the money we can get to raise Roy Jr." Ed could see Al attempting not to laugh. This was something that was sure to never happen on the other side. If Roy ever did suck it up and attempt to marry Riza, they would never name any of their children Roy Jr. At least, the brothers hoped not.

"Oh Roy!" the girl at his side crooned. It was a pathetic site, seeing Riza's look-alike so pathetic. It was a high doubt that she had ever even so much as touched a gun let alone fired one for any reason. It was obvious that she was well-along in her pregnancy though as her belly bulged from the dress she wore.

"Congratulations," Al offered. "I hope he's as strong as his father." The room broke out in cheers and whoops and woos and ahs. Everyone wanted to see how Roy would take a compliment from a gypsy-lover.

"Just as long as he doesn't grow up like you," Roy laughed to himself. "He can be a doctor or some other weak person, just so long as he's not as stupid or blind as you boys are. I feel bad for your mother. She must have been shot in the head to raise you the way she did…"

"Don't talk about her!" Ed shouted, standing fiercely.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"You didn't know our mother; you don't know anything about her. I hope Riza is as kind as she was for that's what counts. Not how the children grow up, but how much they understand the way the world is supposed to be."

"Is that so? You seem to preach in a way that suits a German, but yet you act like some scoundrel. Don't be such a hypocrite boy." Edward paused, confusion on his face. It took him a moment that they hadn't taken in the way he'd intended. They seemed to think he was saying gypsies and Jews and such needed to be eradicated instead of left alone.

"Brother, let it go," Al whispered, his hand wrapped fearfully around his brother's muscular forearm. "Save it for a train station." That pulled a bit of a smirk onto Ed's face as he seated himself, the waitress bustling over once again.

"You boys don't be bothered a single bit by them, you hear?" she whispered fearfully. "Gretel will get Peter to throw them out if they start a fight, but she'll have you out just as quick if you become a part of it. Just let it go and we'll take care of them, alright?"

"Rachel!" Emilie's voice called. "We need your help; Winnie needs to be shown what you showed me this morning."

"I'll be there!" Rachel turned back for a moment, a smile on her face. "You boys are in for a treat. Tonight we have our dear Syth…I mean Emilie back and we have a new girl on the crew." The two smiled as she rushed back, just to see Gretel tying on Winnie's apron and Winnie helping Emilie into the dress that she had been wearing when she met Emilie. Switching clothes was no big deal as they were the same size exactly.

"This here is…Bridgette, I believe it was, but she prefers Rachel."

"Why is that?" Winnie cracked out.

"Em…"

"I just don't want my family to find out that I'm working here," Rachel replied. "If they knew, they would flip. So, I change my name so that it gets around that Gretel and Sythia and Rachel are the workers here."

"Emilie!"

"Emilie."

"Wait…" Winnie glanced around at Emilie's face. "Your real name is Sythia?"

"Yeah…"

"Why do you prefer Emilie?"

"It sounds less…Less out of the ordinary. There are many normal girls named Emilie, but I've never met anyone else named Sythia. My mother decided to name me after my great-grandmother for some reason. It was a little mean, seeing as the trouble it puts me through."

"Oh…"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I promise not to tell a soul." Winnie thought of Ed, and she contemplated her approach to him.

"Not even Ed." Winnie gasped a bit, her plans instantly rebuked. "I know you and him are good friends, but don't tell him. If he finds out…Oh, I just don't want to be arrested, ok? They'll take me away and murder me."

"Ed would never…"

"You don't think that he would, but there is never a way to know for sure who can be trusted for real."

"You would really turn down those eyes? I mean come on…"

"If you're going to go drool over him, please don't include me. I've learned that sometimes life gives you people that look harmless but they can really hurt you if you try to get near them. It's the way things work in this world…You're too young yet to understand. You're Al's age. It takes being a grown up in the real world to understand it."

"Are you sure? Most of these grown ups don't seem to have the slightest clue." Winnie watched as Emilie froze, her eyes shut and a hint of red appearing under them. "Oh, Emilie, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's alright…It's just…No one can ever understand what it's like to be hated by everyone. No one, not even the ones that don't hate me. And even then, they must hate me on some level for all the trouble I bring them."

"Don't talk like that!" Gretel rapped a serving tray on the fine, dark-brown hair. "We love you Sythia. You bring us joy, believe it or not. This is a gloomy city and you have that joy, when you're not pouting." Emilie forced on a smile as the red shone through in her tear-stained eyes.

"It's Emilie, remember?"

"Oh?" The large lady let out a sweet laugh that filled the room. "That's the spirit, keep the cheer on. Now, let's clean up this face of yours. There's some handsome men out there tonight, perhaps one would wish to marry you."

"I highly doubt that. I'm a gypsy!"

"Still, you don't know. It's not healthy for a girl your age to be running around with no one at your side, not even a dream in your head. At least promise me you will at least attempt to find a man?"

"Gretel!"

"This isn't last century," Winnie laughed out. The four girls smiled as Peter knocked on the door frame.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked calmly. "Oh, Sythia! That dress looks lovely on you. Where did you get it?"

"Winnie is lending it to me," Emilie whispered sweetly as she curtsied in all her fine politeness. "If you may, sir, can you call me Emilie from now on?"

"Only if you put on as lovely show as always tonight. Now, Winnie, stick close to Gretel. She'll look after you and keep those perverted soldiers away from your un-bruised behind."

"Huh?" Winnie let out in shock.

"Trust me darling," Gretel giggled out, handing over a tray filled with beers. "I'll be with you every step of the way, thwarting those fools." Emilie gave Winnie a comforting nod as she pushed her new friend out into the room.

"Good luck Winnie," was crooned out as Peter grabbed onto Emilie's hand to lead her to the stage.

"Welcome one and all," sounded out as Winnie passed out the beers, many men whistling in her direction. "This is Emilie; she will be your entertainment tonight." Many people dropped to silence, a few let out some long whistles at the dress that held tight to her curves. Other men were calling out curses and insults that there was a gypsy on the stage.

"Hush now!" Gretel cried at them. "If you keep that up we'll throw you out. Emilie is no such gypsy, just a dark-skinned girl that can't help the face her family gave her. Keep yourselves quiet and listen to her sing."

"She'll probably hex us," Roy laughed loudly in the audience, making sure to draw attention. "I would take my wife and protect our baby from her, but hexes are only real in gypsy minds." Edward clung tightly to his glass in a desperate attempt to not lose his temper. The Roy he knew was strange, but would never say things that cruel and obviously painful. Sure he'd poke fun, but only when he knew the other person was at least laughing on the inside.

"Oh, my," Riza added on, looking mock-worriedly at her plump belly. "Maybe we should leave…Who knows what that girl can do?"

"Hush now!" Gretel hissed, glancing to make sure that Emilie wasn't shying away. Of course the dear girl was standing fast.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, kind sir," Emilie actually managed to croon out. "As Gretel said, I have no known relation to gypsies. It's just fate that I'm dark as they are." Many of the onlookers snorted while the two blond brothers kept their heads down.

"Do you think they'll see us?" Al whispered.

"Only if you keep talking!" Ed hissed back just as hushed.

"Edward!" Winnie hissed as she caught sight of them, just while Emilie was singing out her first dear song. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Just watching a show and drinking some coffee."

"If she sees you here…"

"She'll bolt like a frightened rabbit?"

"Something like that. You two have to go, get out of here. Disappear."

"Is that any way to treat paying customers? Winnie, come on! We just want to see her do a whole show!"

"If she sees you, I never talked to you, got it? You snuck in here without my knowledge."

"Of course, would it be any other way?" Winnie gave them a fierce nod as she spun around to hand out the beer. Emilie sang her songs for a good hour before people began to get restless, but Edward didn't hear the slightest hint at Emilie's mother's song. Perhaps the song was a rare treat?

Either way, the show came to an end and Peter himself appeared to thank everyone for coming and to help them to the door. Emilie disappeared back into a back room with the other waitresses, and soon Winnie appeared in her own dress with a small purse and a sweet grin. "We made a lot of money tonight," was announced. "They gave me this as a gift to welcome me to the group."

"Would you like us to walk you home now?" Ed offered, holding out his arm for hers once again. She gave him a sweet smile, but moved over and took hold of Al's.

"I've been holding onto you all day. I think it's only fair that Al gets a turn with a lovely lady such as myself."

"All right…"

"Hey, Winnie?" Al asked as Winnie led them excitedly down the street.

"Yeah?" she chirped out.

"How soon are you expecting us to move in?"

"As soon as you like, of course! I'll have to sell a few things though, won't I?"

"That's not necessary," Edward laughed. "We can always just bring our clothes, our food, and our money. After all, we don't exactly need anything else from that house."

"Brother!" Al hissed.

"What?"

"You forgot about the…you know?"

"The what Al?" Winnie pried. "Come on, I want to know!" Edward suddenly remembered what his brother was talking about. What about the items from the other side. The uniforms, the bomb that they'd managed to keep from going off, and who knew what else.

"We can sell most of it," Ed laughed. The uniforms could be sold to some army reserve to be made into new uniforms for the German soldiers, anything that looked like jewelry could be sold as just that, and the bomb could be packed away safely and dumped to the bottom of some sea where it would never harm anyone if it were to go off. Unless of course the explosion was big enough to cause a whole chunk of land to be destroyed so that some water city would sink…

"Are you sure?" Al asked cautiously.

"Of course I'm sure. Just think, no one will know the difference so what's the harm?"

"But what if someone does?" Ed let out a slightly nervous laugh.

"We'll take that up when we come to it, alright? I highly doubt anyone would know or even be able to begin to comprehend."

"What are you talking about?" Winnie insisted.

"Never mind. So…how's Emilie?"

"Ed!" The streets were quiet for a good long while, each waiting for a response, waiting for the other side to give in. "Emilie is doing fine. Did you know she lives at that place? Her room is right in the back." Winnie kept her promise about the name, but that didn't mean everything was secret.

"That's…interesting. I suppose it's a good thing the three of us are adopting her then. She needs a place of her own." Winnie sighed a little, wishing her question would be answered. Of course, that wasn't Ed's way. He never answered a question when it was one of his brotherly secrets. The two of them were creepily close. No siblings were ever that close, Winnie was sure of that. These brothers had something that held them together like no other, and Winnie guessed that those secrets just helped them stay close.


	10. Moving Day

Well, here is probably my longest chapter, only by about two hundred words. This chapter takes us to page 66 and with a total of almost 30,000 story words. I'm so proud. I've stuck out some long stories, but I had lost interest with them over time and they had turned into agonizing stoires that I just wanted to see end. Anyway, and can we shoot for three more reveiws?

**Extra Note: **_I'd been putting in little dividers when they needed to be there, but it appears this site won't allow me to post those dividers. Perhaps this is why people are leaving this story in the dust...So, I am going to replace every single chapter with ones that actually have the dividers in it (which is really only two or three chapters but still). Then I'll post this chapter and hope to God that Fewer people will abandon this story. I checked one of the chapters that lost the dividers and it looks so immature without at least something there...oh, I could just cry at my stupidity. Also, there was a small chunk of one of the chapters that didn't make it in for some reason. Oh, this just makes me so angry. Anyway, I'm glad I went back and checked it out. Thanks for bringing it up, Rei Ayanami.  
_

* * *

**J****ourney Again**

_Chapter 9: Moving Day_

Edward let out a fierce yawn as he stretched. Three days already he had been jobless, three days already Winnie and Emilie had been building a friendship, and three days already since the decision had been made. He and Al had sold most of their belongings and were now merely sleeping on the floor in the front room with blankets and pillows, nothing more. It was probably the simplest moving day anyone would ever see.

Al had gone to school as usual and Winnie had spent mornings and afternoons helping Ed. Of course the girl had to go in and have lunch with Emilie, to build their friendship a bit more. Edward knew that already they were growing attached. That had been part of his plan, finding someone Winnie could relate to and spend time with now that her father was gone.

That had left Edward to do most of the selling. Over breakfast the first day, they had made a large and brightly colored sign to set up in the window. "House Sale! Nearly Everything is Going!" That had caught on slowly. First a young couple was looking for a nice bedroom set, then an elderly couple looking for a nice dining table. Slowly but surely, everything found its way out of the house. Edward had spent a lot of time disassembling furniture if it could disassemble, and then moving it to someone other house. Rarely was there the use of a car, which really made him use his forgotten muscles.

Then, if that wasn't annoying enough, the rain really came over those three days. Even now, his hair was still damp from the day before as he tied it back for the day. "You really should try braiding it, like you used to," Al offered.

"But that's so childish!" Ed complained.

"Well, it looks like you have less hair when you pull it into a pony-tail. And from the back…It kind of looks like a girl." Edward jumped up and had wrestled his brother to the ground in an instant. "It's the truth!"

"Well, I haven't seen any people mistaking me for a girl ever…"

"Maybe that's because you need a shave?" Al squeaked loudly as his brother increased the pressure on his shoulders. It hurt especially on the automail side, but that was because Ed couldn't always exactly tell how much force he was using, even after all these years. Just because he'd had automail for seven years didn't mean he could feel with the cold, metal fingers. "Ed…Please…"

"Sorry!" Ed jumped back, looking his brother over with worry.

"It's ok…Hey, you're still a lot better than me in a fight."

"With your normal body you mean! I never did beat you as armor…"

"Heh, maybe that's because of the size difference?"

"Hey! I may have been a bit small but I was not a shrimp!"

"I didn't say you were brother! I was bigger than everyone then!" Edward fell back so that he was cross-legged on the ground. Al had a point with that. Al slowly stood, stretching out his tired body. "I don't think I should go to school today…"

"Al!"

"What? We're moving after all! And all that work you've been doing, I want to at least help with the bags. You've been doing everything these last few days…"

"I even got tipped for my kindness by the old people." Al couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the evil face Ed put on. It was like the old days when Ed had some strange plan in his head. He always had that look in his eyes.

"Ed, I'm just saying maybe you should take a break. You have been sore, since you've been lifting heavy things. You haven't done that in a few years."

"I lifted rocket parts!"

"With the help of ten other people, usually more, right?" Edward looked down, innocently. But then one thing sealed his fate: A sneeze. "Brother! You're sick!"

"I am not! It's just a sneeze from all the wet and the cold. You know sneezing doesn't mean you're sick. Just sick of the rain." Al let out a bit of a sigh. It was something their mother had used to say when they were sick. Except she had always been joking, usually adding a 'right' to the end.

"Ed…"

"I'll be fine, Al! You really don't need to worry so much about me. I'm the older brother, I'm the one that worries about you, got it?" Al offered out his hand to help Ed up, which Ed accepted in an instant as he stifled another yawn. "You get to school, ok? I'll handle things around here."

"I don't have to leave for school for another half hour."

"Oh…Um, then why don't you get out something and make breakfast? I have to pack up these blankets and pillows." Al laughed a bit.

"I'm your brother, not your servant. Why don't you cook?"

"Would you eat anything I cook?" Ed put on his evil snake-grin again, almost scaring Al into the kitchen. "I'll just finish packing everything and take it over to Winnie's after breakfast."

"Right." Edward tramped up the stairs to pull out one last outfit, something he was proud to keep in his closet. First he had worn it, when he was a state alchemist, and then Al had worn it before coming to this side of the gate. The red coat was familiar, even if it didn't fit him anymore. He had grown out of it, and that was actually quite a surprise to him. It was sheer proof he had gotten bigger. But he still knew that he was still a bit smaller than everyone else. His brother was only an inch or two shorter than him!

The other keepsake was definitely the old pocket watch. It had long since stopped ticking and he wasn't exactly sure if it was possible to get it going again, but he still kept it. Those two things went right on top in his suitcase, and there was yet another empty one for the blankets and pillows downstairs. Al had packed his days ago, ready and rearing to leave.

"Hurry up brother!" echoed up the stairs.

"I'm hurrying!" Ed shouted back, lifting up the two full ones and carefully finding his way to the stairs. It wasn't that they were heavy; it was that they were bulky. He couldn't see around them. But that didn't help him as he soon tumbled half-way down to the floor below.

"Brother!" It was a little hazy as Al pulled him out of the pile of spilled clothing and other necessities. "Brother…Ed! Say something!"

"Watch your step…" Al sighed as Ed shook his head like a dog, clearing the world up a tad bit.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be alright in a minute…Go and take care of breakfast, I'll repack all this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Al looked over his elder brother with worry, but then made his way back to the kitchen. Edward decided to stay seated right by the stairs to pack, at least until the shock from his tumble had worn off. "The foods fine…Brother, how about I go up and get that other suitcase?"

"Alright." Ed ducked so that Al could jump over to the stairs and make his way up. Coming back down with a suitcase was a different matter though.

"Boys?" came knocking through the door as Ed slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Winnie? Here already?" Edward carefully stepped over the mostly-still-spilled suitcases to pull the door open. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I thought I'd grab one of the suitcases…" She peeked around the door, her umbrella bumping the doorframe as she attempted to lean in. "You're not ready?"

"We were almost ready…"

"But brother fell," Al told her.

"Oh, Edward, are you alright?" she exclaimed, stepping in and carefully closing her umbrella so he could shut the door.

"I'm fine…" he started again.

"He's a little dizzy," Al finished for him.

"Ed, you should lie down and rest for a little while," Winnie scolded. "If you're dizzy you shouldn't be walking around and making things worse."

"I'm fine!" Ed demanded as Al came over and gave him a slight push that sent the brother tumbling into the door. Normally, he would have been able to stop himself, but the world was still moving about.

"That's fine? Come on, lie down. Al, you should make sure breakfast isn't burning, I can smell it in here." Al sighed and rushed off. Leave it to Winnie to take over being a mother when the most needed one. Not to forget though that she was fifteen and bossing around someone who was eighteen, going on nineteen. But Ed didn't mind, it was like being back in Winry's house again. Al had since set the empty suitcase by the blankets, but Winnie didn't start packing. She piled up the pillows and spread a blanket out on the floor, then made sure Ed was settled in before heading over to pack away their things again.

"Winnie, what do they teach you in your girl's schools?" Ed laughed out.

"How to be a good mother." He clamed up. She had stated it so matter-of-factly and so pointedly that it seemed to insult her that he'd laughed.

"And how to be a decent doctor?"

"My father taught me all the doctor things. Compared to what he knew, what I can do is basic. Although, compared to most people I suppose I'm a bit of a professional. I could easily be a nurse now, at this age. I thank my father for that."

"I thank him too."

"Whose dress is this?" he heard her inquire.

"It's Emilie's. She never came back to pick it up. I suppose she was just scared to come get it so I'll just bring it to her."

"How nice of you! Should I tell her that you…?"

"No! I want to…surprise her, ok? Please let me surprise her."

"Alright Ed. Now rest." Ed let his eyes slip shut in the silence and with the nice scent of breakfast calling to him. He was so close to sleep again that he almost literally jumped out of his skin when he heard Winnie's squeal.

"This watch is so lovely!" Laughter erupted from the kitchen, and it was all Ed could do to not laugh as well. "What's wrong?"

"Remember Winry? Well, she enjoyed metal things, and she just loved that watch too."

"Really? I think it's gorgeous, is it yours?"

"Yes…"

"You are so lucky to have it."

"Not really. It's not exactly one of a kind…"

"But I've never seen any others. I really like it…" Ed took the chance to glance at her, and for an instant he saw the Winry he had always known, evil planning face and all. "If you don't appreciate it, maybe I should just keep it…"

"Leave it alone!" Edward leaped off the ground and had pulled his watch from her hand in an instant. "This is my watch."

"Then it is special, isn't it?" Ed let out a sigh. She was just as much a trickster as Winry, that was for sure.

"Yes, it's special."

"Now…go lay down!"

"Um…" Al squeaked to them. "Breakfast is…ready."

"Oh, in that case, go sit down…oh!"

"What?" Ed groaned out.

"How to you plan on getting your pots and pans and dishes to my house? I don't see any boxes or anything else. Are you just planning on leaving them?"

"Yep! It's a present to whoever buys this place off us. Along with the old-fashioned stove and the refrigerator. You do have a more modern stove at your place, don't you? This one is dangerous…"

"Yes, ours is much more modern. The whole thing doesn't heat up when you try to cook something inside it because the inside of it isn't a blazing fire. You have to be careful on the top though, because when one burner is turned on the whole top seems to get hot. The metal transfers the heat." She glanced over to the brothers, both of which seemed to be drooling over the idea. "No one gets burned by touching just any part of it."

"That's a relief," Al chuckled out. "Emilie will be safer there."

"Huh?"

"A couple days ago Emilie tripped and burned herself on the stove," Ed explained.

"Was that why she was all wrapped up in bandages when we switched dresses?"

"Um…yeah…" Winnie nodded in understanding as she took a plate from Al and settled down on the floor. It was just as comfy as any chair, if just a little big hard to hold a plate and eat. But her lessons in holding serving trays with one hand were coming in handy.

"They can't have all been from this stove though…can they?"

"Well, a car ran into her the night we met her, which is how she came to be staying with us at first. Then who knows what happened to her before that. She seems to have a lot of accidents."

"Oh…I suppose I'll just have to look out for her from now on then. Although, she hasn't gotten herself hurt since I've known her."

"True," Al added. "I've noticed that. Since she left us, she hasn't gotten hurt at all."

"Don't jinx her," Ed warned. "Just watch, as you say that she's probably getting hit by another car."

"Ed!" Winnie exclaimed. "Don't talk like that!"

…………………………

Emilie stepped out of the café for a nice early walk. She had on a fresh dress, one Winnie had lent her. It was beautiful, almost as much so as her mother's had been. Winnie had told her the brothers planned on moving. They were selling everything they didn't need. That meant her dress was going to go for big bucks. She just hoped they didn't sell it as a bargain because it was worth so much more. She picked her way down the back allies, Winnie's other umbrella perched on her shoulder to catch the rain.

Lately it had been pouring as though someone had taken a sharp knife and cut open the clouds. This morning was a little lightened up, but she still found herself sneezing. Three in a row in fact. "That sounds nasty," she heard whisper out.

"Christoph!" She spun in her jump, frightened at how silent he had been behind her. "How long have you been there?"

"Since you left the café. I must say, you seem very cozy there with Bridgette and Gretel and now little Winnie."

"How do you…"

"I watched your show last night. I especially liked your dress."

"Winnie lent it to me…Christoph, I'm sorry, I can't figure out the secret."

"So I've noticed. Oh, Sythia…" She flinched as his fingers touched her skin. "If you told me the secret to your magic, I may be able to save your brother."

"What's wrong with Tobar?" she shouted out, her eyes opening wide to look up at him in shock.

"This rain has made him ill I'm afraid. Oh, Emilie, his little body isn't taking it very well. But because he's a gypsy boy I can't take him to just any doctor…And the old Reitay is gone now. Your brother will just have to suffer…Unless you can show me your magic; maybe the magic has a way to heal him?"

"Tobar…" Emilie let her body fall down onto her knees as she clutched her hands to her sides. "Christoph, I'm trying, I'm really trying as hard as I can." A few tears dribbled down her cheeks.

"So I've seen, with all that frilling about you've been doing these last few days. Ever since you met those Elric brothers you've been doing less and less." She gasped as she felt his cane press down on her back. It wasn't that he needed one; it was that he liked having one. "Sythia…Emilie. Find out the secrets before your brother dies, or else I'll have to take someone else to persuade you."

"Yes, Christoph. I'll try harder, I promise."

"Good little gypsy." The cane rapped down hard on her back, forcing a few more tears to peek out. "By the way, I've heard that this sort of magic was once involved in a rocket launch, a few months ago."

"Rocket?" Emilie glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

"There was some men hired to build a rocket that was meant to be launched into the sky, but the government planned to send it to some magical world, where this magic of yours likely comes from. You'll never guess which friends of yours were involved with that."

"Um…Rachel? Gretel? Winnie? Winnie's dad?"

"Two very handsome blond brothers. Only a few people know. I got a hold of some privet documents that told me all about it."

"Edward and Alphonse?" Emilie found Christoph pulling her to her feet.

"Exactly those two. Befriend them for real this time, Emilie. Your brother depends on it."

"But they'll turn me in!" The back of his hand whacked across her face.

"Be brave, little girl. I thought your baby brother meant more to you than that? I thought you were unafraid to do anything, as long as he would be safe? Were those not your exact words?"

"Yes they were, sir." Her eyes once again dropped to the ground as a chilling breeze blew by.

"Winter will be coming in a month or so, snow will soon take the place of the rain. I hope you are able to figure this out before then. I can't guarantee that your dear sick Tobar will make it." Emilie nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the ground as he strode away. His cane tapped against anything it felt like tapping against. Brick walls, tin trash cans, the occasional stray cat or rat that was brave enough to not scurry away.

"Emilie!" soon echoed down the way. "Emilie, where are you? You're going to be late for your shift!"

"I'm here!" Emilie called, just barely loud enough to be heard. Daintily, she dabbed at her eyes, lifting her umbrella up. She hadn't even realized that she'd let it sag, that she's nearly let go of it. But sure enough she was soaked; no one would be able to tell tears from rain at this point.

"Emilie, dear, what are you doing here?" Rachel crooned, reaching out to grab onto the girl's upper arm. "You're going to get sick at this rate! We can't have you doing that to us, Winnie's still a beginner."

"Don't worry about me Rachel. I'll be fine." Emilie put on a bright smile as a warm arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. "I promise."

"You can promise all you want, that doesn't mean your body is going to obey. Come on, let's get you all dried off and into your work clothes…Oh, and this was one of Winnie's. I hope she won't be angry if it shrinks or something from the water."

"I don't think it will do that…"

"You never know!"

……………………………….

Edward let out a 'humph' as he set the heavier two suitcases on Winnie's doorstep. She was opening the door as she held the pillows and blankets in their case cheerfully in her hands. "Ed, don't be so grouchy! You started it!"

"You didn't have to throw the eggs at me!" he snapped back, a bit of yellow still peeking out from his hair.

"I'm sorry! I guess I just got a little worked up." She put on a nice pouting face as she threw open the door. "But welcome to your new home, bigger and better than the shack you were living in." The pillows and blankets were quickly in the living room, but Edward had his normal issues getting his two bulky suitcases through the door. "One at a time!"

"I know that! I just wanted to…see if I could get it in one trip!" He set down his own, carefully shoving Al's down the narrow hall that soon opened up to a living room, and on the other side of the room the hall continued to the door that led kitchen and the dining area and another door that led to a bathroom. The whole area was nearly twice as large as where Ed and Al had been previously living. The stairs were right up against the far wall, no doubt leading to the three bedrooms Winnie had been boasting only a few days earlier.

"You sure are taking your sweet time."

"I'm just impressed! I didn't expect it to look this nice." Ed glanced over and saw the pictures on the walls. A father and a mother, and even a grandmother that looked just like Pinako. It was all so familiar he wanted to just collapse and never get up. The faces were definitely a soothing memory he needed.

"Just wait until you meet the puppy!"

"Puppy?" Edward jumped a bit, glancing around for Den's look-alike.

"Yeah, found the little guy on the streets. He's upstairs somewhere right now, sleeping. That little guy can sleep through anything, honestly. Not that I blame him, he was practically starved when I found him."

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one yet. You go get the other suitcase, I'll go get him." Edward nodded, a bit enthusiastically. Sure it was sad that Winnie's dad had died for basically the same cause Winry's parents had, but seeing a puppy that looked like Den would actually mean a lot to him. To think things could be so close, but yet so far apart, it was fascinating. The alchemist inside him was starting to rev up, curious and explorative. He wanted to _know_.

"I'll be right back." Edward hurried from the house, lifting the suitcase and pulling it painfully through the hall. He hadn't realized his was bigger, it was the one he had carried with his automail arm. Letting out a huff, he placed the heavy bag by Al's.

"Wait!" Winnie shouted as four furry paws pounded down the stairs. Edward jumped up on the couch as the pup paraded beneath him. The dog slightly resembled Den, black and white. It had more white on it though. "Get back here puppy!"

"You should probably name him." Ed sat down, reaching down to pet the thing.

"I was thinking Danni or something like that. I found him down by Dan's bookstore. Just two days ago."

"You didn't tell us then? This would have been nice to know!"

"I figured we could surprise Al. What do you think?"

"I think Al is more of a save-the-ally-kittens person."

"Does he not like dogs?" Winnie put on a worried face that Ed almost laughed at.

"He likes dogs, I just think he'd prefer having a cat if I'd let him have one. But he knows better than to ask now because, no matter how much I want to say yes sometimes, I always have to say no. We can't afford to look after a cat. Not with the little bit of money we have…had."

"How much did you make anyway?" Her eyes grew wide as he tossed his wallet at her, filled with cash. "Ed…this is…wow…"

"And that's not even the money from selling the house. Which I should probably get back to do. There's a young couple who's expecting a baby and they say that a two room house is perfect. They left me a letter yesterday that they'll be by the house in about an hour to check it out."

"That's wonderful!"

"I'm only afraid what the dad is going to do…he's a soldier after all. I'm worried I'm going to end up in over my head."

"I think you can take him if he picks a fight."

"I don't want to fight off some rich guy who might buy something I'm selling! Do you know how hard it was to sell everything else? All the people would look and say 'that's the Elric boy' and walk off. I can't be too choosy about the buyer." Winnie took in a deep breath as she picked the pup up.

"Good luck…Is it alright if I get Danni a collar and a leash? I want to take him out for a walk but…"

"Go ahead. Nothing to expensive…"

"I know !" She smiled sweetly. "We have to use the money responsibly."

"Don't forget that."


	11. Tough Customers

Hey all! Well, here it is finally. Chapter ten. Ooo, I've just been waiting until this story hit double digits. I'm so happy right now. Oh, but I'm chattering. And here I promised I'd keep chatter to a minimum...sigh. Two more reveiws, since three seems to much for my story to handle a chapter. growls

* * *

**J****ourney Again**

* * *

_Chapter 10: __Tough Customers_

Edward strode down the street, his hat pulled securely over his ponytail to repel the persistent rain. Glancing up, he wondered when it would ever stop. Six days now it had been raining without mercy. All he wanted was a little peace. To make it worse, there was thunder rolling around in the distance. From the way the wind was blowing, Ed knew that storm would be over them by tomorrow and gone another day or two. Then, hopefully, the rain would halt completely.

Still, that wasn't much of his worry. As he approached his old house, a sneeze blew from his body. A violent one that almost made his chest burn. "Maybe Al was right," he muttered to himself. "Maybe I am getting sick…" With a shake of his head, he jumped up the stairs and hurried in the door to the empty house. This was probably the last time he'd ever have a need to look at it.

There wasn't much good that came from this place, nothing that attached him to it dearly. The only thing he regretted was that he was giving up his first house so soon. With his scraps of money he had paid for this place and had kept his little brother fed and taken care of. After all that, he was beginning to wish he was back in Central being the military's puppy. He had been to young to be a full grown dog to them, but he was at least their puppy. Like Danni was Winnie's puppy.

They had expected to be able to train and discipline him like any other puppy, they had expected some kid they could manipulate. He was sure that's what most of the higher ups saw. That or they laughed at the thought. Until they saw his skill. To be twelve and have the skills he had. It had probably made the others jealous. A smirk climbed upon his face as he thought of how he'd gotten in. He had made flowers. Of all the things he could have done, he'd made flowers out of a dangerous situation. Still, it had gotten him what he wanted.

Just as he resolved to go make sure the house was still in perfect form, a knock echoed from behind him. "Yes?" he replied in a grown up way, jumping a bit as he saw Riza was the one knocking.

"This was your house?" she replied in shock.

"What's wrong honey?" Roy's voice echoed from behind. Ed's brain lit up in fireworks. This Roy's family wanted to buy his house. This Roy, someone he would kill if he had the chance now because this personality _was_ overboard. If Roy ever met Roy…well, it would be a nightmare. Roy Mustang would probably light up this Roy in seconds just by how immature this Roy was.

"This is the Elric house!"

"Is that so?" Edward wanted to growl, like any good guard dog. Roy spoke as though he'd known this all along and planned on all this.

"Are you sure you want to even check it out?" Her voice was trembling with mock-fright. "How do we know that their gypsy friends haven't put hexes over it?"

"I don't believe in those foolish gypsy traditions." Roy quickly made his way up the stairs and rested his arm around his wife's waist. "This house is the perfect size for a small family." Edward nodded, opening the door wider.

"Might I take your hat, sir?" he offered quietly as he placed his own on the rack that was still there. "I just got here from moving the last of my things."

"I can place my own hat." Roy defiantly moved Ed's hat and placed his own in it's place. "Come on, Riza, you need to get out of the cold and rain. For the baby." She nodded as she allowed her husband to pull her in, neither of them removing their soaked shoes, both allowing the mud to sink into the carpet.

"If you would, please…" Edward pulled his own shoes off in an example. "I try to keep a really clean house, and taking off muddy wet shoes helps keep it so."

"You talk as though you still own it."

"I own it until you buy it and I hand over the deed." Roy looked at him, both sets of eyes glaring at each other in defiance. "Now, if you will, I wish to show you the kitchen. I have kept the refrigerator and the china where they are here, gifts along with the house." He hurried towards the kitchen, almost fearing what they would think of the dear old stove. It was his deepest hope he could trick them, but something inside was saying 'no such luck.'

"What is that?" was the first thing that escaped Riza's mouth with a hint of horror. "Is that thing…a…stove?"

"Yes, although you don't need to use it as such. This is a very old home, but it has been kept good due to renovations. Now, Al and I couldn't afford a stove, so we just used this old one. Even if you won't be cooking with it, the thing still keeps nice warmth in the winter." He glanced back at them, only to find that they had long lost interest and were inspecting the refrigerator and the china that was stacked up elegantly in the cupboard.

"This is fine indeed," he heard Roy compliment. "You must do something right to afford these." Edward opened his mouth to say that they were just sort of something he had acquired from a dead friend, but thought better.

"Would you like to see the upstairs now? It's nothing amazing, but there are two bedrooms, each with their closet, and a bathroom. A typical townhouse."

"Oh, yes!" Riza cheered. She was excited to see where her baby would be spending his days and nights, where he would be growing up for the next few years. That was, until they had another child or two and had to find something bigger.

"Well lets go then." Ed put on his best smile as he led her up the stairs, followed by a grumpy Roy. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the house, there was nothing he could complain about. Ed had known it would be tough if everything was perfect, he was just glad nothing wasn't perfect. Slowly, the first bedroom door was opened.

"This room is perfect," Riza sighed. "Isn't it dear? Look at it, the perfect nursery. That window is in just the right spot and the bathroom is right across the hall…" Ed smiled a bit greedily. They were going to pay good money for this perfect little place. He pranced down the hall to open the next door, revealing a nice calming room. This had been where Al had slept, a place that would actually put him to sleep.

"Well," Roy breathed out as he stepped in. "I must say, you have impressed me Elric. When I saw your house was for sale, I swore that no one would ever want to buy it. Now I think that I just might have to. It sure beats the other houses we've seen with their problems."

"Thank you sir," Edward soothed over.

"What's with this sir all the time? You're not in the army, but you have the manners of a well-trained officer."

"Yes, sir, my father fought in…the last war. He barely lived from that, and he died a few years later when my little brother was too young to remember him."

"I have a similar experience with my father. His memory is just shadows to me." Edward braced himself as Roy's hand slapped him approvingly on the back. "How about we go to that dear café of yours and talk about the price?"

"Um…I really must be getting…"

"Nonsense, you can spare a little time for a beer."

"I don't drink beers."

"What man doesn't drink beers?" Roy thought about it for a second. "I suppose being raised by your mother, she probably wouldn't allow the slightest bit of that, would she?"

"No sir."

"Well, there's always a time when a boy has to grow up. Riza! Come on honey, we're going to go get lunch and buy this place."

"Really?" the woman replied with excitement. Edward had to back away so she could worm her bulging belly over to her husband to give him a kiss. It was a rather creepy sight to Ed. He had always noticed that Riza had her eyes on Roy and Roy had his eyes on Riza, even though neither of them seemed aware. It just seemed so odd they had noticed on this side. He wasn't sure he could get used to this.

"But sir…" Ed found himself whispering. "I don't have my money with me…only the deed to the house."

"Well then, I'll treat you," Roy laughed, leading the two down the stairs and out the door, impatiently waiting for Ed to lock the door. "Come along, I want to get there before the lunch rush."

"There's not much of a lunch rush there," Ed whispered, barely loud enough for Roy to hear.

"Are you saying the place isn't very popular?"

"It's more popular at dinner. That's the time when it's hard to get a seat."

"You seem to be there often."

"Just supporting a friend."

"That gypsy?"

"Winnie. The newest waitress there. Her father died recently." Riza crooned out a little whistle of sympathy.

"You really are a sweet boy," he heard her whisper.

"Let's hurry still," Roy said, pulling them down the street. Edward had paused in thought, wondering what felt so strange. The rain was soaking into his scalp when he remembered their hats were still in the house.

"Hold on!" he demanded, running back and busting in, pulling the hats of the rack. "We forgot out hats!" Roy's hand reached up and touched the wet hair that rested up on his head.

"Thank you, for remembering," Riza complimented again. "I can't have my husband getting sick." Roy rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was desperately looking for a flaw to pick on, a flaw that could tear this gypsy lover apart, but there was nothing. Ed was playing all the cards perfectly. And the house was in perfect shape.

"No problem," was the instant reply as Ed handed over the man's hat, stifling another sneeze.

"It seems as though you're fighting off your own cold," Roy joked as he pulled Ed's hat out of his hands, only to pull it down on the blond head. "Like I said earlier about a beer making a boy a man, it also helps cure sickness."

"I've never heard that one."

"You'd be surprised." Ed put on a real smile. For now he could pretend that he was back home in Central, for now he could pretend that Colonel Roy Mustang had married Riza and this was all normal. Except the Gestapo were hard to ignore. Everyone watched as they made their way to the café, settling in comfortably. It was then Ed remembered: Winnie and Emilie had their lunch time together here.

"What's wrong?" Riza asked sweetly. "Are you afraid that gypsy girl is going to hex you?"

"No…" Ed whispered. "I'm afraid Winnie will see me here. She has lunch here every day…I don't want to upset. It's sort of hard to help someone who's mad at you."

"That's true enough…oh, waitress!" Riza called out to the first girl she saw, and Ed almost cried. There, with her dark brown hair tied back in a ribbon, was Emilie. He pulled his hat down and looked to the table, hoping with all his might that she wouldn't see him.

"Yes?" Emilie shied over to them, her tray carefully balanced on her hip.

"Might we all three have the house special?"

"Of course!"

"Two beers and water," Roy demanded coldly, giving Ed a little push. All the boy did was grunt in agreement. There was nothing else he really could do. "Are you feeling alright?" There was a faint nod as Emilie slipped away, disappearing behind the door to fill up the drinks and send out the order. "What's wrong Elric?"

"Could you call me Ed please?" was the reply as Ed looked up. "I just don't want her to see me. She thinks I'm very closely tied into the military because of something my brother and I were talking about…she'd probably throw those beers at us instead of serving us."

"You two had something going on?"

"No! Nothing like that…I just looked after when she was hit by a car. See, she's not really a gypsy. She just has the looks of one because of all the different cultures her family is related to. They…they came from America around nineteen hundred to live with their German relatives and have been here ever since, even through the last war."

"You believe her stories?"

"There's no proof to deny them."

"Gypsies are storytellers, born to lie."

"What if it's the truth? How can you tell that it's not?" Roy opened his mouth to contradict him, but found no come back. "Ah, see? There's a reason behind my insanity."

"You _are _a gypsy lover, aren't you?"

"Not a gypsy lover, just not a gypsy hater."

"An interesting concept indeed." Roy smiled widely as Emilie appeared out of the door that led to the kitchen and back room. "Perhaps it's a novel concept."

"Roy?" Riza asked sweetly. "Are you having a change of heart all of a sudden?"

"Perhaps, we'll have to see…Edward, what are you doing hiding your face like that? There is no need to do so, you are a paying customer after all, giving her the paycheck." Emilie set down the drinks, unaware of the conversation that was taking place as Winnie had just walked in.

"Emilie!" Winnie called. "Please don't tell me you still have some tables to serve."

"I'll be taking over now," Gretel cheered as she pushed Emilie towards Winnie's table. "You go have fun with your friend and we'll bring out your meals."

"Thank you Gretel," Emilie crooned back, handing over the tray and allowing Ed to glance up as she made her way to Winnie's table.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that gypsy put a spell on you," Roy hinted.

"Huh?" Ed whispered, glancing away from her in a hurry.

"You. Have. A. Crush. On. Her." The words came out choppy and deliberate. Roy was just as playful as ever.

"She's a friend! I just don't want her to hate me…like she does now."

"Oh? Well…I suppose it's only natural…" Roy paused, realizing what he was saying. "Why am I…?"

"It's your nature."

"Huh?"

"Your nature makes you nice, underneath all your sarcasm. Trust me; you're just like Colonel Mustang, just a little less polished."

"Is that who you thought I was?"

"Yeah. Except…Colonel Mustang could never tell the girl he liked that he liked her…She'd probably have grabbed the guns and ask him if he'd cracked his head on something, that's how strange it would be." Roy paused, wondering how a kid like Ed sounded so wise and knowing. "Even though I hated him at times, he taught me more than I'll ever be able to understand."

"Really? So are you sort of his little monk boy?" Riza let out a little giggle at the thought. "After all, Buddhist monks carry on the wisdom of Buddha…so I suppose you are a…em…Mustangist Monk?" Ed's face snapped to anger. He had just admitted that Roy was smart and now he had become Roy's monk…how did that happen?

"He's to sarcastic to ever be remembered as someone smart! Honestly, you think he's being smart and all of a sudden he bursts out laughing and it turns out it was all a joke. No one would want to be a monk to his sort of way of life."

"Is that so? And for a second you were talking about him as though he were your father…or someone else worth idolizing." Ed stopped short. It had happened…He had sort of let Roy take the place of a father that was never there, that wasn't a part of his life. Fathers were meant to always look after their kids, tease them and joke around with them and raise them…It took Roy's look-alike to make Ed realize just how dear he held his military family.

"Ed…what's wrong?" he heard Riza's sweet voice call out all motherly.

"You're going to be good parents," was the reply. "Roy? Just don't go and die on the kid, ok? Kids need fathers. Your kids would be unlucky if they found their father-figure in someone else." The room seemed to fall to a hush, except for the giggling at the girls table across the room.

"Oh, Emilie?" Edward heard Winnie speak. "You'll never guess what Ed kept, when he sold almost everything."

"Some family heirloom?" was the shy reply.

"No, something important to you."

"My mother's dress?" The girl appeared to be in shock. Edward almost laughed from his seat across the room as he attempted not to gag at the smell of the beer.

"He's not that bad, Emilie. You really should give him another chance. You may find that he is a good friend to have. Someone who will help when times are rough."

"I suppose…I have to be accepting of your friends, because they are your friends after all."

"Just because of that? Gee, aren't you so kind. Whatever happened to just being someone's friend because they _are_ nice and they _are_ a good person? You didn't even take the time to really know him."

"Well…I don't think it's a good idea that we hang out to much anyway."

"Oh? Why…why not?"

"He's got a reputation, right? That in itself is bad enough." The voices soon became hushed, lost in their own world as Roy picked up on his own conversation about his plans for his son. Edward just smiled and nodded, pretending he cared as his mind went completely to Emilie and Winnie, wondering how their conversation was going.

"You sound like you care about him."

"If he's as nice as you say, who wouldn't? I mean…He took me to the doctor and paid the bill and all that…"

"Is that so?" Winnie knew the whole story, but it was fun to hear it from Emilie. It meant Emilie was reconsidering running away. It meant that soon she might come home to stay with them and their little family. She was just what they needed after all. Someone had to be the glue that held everything in place.

"Yeah. And he didn't complain when I ruined dinner…Al just made something better. Usually I can cook, but I'm actually just most used to camp fires…I traveled a lot when I was younger. Not many gypsies do that anymore, really. At least, few that I know. I'm sure there are several that do. Just none that I met in the little towns. But my family, we traveled."

"It must have been fun, to see all different sights. I've been stuck in this city all my life."

"I wish I could live in one city. Have a family and all that in a nice comfy home."

"You could…you know."

"How? I'm a gypsy in this sort of world. My home is a room in the back of a café."

"You could…stay with me and my other roomies."

"Who are your other roomies?"

"Why don't I let you meet them on your own?"

"Huh?"

"We're probably going to have a house warming party, except, we have no one to invite. They have no friends, I have one. So…if you came we'd be able to have our party."

"Is that so? Are you sure they wouldn't mind a gypsy being there?"

"Why would they? I wouldn't have roomies that wouldn't like you. Honestly, you are so fun!"

"Is that so? Well then…I suppose that I'll just have to come. You can't have a party without the life of the party." Winnie let out a nice giggle as she spooned down her soup.

"Then that settles it! In three days you will come home and spend the night at my house. Oh…and if you like my home, you know you're welcome to make it yours as well."

"What?" Emilie jumped back at the offer. "What do you…mean?"

"You could be a part of our family, if you'd like. Although, you'll have to be tolerable. My roomies are boys after all. Which is the main reason I'm inviting you…It's kind of creepy being the only girl in a house with two handsome men like them." Emilie couldn't help but giggle a little, and then the two started into outright laughter.

Edward, on the other side of the room, heard the laughter picking up and soon fell out of conversation with Roy, paying attention once more to the girls. "Ed…" Roy said calmly. "Ed!"

"Huh?" the boy replied, glancing back.

"You were staring again. You're never going to convince me that you don't like her even a little bit. Every time you hear her voice you have to look over at her."

"I'm just…worried. She gets into a lot of trouble, even for being, well, a gypsy. She's just so prone to accidents…And I just barely got to know her. In the two days, she'd been hit by a car and burned herself on that old-fashioned stove we have in the house."

"Is that so? Hm…maybe it's not so safe with children…"

"It's fine, so long as you don't heat it when the baby is old enough to get around. You can get a real stove. Al and I could never actually afford to replace it…We're still going to have a hard time getting by even now that we're going to live in a house with two incomes and all the money we made by selling our things."

"That's so sad," Riza whispered. "Didn't your family leave you with anything?"

"Not our father or our mom, and I don't know of any other living relatives we had." He paused, wondering if Envy was someone who could have been considered as living. It didn't matter at this point anyway because Envy was dead as well. As was Envy's mother.

"So you've made your own livings all this time? No wonder you haven't signed up for the military like a normal man."

"I lost my brother once, a long time ago. We're finally together again and I'm going to make sure he has a good life. He deserves that much, for what he's been through because of me."

"You sound so grown up," Roy laughed. "But you're just barely and adult. I wonder what a child could have gone through to grow up so, well, grown up." Edward let out a sigh as Roy went into his usual sarcastic self. A serious conversation had gone straight back to sarcasm.

* * *

**Ok! Since no one seems to pay attention when I ask for favors at the top of the chapters, I'm going to ask for one here. What do you all think I can do to re-write the summary and make it more entrancing. Something that makes people go: OOO! That looks like it's going to be an AMAZING story. (Even though it's not really anything special...90 of book sales happen because of 1) The summary and 2) Publicity. I'm not that popular at the moment, but I know a better summary would get more people's attention.)  
**


	12. When the Rain Stops

I know, it took a while to get this one out. I'm sorry. But school started this week and I have band too, so please forgive me. I finished this late last night and I know it's a written with a little less quality than I had hoped, but I hope you will still enjoy it. I have to go to a football game tonight...And drama club starts next week and soon French club will start up. That will take up almost every afternoon of mine (Band practice Mondays, Football games Fridays, Drama every other day once the play gets underway...I am the stage crew, building the very important set takes time.) I suppose I may have just taken a bit much on...But I promise I will keep working on this, even if it isn't finished until next summer. I will NOT abandon my (I think it's six) fans.

Anyway, since I asked for two and got three, I'll ask for two again and hope for three. See, I'm trying to make my reveiw amount double my chapter amount, at least while the chapter number is still under twenty. Double twelve is...24...I think that's a bit much to expect, but I'm hoping and praying please let me be lucky enough I love you guys, really I do. Without any reveiws I would have given up on this story. It's no use writing something no one likes...Now I just sound like an attention hogger. Oh well...I do love the spotlight as much as anyone else. **  
**

* * *

**J****ourney Again**

* * *

_Chapter 11: __When the Rain Stops_

Emilie sat patiently outside, an umbrella held carefully over her pretty dress. Winnie had told her that, at the house party, she would get her dress back. It made her happy, but she was really starting to enjoy the dresses Winnie lent her as well. They were more modern, much more gorgeous. The dress she wore from her mother's time was fifteen years out of fashion, most likely longer. It appeared as a remnant of the Victorian era, at least to her. But that was one more reason she loved it.

Tonight, though, she wasn't outside to sit in the rain and be stupid. She was out to tell Christoph that she planned on reuniting with Edward and Alphonse. If her brother's life was on the line, she had to risk it to find the information she needed. They could help her; there was no doubt about that. She knew that there was a terrible risk, a great chance she would end up dead. Either she would be turned over by them or someone that was 'looking out for them' would turn her over. Either way, she was going away forever. But at least her brother would live.

Sighing, she wanted to lean her head back against the brick wall. But that was no good. Her hair had been done up all special and Peter had even complimented her. Staying indoors for so long, apparently, had lightened up her skin a shade or two. Now, if it wasn't for her hair, she could pass off as a normal German that just loved to go out in the sun. To bad it wouldn't lighten up anymore, as it was now at her usual skin tone. But tonight was a big night at the club anyway. The publicity had been out, and it was Winnie's first night on stage with her.

"Sythia, darling, you are coming to me now?" she heard his voice spit at her.

"I…I'm going to go back and live with the Elric brothers, to see if you are right and to see if they can help me."

"Ah, wonderful plan there. How do you plan to get them to accept you again? After you ran out screaming and thrashing…"

"I'll get Winnie to soften them up and…" She hung her head in remembrance. "Edward and Alphonse moved houses…I don't know where they live now."

"But Winnie can tell you."

"Yes, Winnie can tell me." Christoph put his hands on her shoulders, bending to look into her eyes. She adverted them to the ground though, not wishing to see his sinister grin.

"Sythia…Emilie. Emilie I suppose suits you now, now that you have changed."

"Changed?"

"You're thinking like a true thief, like a true…true whatever it is you are. Gypsies aren't as smart as you, you're above gypsies. But you are much more important than a thief as well…Emilie. A new name for your new identity."

"That's not who Emilie is! Emilie…"

"Emilie is not Sythia at all. Emilie is grown up and wise enough to do what's best for her little brother, no matter what." Emilie looked up for a second, glaring into his eyes. They were demanding, threatening. "You, Emilie…as soon as you learn your trick, you can be my apprentice."

"Apprentice to what skill?"

"The skill of being able to survive for the better of ourselves. When the rest of the world hates you, you do what's best for you and forget about them. That is your first lesson, Emilie."

"Stop saying that! You call me Sythia!" A firm hand slapped across her cheek.

"I will call you by the name you have forged for yourself." He laughed a bit. "Perhaps you are not yet wise enough to claim a new identity after all, Sythia." Emilie looked at the ground, keeping her face pointed away from him as best as she could. Sythia would have been a thief and a criminal. Emilie was to be a modern girl that was a member of society. She could, maybe, become a member someday. She just had to save her brother first. Gripping her umbrella tighter, she hurried back to the café. The show would be starting soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Edward covered his mouth as he hacked out another coughing fit. "I hate this rainy weather."

"Brother, you really should stay home," Al pleaded as he pulled his coat on. "You're sick, you'll never get better unless…"

"Emilie has to know she can trust us. She'll never agree to stay here without trust. Al, we need that income. At least until I can find another job."

"You know I don't have to go to school…"

"Yes you do. What will people start saying if all of a sudden the younger Elric dropped school? You know how important it is that every boy goes to school. At least that school. It's important for girls to go to theirs…But Winnie isn't in my family; I can't stop her from dropping out. Besides, I think she's already got everything she needs to know down."

"But brother…These people…what they teach…it's beneath us."

"But there's still something to be learned there, I just know there is. You'll see."

"Brother…Are you trying to be a guru?" Edward let out a little laugh as he glanced to his brother, resisting the urge to sniff and ruin the moment. It was true; he was trying to be the good, smart older brother.

"I don't have to try, you know that!"

"Is that so?"

"Of course Al! I'm the elder brother; don't you know all older brothers are gurus?"

"Oh, how could I have forgotten?" The two laughed a bit as they hurried out the door. The rain was lighter, but it was still there. Remnants of the weeks of rain would be everywhere for months. Puddles in yards and parks because the ground wouldn't hold anymore water…all the people that were now sick because of it. Ed guessed that they wouldn't see the ground dry for at least two months, given how much water was flooding everything. Houses were now being ruined, a few bridges had been flooded out…It was a pretty miserable state.

"It's alright…" Ed was about to move on to some other sarcastic comment when another coughing fit found its way through him.

"Brother…If you don't rest you're going to get worse, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah I know that…But I want to go tonight. Besides, we can sneak out of the café and around back to the house the long way and walk in with this big shout 'Surprise!' We can't do that if we're already there."

"Sure we can. We can wait until we hear the door opening and shout it from inside."

"But I want to pretend to be shocked that Emilie came for a visit to our home. After all, she's afraid to associate with us." Al let out an exhausted sigh.

"You're going to make yourself bedridden if you keep this up, you know that don't you?"

"Probably…But until that happens I'm not stopping."

"That's not healthy."

"I know, but that's how I live."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey!" Al smiled a little, but worry clouded his eyes. "Ok, after tonight, I'll take it easy. I promise, ok?"

"Swear?"

"Swear and promise…Swear on all the swearing I've ever done, alright?"

"I've noticed you've stopped."

"Stopped what?"

"Swearing so much."

"Have I really? I didn't notice…"

"Yeah you have. I can tell from your voice."

"So I have…but I have to set a good example for my baby brother!" Al ducked too late as Ed grabbed onto his neck and held fast, like a good older brother picking on his little brother.

"This would be a bad example Ed!"

"And I can have fun too!"

"You always pick on me!" Ed let out a hearty laugh as he let go.

"That's what brother's are best at, even in a life as strange as ours." Al couldn't help but smile, even though he half wanted to punch Ed at the moment. It really was all fun, and he enjoyed going along. Even if he was on the weaker end of fights…When it came to vocal arguments he always got to win. Ed always gave in just because he was a nice guy. Usually.

"I suppose…To bad I couldn't have been the older brother…I can just imagine all that I could have done…"

"Trust me; I'd still be the better one."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding around, honest. But I'd probably still be the more mature one, only because of all the experience I would have gotten to have not being a suit of armor for so many years…Years you somehow got back."

"Lucky me…Except now I'm so many years behind you. Before we probably could have passed as twins at times."

"Probably. Being only a year apart isn't half bad. Although…I always wondered how mom managed two babies wailing all the time."

"I bet you were louder than me."

"I was older! I learned to quiet down sooner!"

"Yeah, but before you did you used those big lungs of yours to scream. I'd bet anything we're lucky she didn't just give us over to Winry's parents and run away. Of course…they would have had three with Winry…"

"You know we were the only kids in the neighborhood our age. The three of us…the youngest. I bet all the other families around came by often just to ooh and ah at how cute we were because of how rare kids are around there."

"Probably." The brothers quieted down, walking with the beat of the rain. The night was calming, in some strange way. It seemed to hold a bit of a promise, at least to them. Even after all they had been through, they still held their optimistic views over the bad things that came. It was probably mostly because of Al's cheerfulness that it was like that though. The kid almost always managed to have a smile, and even when he was sad he could cheer people up.

They reached the café soon enough, hurrying in and catching themselves cozy seats by the fireplace. It was warm and drying, and instantly a waitress hurried over to them. "You boys are becoming regulars," she told them.

"Aw, Rachel, we just like the food," Ed told her kindly.

"I didn't think Peter's cooking was that wonderful…I think its Emilie."

"Huh?" Ed jumped back at the accusation. She was probably the fourth person who had accused him of being strangely obsessed with Emilie. First there was Roy, then Riza and Winnie, and now Rachel too.

"She's an enchantress. See some of these people? They've been coming here every night since she signed on. They just can't stay away. She puts a spell on them and makes them come and watch and eat."

"I don't think so."

"The less you believe in magic, the easier it is to cast her charms over you and your doubts." Edward glanced into her eyes, attempting to tell joke from belief.

"You're joking with me."

"Am I? Hm…Most people can't tell. I don't think you can either, can you? You're guessing on weather or not I believe what I'm saying or if I'm just saying it for the show. I've been practicing my emotionless look. How's it coming?"

"Pretty good," Al told her, laughing at his brother.

"Thank you, now what will you boys be having to drink?"

"I'll have coffee," Ed told her, calming himself.

"Something warm," Al added. "Um…tea?"

"Sure thing," was the warm reply as Rachel moved away to get them their drinks.

"Brother, look!" Al caught a glimpse of Winnie and Emilie, standing backstage and smiling and laughing and ready to go up and charm their audience once again.

"Look at what?" Ed replied as he looked too late.

"Never mind…You'll see them on stage in a few minutes anyway."

"Emilie?"

"And Winnie. She's all dressed up and she'll be perfect for the duets they've been planning…"

"Exciting, isn't it. It makes one wonder where they found time to practice. Certainly never at the house."

"Probably during lunch while they were here and before dinner service for a little while. What else do you think Winnie was doing in the afternoons?"

"Sometimes she came home."

"Sometimes." Ed sighed and latched onto the coffee mug Rachel soon offered. "Brother, do you think it will really work?"

"It better." They both solemnly sipped at their drinks, Al watching the coffee disappear longingly. He'd always wanted to try it, but Ed would never let him. Said it was an adult thing and Al would have to wait a while longer before he could have coffee, even though Al was already an adult mentally.

"I sort of miss Emilie…And we barely got to know her, but she just made it feel like everyday could be a fun adventure somehow."

"You're just as bored of being here as I am. Too bad we're so poor or we could travel around and do whatever we felt like…Just like we used to."

"Yeah…Even though there was so much wrong, it was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

"Mostly fun." Edward glanced at the distorted reflection his coffee faintly showed him. There were some terribly bad times as well. Like how they got started on that fun journey, and how they ended it. Those were the worst of the bad things that happened, he was almost sure of it.

"Ladies and gentleman!" they heard Peter roar out. "Tonight you have the wonderful blessing of a duet! Winnie Reitay and Emilie! You all know Emilie, at least those who have seen her show before. Now let me introduce Emilie's apprentice in show business. Enjoy, one and all!" There was a gentle clapping, some whistling as the girls slipped onto the stage. Emilie was holding a flute, something that was obviously new to the act. There was also a piano set up, and Winnie kept glancing at it. It was certain to be an interesting night.

"Hello everyone, welcome to this darling café!" Emilie called out sweetly. "I do hope Peter has cooked the food as perfectly as ever?" There were many pleased murmurs running around the room, and the smile widened. "To those who have seen my show, you will notice we have instruments tonight, and another vocalist, Miss Winnie…" Emilie turned to see Winnie blushing in her lovely dress.

"How are you all tonight?" Winnie managed to roll out. "As Emilie's new partner, we'll be singing duets now…Except when we're playing our nice musical pieces for you…Em…" Emilie wrapped her arm around Winnie's shoulders.

"Isn't she just a doll? This is her first time on any stage anywhere; you have the exclusive pleasure of listening to her heavenly voice tonight. And believe me, her voice is indeed heavenly. Even more so than mine, I have to say." There were chuckles and whistles all about. "Alright!" Emilie brought her hands out in front as she clapped. "Winnie, to your piano, and let us begin our show!" That got the crowd howling.

They soon quieted though as what they heard from the piano was something that surprised them. Winnie began strumming out a piece of Beethoven's Ninth Symphony, something that was _not_ in the Cabaret style they were used to. Usually it was fun and feisty, except the closing. This time though…It was slow, sweet and calming but yet out of place in this sort of café. It also took them all in shock when the heard Emilie's voice strumming out the words in true Germanic form, like a good little Nazi girl. But what they recognized the most was that it was the very end of the fourth movement of the song, which was basically the ending of the symphony.

_"Be embraced, ye millions!_

_This kiss for the whole world!_

_Brothers, beyond this star canopy,_

_Must a loving Father dwell._

_Be embraced,_

_This kiss for the whole world!_

_Joy, beautiful spark of the gods,_

_Daughter of Elysium,_

_Joy, beautiful spark of gods."_

"You know the song," they heard Winnie's voice croon out as she closed the symphony. "You know the effect and the legend of it, and I know you are wondering why we play it for you…"

"Wonder no more!" Emilie cut in joyously, pulling her flute to her mouth and tweeting out the notes, pulling Winnie from her chair.

"Let us sing it to our lives here, the tune, joyously retold!" Everyone glanced around. The mood had lightened, but there was still no telling how this show would continue. Winnie started by humming along, stepping down from the stage and into the center of the room.

_"Be assured, dear Germans all!_

_This world will return our life._

_We have suffered much these days,_

_Our dear loving Father cares._

_Be embraced, _

_This kiss for the whole world._

_Depression, our lives right now,_

_My friends of sweet Germany,_

_Joy, beautiful spark of gods."_

All who had been immediately affected by the aftermath of the war nodded. People were still poor, but cheerful now. Everything was as miserable as it had always been, but things were better with no one disappearing on some distant battle field. At that moment, no one was dying because of French or American or any other army. But there was still the misery that their loss had placed on them. The government could barley afford to take care of their own people, let alone the ruined lands of France.

"One day soon, yes one day soon," they heard the two crooning out to them again. "We'll sing always joyfully. We will have our world again, everything back in its place." The very ending, and they curtsied sweetly, causing a bit of laughter in the room. It was sort of a joke, on its own level.

"Get to your normal show!" one regular customer called. He wanted their dancing.

"Is that all you want?" Emilie teased. "Well then, Winnie, will you play me out a tune?"

"Of course I will!" Winnie cheered, bouncing back to the piano and playing something that sounded faintly American Western, but no one really noticed as they had all turned to watch Emilie dance. And dance she did, large and in charge.

"All you boys hear me now," she sang in her taunting voice. "Watch me dance with your sweet eyes, but touch me once and the floor you'll find." Edward put on an evil smirk; he wanted to see her try to make him meet the floor.

"We may work here, waitresses we are," Winnie added on. "But we're not property; we are women proud and strong." The men laughed a little, some of them standing and moving to attempt to grab onto the edges of Emilie's dress as it floated around in her dance. Edward was the closest though, and Al was in shock at his brother's actions. Up until now he could believe it was part of their show, but it was just a little crazy that he was dancing with her.

A lot of people stepped back when they saw what he was up to. He wasn't aiming where the other lecherous men were aiming, he was just ducking as she spun around and poking her in the back, or reaching to grab her wrist, in his own taunting way. Winnie had to sing their Nightclub Waitress song on her own as Emilie had to focus on staying away from whomever it was that was dancing with her.

"You dance really well with our act," she whispered as she clasped down on his metal hand, pulling close in the finale. She had her back to his chest, a smirk on her face as she waved at the other men in the room, then raised to her charming show-girl voice. "You boys don't touch me now, but that doesn't mean I don't touch you…" She stopped short as she realized that the hand under the glove was cold and misshapen a little. "Ed…?"

"Good guess," he whispered back as he let go of her hand. "It comes from fighting with my brother, the ducking and the sneaking. Nice singing, but dance like that anywhere else and the only reason the Gestapo won't cart you off is so they can tie you down and make you their mistress."

"Probably…" Her voice was shaking, but she knew she had to make friends with him again. "Why don't you go sit down, darling?" she turned back into a show girl, spinning to face him. "I don't require a dance partner for the rest of these acts."

"Very well, Miss Emilie," he replied with a polite bow before returning to his chair.

"What were you thinking?" Al spat as they both caught Winnie's glare from the stage.

"Just making friends."

"You look like you really like her when you act like a goof like that."

"Like her? She's a good friend…"

"No, Ed. You are going out of your way to get on her good side."

"I don't like it when people don't like me, ok? I'm a nice guy, popular and amazing." He pulled on his collar a little, beaming with his own bit of pride.

"Is that so?" Al sighed, spooning up his soup. "Ed, just don't ruin our plans before it's time." They watched Emilie climb back onto the stage, pulling Winnie to her side and lifting her flute for their next act.

"I won't, I promise. Now, let's enjoy the show, ok?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Winnie?" Emilie whispered once their show was over. "Did you see Edward here? He danced with me."

"I noticed," Winnie sighed back. "Well, go on."

"Go on what?"

"Go out there and talk to him."

"What?" Suddenly the brave gypsy girl turned sheet white.

"I know you want to; I saw it when you looked at him. You want to be his friend; you want to get along with him. So why don't you just go out there and get to know him?"

"I…Winnie, I can't!"

"You can. You will. If you want to come to my party tonight that is."

"Huh?"

"He's going to be there too."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't come before…You'll come now, I can tell. So go ask him to walk home with us." Soon Emilie found three pairs of hands pushing her out the door to where everyone was putting their coats on, to where Edward and Alphonse were readying themselves to leave.

"Ed…" she whispered, coming up behind him and faintly touching his shoulder.

"Emilie?" Al jumped. He ran over and nearly hugged her. "Emilie! You're talking to us again!"

"Y…Yeah. I suppose I am. How have you boys been?"

"Great," Ed said, not facing her. Al glanced over and saw the smile on his brother's face. Another friend to make this world feel like home.

"Ed? Are you alright? You're not mad are you?"

"Mad?" Ed turned, his face brighter than it had been in quite a while. "Emilie, I'm just glad you don't hate us!"

"Edward…" Her face lit up as she wrapped her arms around both of them. "How could I hate my brothers? I mean, after all…Aren't I your third brother when I need to be a boy and your sister when I'm a girl?"

"Of course!" Al cheered.

"I really missed you guys…I was just scared you were evil or something.

"Ed may look pure evil at times, but I don't think there's a true mean bone in his body."

"Hey!" he shouted to his brother.

"Come on, Winnie's waiting in the back for us," Emilie said with a smile, even though her arms were trembling.

"Are you cold?" Edward instantly took note. He moved to look at her from the front. "You're pretty pale…Are you getting sick?"

"No! I'm just…Still excited from the show. It was a wonderful one, don't you think?" She turned away, expecting to hear echoes of 'wonderful' come her way, but instead a coat touched her shoulders.

"You're dress is at the house."

"My…my mother's dress?"

"Yeah. We kept it for you, in case you ever wanted to come back and get it."

"Emilie, we were wondering if you would come live with us, me and Ed and Winnie," Al told her as both brothers became her escorts back to the kitchen.

"With…So you moved in with Winnie did you?" Emilie laughed. "She didn't tell me that one. She just said she was having a party."

"Well, it is a party."

"A homecoming party," Ed told her. "Welcome home."

"Oh, we're not there yet. We still have to brave the rain…You should take this back." She handed over the coat, which he instantly refused.

"I'm wearing more than you." Winnie giggled as they entered, quite the sight as Ed and Emilie shoved a coat at each other.

"What's this?" she cheered out.

"She won't accept my coat!" Ed complained. "She'll catch a cold."

"She's more likely to catch one from you, Edward Elric. Look at those bags under your eyes…Yep; we have to get you home and straight to bed. Emilie, put on that coat before you turn out like him. Just look at that example!"

"Eh?" was the echo of replies.

"Don't just stand around, let's go. We have our pay for the night, so let us get this dazed boy back to his bed."

"Right," Emilie said with a sigh, truly accepting Ed's warm coat to keep her shoulders from freezing.

"Here, Winnie," Al handed over his. "You have to take care of yourself too, for the café."

"Yes, that's true," she replied with her whole heart. "Thank you Al. Well, come on boys. Don't dawdle." A quick glance about the room and Emilie sent a smile at Peter. One of those don't-worry-I-have-somewhere-to-go-now smiles that she had stashed away for a very long time. As he waved farewell, they exited out the back door and through the alley.

"It's actually warmer out now," Ed found himself saying.

"That's because the rain stopped," Emilie told him.

"It…did, didn't it? The rain has finally stopped…"

"About time." The four laughed, each of them echoing Emilie's enthusiasm, or lack there-of. But they all knew there was truly relief inside of her. All the rain was clearing up now.


	13. Illness and Boss Sons

Alright, I know I said two and got one in hopes of three...sobs But I'll still post this chapter. Merely because I'm tired of waiting for that one last reveiw. I'm changing my summary again, as it has only attracted one person since I made it. At least the other one got six people to read it...goo Anyway, I'm thinking probably by chapter sixteen we'll be finishing up with the first part of the story. Note: FIRST PART. There's still a much bigger second part to come after this. A part that will be much funnier and much more entertaining. Anyway, this chapter is just a prelude to a chapter that I hope will be have the most laughs yet (not that this story as a whole has had many laughs...anyway...) The next one I'm working on now and I'm hoping (with crossed fingers) that I'll make it super funny to make up for my lack of funny through this story as a whole. Usually I love writing comedy, but the whole theme behind this is all, well, sad. Ah, well, on with the show! **  
**

* * *

**J****ourney Again**

_Chapter 12: __Ill__ness and Boss Sons_

Edward woke feeling much heavier than the night before. He hated being sick, but it was something he just had to deal with. This day in particular though he didn't feel as though he could even get up. But he did, somehow, and he looked out the window to find himself blinded. Something that hadn't been seen in quite some time was up in the sky. The sun, bright and shining on the still wet world. "Ed?" he heard his brother ask from the doorway.

"Good morning," was a stifled response.

"Actually…"

"What?"

"It's afternoon."

"What?" Ed spun around, his eyes wide with shock. He caught the joking smile on his brother's face and pounced across the bed. But Al was too quick for his just awoken brother. Al was downstairs and behind Emilie before Ed could find him.

"Brotherly love?" Emilie laughed at them as Ed tried to force is way around her to get at his brother. "And you two seemed to be the perfect brothers…"

"Even perfect brothers have their spats," Al laughed. "Ed, I was kidding. I'm sorry, ok?" Ed plopped down on a kitchen chair, his eyes glancing over Al for any hint that the boy wasn't sorry.

"Alright," was the satisfied reply.

"You boys sure are making a lot of noise," Emilie warned. "Winnie's still in bed, so keep it down, ok?"

"Winnie? She's normally the first up…"

"I think you got her sick Ed." Emilie spun around and poked him in the chest with an accusing finger. "I heard her coughing last night. Honestly, you three don't know how to take care of yourselves. Even Al was sneezing."

"Al?" Ed glanced over as Al attempted to play it innocent. "You too?"

"Yeah," the younger brother admitted. "But nothing like you. Just a sneeze or two. You keep…" He was cut off by one of the coughing fits he was just about to mention. "Ed, you really should just go back to bed."

"I'm fine!"

"Brother!" They glared into each other's eyes, neither wanting to budge. Finally, Emilie just grabbed onto a chunk of Ed's hair and pulled him to his feet.

"Let me go!"

"You didn't let me go," she reminded. "Al, a little help? I don't believe I'm strong enough to drag him all the way upstairs."

"Right!" Al jumped and grabbed instinctively to Ed's automail arm.

"Traitor!" Ed screamed.

"Keep it down!" Emilie once again reminded. "Winnie!"

"Let me go!"

"No. Now shut up unless you want to wake to find Winnie holding a knife to you, threatening to make sure you don't scream anymore." Ed glanced, but found Emilie was truly serious. "If she doesn't, I swear I will. Go to bed."

"I'm fine!" Yet another coughing fit attacked him, and Al managed to pull him up the stairs.

"Brother…Don't be stubborn," Al whispered. This time, when the brothers locked their gazes, Ed saw the sheer worry in Al's face. "Get some rest…Get better."

"Al…Yeah." The two finally finished their trek to Ed's room in peace; Ed resolved to be a good patient, at least while they were just letting him get extra sleep. If they went crazy over taking care of him as though he were a kid, then the war would come. But now it was just fine. As long as it stopped Al from worrying. He'd had enough of that over the years.

"Boys," Emilie sighed out, returning to her cooking. All of a sudden, she turned to find Winnie glaring at her. "Good morning sunshine!"

"Good? You call waking up to that howling good?" Winnie griped out.

"So he did wake you…I warned him, really I did. I said 'if you don't shut up, she's going to make sure you never scream again.' But that didn't stop his howling."

"Ed? That was…_Ed_? That was some of the loudest screaming I've heard in my life…"

"I know! And he puts up such a strong front too. But inside I suppose he's just a nice big softie. I mean…Not even I would scream like that if I was sick. I'd be grateful to sleep in and have people wait on my every ill need."

"I don't know what is more childish. Screaming because you have to get some rest or letting everyone do everything and beyond to make you feel better."

"Hey, if it works, it works."

"Ed thinks he has to do everything," Al whispered, making the two jump as he silently appeared behind them. "He thinks if he's not doing something to help us, something's going to happen to us and he'll be alone or something. He's worried. All the time."

"That's not healthy."

"I know it's not…But that's just who he is. He spent his whole life…Eh…Looking after me, making sure I wasn't in trouble when he knew I was in the worst situation anyone had ever been in. That's all past now, but it's not something that can be forgotten."

"You guys went through a lot, didn't you? And how smart you are…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your brother was building rockets when he was sixteen here…He was famous, I remember it now. Reading about the group he was in over people's shoulders, their newspapers. Why did he back out of the business?"

"Something came up."

"Something? I heard his coworker died because of the work they were doing…the government used them and one of them died." Al glanced up, a glare in his eyes. He was warning her back.

"All that happened, but it's past and we have to move on. I'm going to school."

"What about breakfast?" Winnie piped up. "And your…lunch…" She was too late, the boy was gone. "What got him?"

"I…It was me…I'll get the lunches ready. We don't have to go in today. The café is closed."

"That's today already?"

"Yeah. Can you make Ed's breakfast? I'm going to make Al's and take it to him. I have to…apologize. I really didn't realized it was such a touchy subject. I'd heard that he hadn't come to live with Ed until later…You know, after Ed got away from the rocket projects."

"Maybe…what if Ed got hurt? That would make it a painful memory."

"Maybe…" Emilie glanced up the stairs. "I wonder if that could be where he lost his arm or something else tragic like that."

"We'll let them tell us with time. Those boys hold a lot that just stays between them. There are a lot of secrets we're not invited to share. Sometimes though I just want to wring it out of them…It's not good to keep all that locked away."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emilie walked with her head down, a large sun hat covering the last remnants of her face. Dressed up as a girl she was much more likely to be picked on than when she was dressed as a guy. It had been a terrible struggle. Winnie ended up screaming about it for some reason. In the end though, it had woken Ed up. The karma had gone full circle and now it was his turn to be ticked off. He'd demanded that Emilie wear a dress so that Winnie would simmer down so he could go back to sleep. That was quite the complaint for someone who hadn't wanted to go back to bed to begin with.

But now Emilie was hurrying down the walk once again by herself, watching the allies and other dark places for any signs of Christoph while hurrying to Al's school before lunch break. Her only problem was that there was nothing she could do about the bandages on her legs. She was still very wrapped up, but that didn't bother her at the café. She just wore tights underneath as though they were part of the costume. Here in her summer dress and sun hat and sandals…there was no excuse.

Winnie had seen the wraps and stared in shock. Somehow Emilie had performed her dances, as well as her waitress services, with such injuries on her body. They had mostly healed over, but they still hurt quite a bit and were quickly giving way to permanent scars. "Watch out!" someone yelled, and she jumped closer to the buildings. A boy on a bicycle flew by, crashing himself into the nearest fruit stand.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, hurrying over to him.

"Eh…Yeah." He attempted to stand, but was instantly sucked back in by gravity.

"Let me help you out." She grabbed onto his arm, lifting him swiftly to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…But my bike is totaled. Dad's going to be furious."

"Probably…You know you're lucky to have a bike."

"I am? Well…I suppose so. But Dad owns a factory around here. I'm Khayal Temmian."

"Temmian? As in…I know someone who used to work for your dad!"

"Used to…?"

"He…He got fired for helping me and my friend."

"Fired for helping people?" The boy seemed confused as Emilie helped pull his bike out of the rubble. "That doesn't sound like Dad at all…He's really generous."

"Well…Ed needed a couple days off and your dad couldn't have a worker gone that long."

"Um…walk with me?"

"I…I can't. I have to get this to his younger brother. Lunch break would be coming up soon."

"Really? I have to get my Dad out here to talk to the shop owner…" He waved sheepishly at the angered man heading their way. "You probably want to run right now…I want to talk with you again, ok? Maybe we can get your friend his job back."

"Really? Oh, thank you Khayal! Thank you! I don't know how I'll…"

"Tell me your name."

"Huh?"

"You can repay me by telling me your name."

"Oh…I'm Emilie."

"Emilie, pretty name. Now…You might want to start running…" The boy instantly put himself between Emilie and the store man.

"Thank you again, Khayal. I do hope to see you again soon."

"Get going!" She smiled and took off, pounding towards the school. The boys were already out and about, and she spotted Al's blond hair.

"Al! Al! Al, I have something to tell you!" The boy glanced up to see the sight before him. A full grown girl running his way in sandals and a sun dress, a smile on her face and a bag full of lunch in her hand. It looked rather ridiculous, but it was all Emilie. He couldn't help but let his anger at her slip away. She had that effect on everyone.

"Hey Emilie!" he shouted in return, waving proudly. "What's your news?"

"I…I just met the factory owner's son. His name is Khayal…He said he'd try to get your brother his job back."

"Really?" Al pounced at the food as he took in the news. "Ed's going to love that! He really does get bored when he has nothing to do. How'd you manage it Emilie?"

"I…Well…He crashed his bike trying to avoid me." It seemed as though the courtyard went silent. "But I'm not hurt, I promise."

"I believe that…How are your legs?"

"My…oh, just fine. My arms too. And where the car hit me. I'm almost in perfect health again. I haven't been without injury in…a long time…" She glanced at the sky, counting back the years on her fingers as they hunted down their tree. Al reached out to stop her as they settled down on the almost-dry ground.

"It's ok…You don't have to…"

"Five."

"Huh?"

"At least five years."

"That's a really long time."

"Is it? I've just gotten so used to having cuts and bruises it's not that strange for me I suppose."

"Well…You have Brother now, he'll look after you."

"Al…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For running off like that with no rhyme or reason. And for what I said this morning…It's just, I remember hearing all about him and I'm so afraid to ask him. You're his brother, he trusts you with everything."

"That's true…The boy that died was a good friend of Ed's. He'd probably turn you out to the street if you brought it up…No, he's more mature than that. He'd make you drop the subject."

"Oh…"

"Emilie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that necklace of yours?" Emilie glanced over to him as he ate away at his lunch so calmly.

"My father gave it to me after he returned from his journey."

"Where did he go?"

"He went…to another world, he said. It was completely different from here in Germany. I'm guessing he went to America or to some place in Asia. Those are completely different from Germany."

"What if…I mean, what if he actually went to a whole different world?"

"Come on…You don't buy into that Shambala stuff do you?"

"No! Not at all…Wait, you heard about that?"

"The stories are famous thanks to that crazed group. They disappeared though, when their leader died. Her death made front page. They claimed she made it, the papers said she killed herself on accident. It was weird…"

"They're both right."

"Hm?"

"I mean, in a sense I suppose. She didn't make it exactly; she couldn't handle the pressure of actually making it."

"You _do_ believe in Shambala, don't you?"

"Amestris."

"What?"

"I believe in Amestris. Not Shambala, there's no such place. But I do believe in where I come from. Emilie, don't tell Ed that I told you. He'd be so mad…But we really are just as different from these Germans as you are. Where we come from though, there have been some major massacres and Ed knows the toll. That's why he gets along with gypsies so well."

"He feels pity for us?"

"No…He knows the suffering everyone goes through once the massacre is over. They realize what they've done…they suffer through the pain of what they caused. Once all this has died down, what do you think the Germans are going to be left with? Nothing but guilt and shame."

"You think so? People as heartless as them?"

"No one is completely heartless."

"You keep on believing that." Al glanced over, and he realized she didn't have any food for herself.

"Here."

"I can't accept your food." She stared at the biscuit in his hand.

"You need to eat Emilie."

"I did eat, before I came. I promise."

"Emilie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like my brother?"

"He's a good friend."

"Do you trust him?"

"I trust both of you. More than I trust most people."

"Then can you tell me…more about yourself? I think if we know more about you, then maybe we can tell you more about us."

"Al…I can't. I don't have much of anything to say. I am Emilie, a gypsy and a performer. My father was always wondering, my mother was always sad. She taught me all I know."

"She sounds like she was wonderful."

"Oh, she was. She was the best ever."

"What was her name?"

"I…I…" Emilie paused, as if in shock. "I don't remember. That's strange…I remember her perfectly, her face and her hair and her personality…but I can't remember what her name was."

"That's alright. You don't have to if you can't. Although…I don't think she qualifies as best mom ever. My mother already claimed that title."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"I bet your mother never danced to keep you fed, never smiled when her heart was completely broken, never worried whenever you weren't home on time because you might be picked up by gypsy haters."

"She lived with a sickness and told no one as she raised us, and she smiled even though she always loved our father who was never there, and she shone a light out of our bedroom window to make sure we knew it was time to come in. If we didn't see it and were out too late, she would hold us tight and tell us how much she loved us, and how worried she was that someone would come along in the dark."

"She sounds a lot like my mom. Living with a hard life and raising kids as wonderful as us." Al smiled, pushing his body up onto his feet. A sweet smile on his face, he offered his hand to lift her up, which she gratefully accepted.

"The bell is about to ring, I have to go. Take care of Ed; he can be a pain when he gets sick. He…"

"Thinks he has to take care of everything? You already told me."

"And you remembered. People don't always remember for some reason."

"They just don't pay attention because they don't worry as much as I do. I think it's something I get from my mom."

"Probably." Al jumped to his feet, glancing to Emilie, who helped herself up even though he offered up his hand. "Well…see you after school then."

"Yeah, I guess…Al? Is it possible that you and your brother will ever trust anyone with those secrets you hide?"

"I don't think so, but then it's not my call. You'd have to soften brother up. I trust you, honestly. It's Ed that has to tell you though." Emilie nodded, a plan slowly formulating inside her head. Perhaps it would yet be possible for her to learn of this Amestris. For her to learn of the secrets behind their talks of being some furor, but their furor-ness being a good thing.

She turned and jogged down the sidewalk, nothing in her arms and no worries on her mind. Soon she'd be able to free her little brother, just as soon as she softened Ed up. By the looks of it, she was already getting him pretty wrapped. He'd planned a way to drag her home and now she was planning a way to get her information. All was fair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Winnie let out an exasperated sigh as she clambered up the stairs. Ed certainly had a knack for attracting the worst of colds. His fever had spiked over the last couple of hours and it didn't help that he'd been running around in the cold with his cold for nearly two weeks. The brat was going to end up killing himself if no one taught him to care for himself.

"Winnie?" he whispered as she opened the door, blinding him with the light from outside the room.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I wish I'd taken your advice."

"So you admit I was right?" Her smirk grew as she slipped in and shut the door. "I was right and you were wrong and now you're sick because you didn't listen to me."

"Yes, are you happy?" He grumbled at how happy she was acting. He was mostly bedridden and she was laughing.

"What's the moral of our little adventure?"

"Listen to the doctor's daughter." Winnie nodded, setting herself down on the side of his bed. "I didn't feel like this earlier."

"That doesn't mean anything. Sickness doesn't just show up one morning when you wake up. You start getting sick and it can get to the point where you actually declare yourself sick at any time of the day. I remember once, back when mom was still alive…Father got sick in the middle of an operation and had to let his assistant finish up."

"Heh…Well, I'm not as important as a doctor."

"Are you? Al loves you; you're his older brother and his guardian and his idol. Emilie…She wants to get to know you, but she's afraid. But you saved her from whatever it was that was troubling her, and that's what counts. Ed…You do some wonderful things, it's just they're not as noticeable as what doctors do."

"I just try to live an honest life. There's no secret."

"Oh, I bet there is. Somehow, you seem to make something good happen no matter how bad things are."

"Just how I live."

"Are we pestering the sick?" Emilie joked as she knocked on the doorframe.

"Welcome home!" Winnie greeted, jumping up to her friend's side. "How's Al?"

"Alls forgiven."

"What happened?" Ed grumbled as he forced his body to sit up, a grave mistake that soon found him tumbling to the ground.

"How graceful." Emilie went over and picked up the pillows he'd taken with them to replace them on his bed. "Don't do that, ok? You're sick, so start acting like it."

"I'm not acting sick?" Ed let out an annoying sniff that nearly made Winnie gag, but it made Emilie all the more determined to make him be a good sick person.

"I think I'll go work on…Em…" Winnie attempted.

"Make him some nice hot soup," Emilie commanded. "It really works, and not just the old chicken soup either. All sorts will work." Winnie nodded and took off for the kitchen. "So, Edward Elric. How do you propose you get back into bed without you getting the worst headache you've ever known?" He grumbled and pulled himself back to the bed, a costly mistake as the headache she predicted attacked.

With a sigh, Emilie picked up the blankets as the boy flopped onto his bed. His golden eyes watched with a flick of wonder as she pulled the blankets over him, and for a moment he remembered his mother and the last time he had really gotten sick. Al and Winry had waited outside his window because his mom would shoo them away so he could rest. Sometimes, at night when he was having trouble sleeping, his mother would hold him close until he fell asleep in her arms. Those were the days to be sick.

"Alright, Emilie," she heard him hiss at her. "I surrender. I'm sick, I'm a patient."

"Really? Oh! Good boy!" She leaned over on the bed to give him a warming hug. "I'm glad you finally realized and admit that Ed. We'll take care of you, I promise. You'll be at your best in no time."

"I sure hope so. I need to get looking for another job."

"Job? Oh! That's right! I ran into your boss's son. Guess what?"

"What?"

"He liked me so much he said he'd go and convince his dad to give you a job again! Isn't that wonderful Ed? You can have a job again! Something to keep that easily-bored mind of yours busy."

"Emilie…Why don't you make sure I get better today, and invite him and his father over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah…let's impress them a little bit more than they're expecting."


	14. Pre Party

**Alrighty folks. As you know it's been a while and this isn't the longest chapter...It's kind of just a bridge chapter that leads up to the party. That's right, our crazed party will be covered by the next chapter. It may surprise you who I may have show up. Anyway, thankies one and all for the reveiws, and I'm expecting three (THREE) more. Toodles. **

* * *

**J****ourney Again**

_Chapter 13:__Pre-party_

Unfortunately for Ed, his head was still pounding when the sun woke him up the following morning. No matter how hard he tried to adjust to the sun, it was just too much, so shut the curtains went. Crawling back into bed, he suddenly felt very grateful that he was sick. It had been a long time since he had been able to catch up on his sleep. And they were going around waiting on him everywhere. Today though, only Winnie would be there for the most of the day.

Downstairs, there were some thudding sounds as Emilie probably rolled down the stairs and a little bit of shouting from Winnie to Al about getting out and being off to school on time. If only Ed had picked a nice, quiet place to live. But he let a smile climb to his face as he heard the door open and shut, open and shut. His brother was off to school, Emilie off to work, and Winnie would be then joining her that night…Somehow he felt he had forgotten something.

"Ed!" Winnie cheered, plowing down the door with as much noise as humanly possible. "Get up and get used to being up Ed! We have to get the house ready."

"Ready for what?" he moaned, burying his face deep into his pillow, not caring at all. Nothing could be so important as to interrupt him being sick.

"Ready for what? Ed…You can't tell me you forgot!" He grunted, pulling the covers tight, pretending she wasn't there. "Your boss is coming over for dinner!" There was a bird chirping outside, the only thing that broke into the silence as what Winnie said sunk in. After Winnie was good and scared that Ed had passed out, the boy leaped out of bed.

"He's what?" was the shocked reply. But then, his head wouldn't allow for a reply as the room suddenly spun around him and the world hammered away at his precious mind. He felt someone supporting him, a pair of horribly worried eyes, but the most dominant thing he knew was that he was on the floor. Was he really so sick that he couldn't stand?

"Ed…This can't be good…Come on, get up, let's get you dressed and to the doctor."

"The what? Doctor…Why?" His mind wasn't grasping anything at all.

"Ed! You're sicker than you were yesterday…Come on, try to get up…" He stood, somehow. His legs were trembling and the room was still twirling, but he managed. "Alright, hurry and get dressed…I'll go get ready and we'll hurry off to the doctor…I know where the other doctor is, but he's kind of more expensive than Dad was…Ed?"

"Money…More, right?" She shook her head, patting him on the back.

"Just try to pay attention to where you're going once we leave the house. I really don't want you getting hit by a car." He nodded, understanding that. As she stepped out, he pulled the first thing he found out of his closet, but once he looked in the mirror he nearly knocked himself out. He had put on a military uniform from the other side. How that had happened, he wasn't quite sure for he could swear that he was grabbing one of his suits. Mad at himself, he pried the clothes from his body and put on a real suit, jumping when Winnie knocked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready…How are you doing?"

"Almost…" She peeked, without permission. She was lucky he had his pants on and was working on buttoning his shirt. "What are you thinking, walking in like that?"

"Almost usually means you're just working on the tie…Here, let me help. You sit down before you fall over." He nodded, happy to agree as she finished the buttoning, and then pulled his tie around his neck. "There, you look just fine. Actually, you look exceptional for someone so sick. Come on, let's go." She wrapped her hands around his pulling him to his feet and out the door, from which he cringed as the sun broke through.

"How far is it?"

"Two or three blocks." In the sun, he could see that she had really dressed up in her best cream colored dress trimmed with lovely blue bows.

"You sure dressed…up…" He ducked out of the way as some young boys ran past, long late for school.

"Well, I don't know when we'll be back so I got ready in case we get back later and Emilie already brought your boss and your boss's son over, you know?"

"Yeah, sure." She wrapped both her arms around his, keeping him on the side away from the rode. People would pause to stare, wondering how someone as young as Winnie could end up with someone four years older than her, but they continued on their way. Some shrugged it off as her being his sister, but each had their own thoughts of the scene. Of course Ed was oblivious, trying to focus the world right in front of him. A lot of good that did, for when they got there that he barley even noticed that they'd stopped walking.

"Doctor! Oh doctor!" Winnie rapped on the door, only to be greeted by a scowling nurse. "M-ma'am, can we see the doctor."

"The doctor's busy," was the flat reply.

"But he's…"

"Sick. So is everyone else in town. Come in and have a seat, wait your turn." She seemed to snarl at them as Winnie guided Ed to a couple of empty chairs in the waiting room. It was shocking how full the room was of people coughing and sniffing. "Miss, register."

"What?"

"Write your name down on the list and get in line." Winnie reluctantly took the paper and pencil that the smelly nurse offered, writing down in nice bold writing 'Edward Elric.' Snapping back the paper, the nurse waddled her way over to the desk, falling into a much desecrated chair. Glancing around, Winnie nearly went over to write her name beside his. Just the smell made her queasy, and the manner-less men all around weren't any comfort. It was almost as though none of them had ever heard of a handkerchief.

"Mr. Temmian?" a nervous looking, younger nurse whispered out the door. "The doctor will see you now…"

"Why didn't he see me earlier?" the man sniffed, getting Ed's attention.

"Hey…" Ed whispered. "What's he doing here?" The room wouldn't hold still as Ed attempted to stand and get the grumbling man's attention, but Winnie held him down.

"Edward! Stay seated!" she hissed to him.

"He said he was going to the doctor," a boy's voice came down the hall as light shredded through the room. "So…Dad!"

"Khayal, what are you doing here?" the man sniffed in reply as the young nurse attempted to guide him to the back room.

"I was looking for you…this can wait…"

"No it can't!" Emilie's voice rose over. "I'm inviting you to dinner!"

"Emilie…" Ed laughed, climbing out of Winnie's grasp.

"Ed?" They stared at each other for a moment, Emilie in shock and Ed with amusement.

"Edward?" the factory boss echoed.

"Sir! The doctor will see you now or at the end of the list!" the old grumpy nurse demanded in the place of her young co-worker. In reply, he let out a hearty laugh, clapping his hand down on Ed's back.

"Isn't this that little girl you were helping? She's prettier than I thought…So this blond one must be Winnie then?" He glanced over to her, trembling in her chair. "Well, I must say, Khayal, you've made my day. Three people I wasn't expecting to see ever again show up all here while I'm going to the doctor. Isn't that just funny?" With that, he disappeared, leaving them a little stunned and with an echo of chuckles from some of the other patients.

"Well…Em…" Khayal attempted to start. "He…hasn't laughed like that in quite some time…"

"So was that a good thing?" Emilie nagged, helping Winnie drag the out-of-it Edward Elric to his chair again.

"I…think it was. We can only hope. At the very least I'm sure he'll accept your invitation to dinner…"

"Even though you blurted it out like that," Winnie reprimanded. "You're so demanding, a lowly café worker talking to someone that owns a chain of factories all throughout Germany and who knows where else."

"What else can I say but…" Emilie put on her largest smile as she spoke, drawing out the final word as if she had no clue what she was going to say. "That's how we dance. We tell them the story, no short-cuts and no running around the bush to get there when going straight through it works just as fine, even if you get a cut or two."

"Who told you that one?"

"My mom." The two were rudely hushed by the many people whose heads would not stand healthy people.

"She sounds smart," Ed whispered, motioning for Emilie to take the seat on the other side of him, as everyone had moved down in a feeble attempt to get away from their noise.

"Not smart…She couldn't read or write or even do simple arithmetic. But she was wise…boy was she wise." Khayal took a seat on the floor, a grin still on his face as he waited for his father.

"I had a mother," he told them. "But she left. Father said she was looking out for me…I'm not sure what he meant by that though." Emilie smiled a little, leaning over to pat his cheek.

"To protect you then huh? I may know why." She glanced to Ed, who gave a solemn nod. The boy was probably part Jew or gypsy or some other such. To protect him, the Jew or gypsy or whatever she was had left.

"Cheer up," Winnie said to the two glum ones. "You two are perfect together, you know? I've never known two people to be so depressed all the time and still pick up some comedic acts when anyone else is upset. Honestly…The both of you should join a circus."

"But a circus isn't full of sad people," Ed reminded her.

"Oh, I bet their sad. I bet that when the clowns wipe their make-up off and the lady with the beard goes out to buy bread, I bet they cry. I bet they only smile around people so that those people think that circus families are wonderful, when all they really do is hide behind their show."

"Who's depressing again?" Emilie scoffed, her eyes snakey and full of a sort of humor that only their group would understand. Even Khayal thought Emilie was truly mad at Winnie then.

"Really," Ed managed to hack out, his body near ready to pass out on him.

"Ed…You really need to just get…"

"Sleep? I tried that, I got worse. I hate to say this…but I need some medicine to help me."

"Aw….Eddy finally admitted he had a problem?" Her eyes were big with laughter as she pulled her body close enough to make him blush a nice deep red.

"Yes, I'm sick. Now…If you would…" His neck was turning a bright red even. But his comment only got her closer.

"What? You don't like girls with a figure Ed?"

"Whaat?!" the boy's voice scratched out.

"Well, you want me to back off but I just want to lay down on something, and you're so comfy…"

"Please tell me you're joking with me…Emilie?" She cuddled her head against his chest. It was all a joke, really. But it was a funny one to her.

"Quiet!" the over-sized nurse snapped. "Some people here are sick and the noise is bothering them!" The four looked around and saw only two sick people by now. Some had gotten up and left, sick of waiting more than actually sick. The list was shrinking all the time. Actually, Ed realized he was only four people away now.

"But nurse…I'm so sleepy," Emilie crooned out sweetly. "He's a…"

"Sit up in your seat and be quiet." Emilie glared, but obeyed with hate in her eyes. As the nurse turned back to her large lunch, Emilie stuck her tongue out in the most childish manner she could muster. It was rude of the nurse to treat them like she did. Acting like that had to be against the doctorial laws.

"You're quite a troublemaker, aren't you," she heard Winnie giggle into her ear as the door opened once again, sending Khayal's father out the door.

"Thanks Doc!" the man cheered. "Khayal, let's go. We need to get ready for tonight."

"But father…" the boy attempted.

"Don't but me. Let's be on our way!" The boy let out a dejected meep as he was dragged away, and Emilie slapped her own forehead as she realized the problem.

"What is it?" Ed rasped out.

"They don't know the way to our house," she stated matter-of-factly. Everyone fell over, even the patients and the crusty old nurse. The stupidity was just plain crazy.

"He knows where we…used to live."

"Who lives there now?"

"Roy and Riza." Winnie let out a long sigh, and quickly latched onto Emilie's arm.

"Let's go get 'em," came from the young lady's mouth.

"But who will stay here with…" Emilie started, only to have the blond girl pull her out of the chair.

"Ed's a big boy; he can take care of himself. Let's go!" Winnie pulled the girl straight out of the office, speeding faster than ever before. With a quick glance, Ed nearly realized why. Everyone was glaring. It was actually rather creepy. Burying himself in the chair, Ed prepared to wait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Only half an hour later, the two girls came back huffing to find Ed was in for his appointment already. Settling themselves in a pair of chairs, their chests heaved for air. It seemed their guests-to-be were really quick people, disappearing in the few minutes they'd been separated. Now Emilie was coughing as she slid to the floor, resting her head gingerly on the chair. Her lungs just weren't taking as kindly to running in the cooler temperatures.

"Emilie," Winnie whispered, patting the girl on her back, "we most definitely need to get you warmer clothing."

"We can't afford it!" Emilie complained.

"Of course we can, a few new outfits at least. After all those things Ed sold, we have enough to keep the cops at bay for a good few months."

"But we need to save up every Frank until we can be sure they won't come after us."

"What? Do you want us to try and become millionaires or something?"

"That would be preferable."

"You greedy little fox."

"Fox?"

"Sly and quick and cunning…You are a quick little thing, believe it or not…I had a hard time keeping up with you for a while." The two laughed, making sure to be a little noisier than necessary for the sake of the over-sized nurse, who was still glaring at them, irritated by the girls need to talk and irritate her even more.

"Where is he anyway…?" The doctor answered her question, nearly beating down the door and giving Ed a caring shove out with a bag of medicine.

"Take that and you'll be good to go in a few days. Now…how will you be paying the bill?" Ed groaned loudly, handing over the wad of Franks. "Thank you. Get well soon." Ed dared to glance back as a girl took each of his arms. The greedy doctor was counting the Franks greedily.

"I bet they'll do me good," he grumbled, pulling his accessories out the door as they nearly collapsed with laughter. "What's got the two of you so happy?"

"I'm going to take Emilie shopping," Winnie cheered.

"After you two made me waste all that money on him?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to pay him three times that when Emilie catches pneumonia when winter sets in." Ed glanced to each of the faces, finally surrendering a nod.

"Be back before…"

"We can go today?"

"Yeah. She could use something new for dinner. I need that job."

"Nah," Emilie giggled. "You could work at some fancy restaurant. The working conditions are healthier."

"And it's much harder to get in."

"Now with a cunning girl like me."

"Yes, even with a cunning girl like you in a racist society like this." Emilie appeared terribly hurt, almost to the brink of tears. "Emilie, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"I know. I know what society is like…but it's not my choice to be who I am." She leaned her head over on his shoulder. At that moment, Ed would have given anything for his real arm on that side; so that he could feel her warm skin…Shock attacked his body. What was he thinking?

"Come on, Emilie, lets get going," Winnie whispered. "Ed knows the way home." Her voice was cold and angered, obviously ticked because of Ed's stupidity.

"Yes Winnie," Emilie replied in her dejected tones. "Take your medicine and get rest Ed. We'll be back to start dinner in an hour or two."

"Of course," Ed replied, allowing for them to let go of his arms. "Stay safe, both of you." He smiled at them, heading the other way down the street. Something was definitely wrong with him. Wanting to feel her warmth? Perhaps he was just spending too much time with Emilie and it was getting to him. People did tend to become attracted to someone they saw often, even if they didn't want to be attracted. Not that he thought she wasn't attracted…he just couldn't shake the old feeling that he was betraying Winry whenever he felt attracted to his gypsy friend. And with Winnie always there, it felt almost as though Winry was always keeping her eyes on him.

A cough escaped his lungs, a tad less violent than those he'd been hacking out over the last couple days.


End file.
